One Of A Kind
by Striderm8
Summary: A nekomata was a rare sight, especially a male who had complete control over his powers. However, housed within the teen, a forgotten sacred gear with unbelievable power rests. The lazy teen had made a promise after hearing a prophecy; to stop any attempts of destruction in the Underworld. However, when the time comes, will he able to keep his promise? Harem x OC - Hiatus
1. Prologue

**One Of A Kind**

 **Prologue**

* * *

School was boring, and nothing was unusual about that. The only solace Shiro Kuroda had was when the bell rang and he could leave the deadly Kuoh Academy, but even if he _did_ leave early, he would be swamped by his fan club. Being overly attractive and chased by most of the girls in the school was painful, especially for a lazy, unmotivated person who just wanted to sleep. When he had walked in this morning and looked at his classroom, one of the many generic room at the academy; grey walls, ceiling and grey floor with brown desks, Shiro barely made it to this desk before being swamped by a tiny portion of his fan club.

'Kuro.' Shiro was brought out of his doze as he heard the nickname that was derived from his last name, given to him from his fan club. 'Tell me, what's the answer to this?' The teen began to doze off again as he managed to stand up and walk towards the board. Borrowing the pen from the teacher, he managed to lazily scrawl the answer up on the board before returning to his seat. Ignoring his teacher's subtle gasp of astonishment and the love-struck eyes that followed him, the third-year high school student sighed before resting his head on the desk for the fifth time. He couldn't wait for this period to end.

* * *

'You are all dismissed.' As the teacher left the room, most of the students got up and left with their friends. Sighing, Shiro stood up and made his way towards the doorway, passing the perverted trio as they gave him looks of jealously and disgust. Brushing some fluff off of his shoulders, he looked down at the compulsory Kuoh Academy uniform he wore. Kuoh asked of the students to wear black pants, a collared, white-striped shirt with a black blazer with white outlines and a black ribbon, whilst the girls' uniform consisted of a long-sleeved, white button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black shoulder cape with a matching button-down corset, magenta skirt with white accents and a black ribbon on the collar.

 _Thud_

'Hmm?' Shiro felt something hit him and looked down, only to see a girl sprawled on the floor, her legs open, leaving her in a _revealing_ position. 'Are you alright?' Ignoring the fact he could see her blue-and-white-striped underwear, the teen held out his hand for her to take as the girl tried desperately to fix her chestnut hair. He wasn't like _those_ perverts in his class.

'I-I'm fine, Kuro!' Helping the girl to her feet, Shiro saw the furious blush on her face as she looked down before sighing. Passing by the girl, he rested his hand on her head for a second before walking off towards the courtyard, ignorant of the girl struggling not to pass out.

Walking outside into the sunlight, the teen covered his eyes as he looked around at the students spread out, eating and chatting with friends. Chairs were spread out in the courtyard with a fountain in the centre, pathways leading towards the active decoration. Eyeing one of the many shady trees, Shiro made his way towards it before resting his back against the trunk and pulling out a manga and a bar of chocolate. Ignoring the looks from his followers, he opened the manga and began to read it while nibbling on the chocolate. As time passed, the teen noticed a powerful presence nearby and looked up from his book. Glancing at his surroundings, he watched a certain redhead walk past followed by the so called _'Prince of Kuoh.'_ Shiro's dull eyes followed Kiba and Rias with mild interest. The Occult Research Club was rarely seen wandering about during lunch times, so what were they doing?

'Doesn't concern me though,' Shiro muttered as he laid down and rested his arms behind his head, his manga resting on his chest. Closing his eyes, he fell into a light nap, making no noise as the world continued working around him.

* * *

'Wake up...' Shiro stirred slightly as he shuffled in his sleep. 'I said, wake up!' Sensing an incoming danger, the teen moved his head slightly to the left and slowly opened his eyes. Still somewhat drowsy, he saw a blurry girl glaring down at him, her foot embedded in the dirt next to his head.

'What's wrong?' Shiro asked as he slowly sat up, letting out a yawn as he grabbed his manga.

'What's wrong?' The girl seethed, shaking with frustration as she stepped back and leaned forward. _'You are over twenty minutes late to class! GET YOUR ASS UP IN GEAR NOW!'_

'Right, right.' Sighing, Shiro stood up and sighed. 'So, where's the class at?'

'Oval. Hurry up before I kick your head in.'

'Right.' With the bare minimum effort required to move, the teen slowly made his way towards the gymnasium, ignoring the pissed off girl behind him.

* * *

Donning the grey P.E uniform, Shiro made his way towards the sports track where the rest of his class was practicing 100m sprints. Watching six girls skip down the tracks made it clear that today was a lesson they weren't taking seriously. Glancing around, the teen noticed the perverted trio enjoying themselves a bit too much. Walking over to them, he snuck up behind them before whispering in their ears.

'Boo.'

The three teenagers instantly jumped to their feet and tried to crawl away, only for Shiro to grab them by the collars. A boy with neatly combed onyx hair and glass, another boy who was practically bald and the last boy with unruly hair that reached past the base of his neck. 'Issei, Matsuda, Motohama... What were you doing?' Shiro's bored tone didn't help the fact that the three teenagers were gulping nervously. Dropping them down on the hill, Kuro watched them roll down before walking down to them.

'You know what?' Matsuda stood up and pointed his finger at the bored boy. 'I'm sick and tired of you. It's time I taught you a lesson!'

'Y-Yeah!' Motohama joined in with his friends yelling, gaining curious stares from their classmates. 'I'm sick of having my ass handed to you.' Pushing his glasses further up his nose, they glinted in the sunlight.

'We're gonna take you down!' The two shouted in unison as they rushed Shiro.

 _Ding!_

 _Thud_

 _Thud_

 _..._

'What about you?' Shiro looked over at Issei, bored, as he waved his hands furiously.

'I-I'm fine,' he stuttered out quickly. Watching Kuro leave, he let out a sigh of relief before eyeing his friends, two bodies lying in the dirt, unconscious after a fist to their heads.

Shiro let out a yawn as he exited Kuoh Academy's gates. After being woken up during a nap and having to stop the perverted trio, the teen was left more tired than usual as he made his way home. Making his way through the neighbourhood, Shiro passed countless houses and pedestrians before reaching a bridge that crossed over busy roads. Crossing over, he noticed a girl in the corner of his eye leaning against the guardrails, a somewhat creepy smile on her face. Paying no heed to the stranger, Shiro continued on his way home.

* * *

 _The Next Day..._

As Shiro made his way towards Kuoh Academy's gates, he saw a certain brunette bragging to his friends with a girl by his side. Walking past, the teen identified the girl as the one he passed yesterday on the bridge, but expressed no recognition on his face.

 _'Too much of a hassle anyway,'_ Shiro thought to himself as he entered the school.

'Really?' Shiro sighed, exasperated. Issei Hyoudou was standing in front of him, hands clasped together as he begged for advice. The brunette was lucky that it was a free period, otherwise the teen would've straight up rejected.

'Please! I'm begging you!'

'Just shut up and follow me.' Sighing, Shiro stood up and left the classroom, an overjoyed Issei following after. Groaning internally, Kuro made his way towards the Occult Research Club in hope of finding someone to help the poor guy out. After all, while Shiro was popular, he was by far _not_ an expert on dating. Passing by a board, the teen stopped and looked at a picture of himself. An attractive teenager looked back at him with a bored look on his face, his ink black hair reached down underneath his jawline. Shiro's photo also had his fringe covering one of his midnight eyes. Pulling himself away from the board, he made his way towards the old school building, the brunette not too far behind.

* * *

 _Five Minutes Later..._

'Just be quiet and wait here,' Kuro ordered Issei. As the brunette mumbled something incoherent, Shiro knocked on the door lightly before turning the knob. Poking his head inside, he glimpsed a pair of devil wings and sighed. Swinging the door shut hard on purpose, the teen knocked again and waited, leaving Issei confused on what just happened.

Hearing the door open, Shiro looked over at who it was.

'Is there something you need?' Kiba asked, looking at Kuro suspiciously.

'I'd like to use that favour you owe me,' the suspect said, earning a sigh from the prince.

'I thought so,' he muttered as he stepped back and pulled the door open. 'Come inside and sit down.' Nodding, Shiro walked into the room with Issei following after, feeling uncomfortable in the club room, oblivious to the looks Kiba was giving him. Looking around the room, Kuro admired its look. The regal room was beautiful in the sense of its old-fashioned style. An oak brown wall with patterns of diamonds with a matching floor, the room had two fashionable chairs facing each other the moment you walked in with a small coffee table in between. Multiple candle stands were lit up, lighting the dark room as the curtains were closed.

'Cozy room you have here, Kiba,' Shiro said as he sat down, looking straight ahead at the oak desk that was unoccupied.

'Thanks,' he replied as he sat in the chair opposite. 'Issei,' the blonde looked at the nervous teen. 'Are you alright?'

'Huh? Uh, yeah, I'm fine,' the brunette replied as he teared his eyes away from whatever he was looking at, obviously flustered. Sitting down, he pushed down his own dirty desires and cleared his throat. 'So, umm, Kiba? Who's that in the shower?'

'Shower?' Realising at who he was referring to, the Prince of Kuoh let out a light-hearted chuckle. 'That's probably Rias. She likes to take showers during the day.'

'Rias takes showers during the day?' Kuro mused. 'Interesting.'

'Anyway, what was that favour you wanted, Kuro?'

'Well,' looking over at Issei, Shiro sighed. 'This perve somehow got a girlfriend and he wants advice on how to treat her.' Sighing, the teen pulled out a lollipop out of his blazer's pocket and popped it into his mouth. 'I'm too lazy to go through all that, so I thought I'd get your help on the matter.'

'Hmm.' Kiba lost himself in thought as the door to the room opened up again. Glancing at the newcomer, Shiro sucked on the lollipop as a white-haired girl entered the room, two bangs held on both sides of her face with black, cat-shaped hair clips. 'Oh, Koneko,' the blonde said as the girl made her way towards him. 'What took you so long?'

'I was coming back from the cafeteria and saw two perverts trying to sneak a peak in the girl's locker-room,' the girl replied as she sat down and pulled two lollipops from her pocket. Passing on to Kiba, she stared emotionlessly at Shiro. 'I scared them off on my way back.' Glancing at Issei, Kuro noticed the look of pure bliss on his face as he had a perverted daydream. Sighing, the teen rapped his knuckles against his head before lounging in the seat.

'Anyway, have you thought of anything yet Kiba?' Kuro asked as he redirected the flow of the conversation, trying to stay on topic.

'I don't really know what to say about this,' he replied. 'Say, what's the girls name?'

'Name?' Looking at Shiro, the teen nodded.

'Her name is Yuuma.' Flinching at the name, Kiba quickly recovered while Koneko didn't react, but it was too late. After noticing the look in the blonde's face, Shiro sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

 _'Girl's probably a Fallen Angel or something,'_ Kuro thought to himself as he closed his eyes. Falling into a light doze, the world vanished into darkness.

* * *

 **[You should wake up, partner]**

'Why?' Shiro opened one eye and glanced around before closing his eye again. The teen was in an all too familiar place: the void.

 **[I'm all for laziness]** the voice replied, its deep voice booming. **[However, school's almost done. You still have duties to attend to]**

Shiro groaned. 'Alright then.' Slowly opening his eyes, he left the void and re-entered his body. Looking around, he noticed he was still in the Occult Research Club's room, untouched by anybody. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he saw the time and sighed. 'Still got fifteen minutes of class left.' Forcing himself to get up, Kuro left the room, failing to see a certain girl staring at him from the darkness.

Exiting the building, the teen made his way towards the large gymnasium where the school was assembled, taking his time. As he reached the building, he remembered that he was supposed to talk to the whole school about his plans. Groaning, Shiro pulled himself forwards and entered the large building just as the student council finished announcing an upcoming festival.

'And now,' the president of the student council said with a smile as her eyes scanned the crowd. 'I'd like to invite Shiro Kuroda to the stage to announce his plans.' With a wave of applause, Sona Shitori walked off the stage as Shiro made his way towards the microphone. Slowly climbing the stairs, he reached the pedestal and cleared his throat before looking over the wave of students.

'So,' Kuro said loudly, some people flinching at the amount of effort he was putting into his speech. 'I'd like to address the growing problem with fan clubs surrounding myself and Kiba.' Ignoring the audible gasps and love-struck looks, the teen powered on before he lost his energy. 'While Kiba and I personally have no problems with the fans, I'd like to address a problem I found.' Taking a deep breathe, Shiro relaxed as his usual, lazy demeanour took over. 'Why don't you make it an official club instead of keeping it unofficial? It would make it a whole lot easier to keep up to date on all of our actions and make your life a lot easier.' Chuckling, the teen knew this had multiple flaws, but he couldn't care. 'I'd only have one condition on this though.' Raising one finger, he waggled it lazily in the air. 'If Kiba or I get in a relationship of some sort, you'd have to drop the club.' Looking over at Sona, he saw a bemused expression on her face. 'Student Council President, would that be alright to make the fan clubs official?'

The president pondered this and sighed, hiding the small smile on her face. 'I don't see why you can't,' she replied, looking up at the lanky boy. 'We'd have to place some restrictions for your privacy, but apart from that, it should be fine.'

As a lazy smile crawled onto his face, Shiro faced the audience again. 'Now, with that over, I have one more thing to say.'

 **[You aren't doing what I'm thinking, are you?]** The voice from before said with a hint of amusement.

'Issei Hyoudou,' Kuro said aloud. 'Good luck with your date.' Winking at the students, Shiro slipped off stage as every student whipped around to stare at the one of the perverted trio.

'WHAAATTT!'

 **[That wasn't nice]** The deep voice boomed, even though Shiro knew he was amused.

'That was fun,' he replied, ignoring the voice. 'Besides, Ezod, your rarely awake. I may as well entertain you while you're not sleeping.

 **[Very true]** The dragon chuckled in response. **[So, where're you going now?]**

'I think I'll go home,' Shiro said as he exited Kuoh Academy's gates. 'It's been a while since I've actually visited my real home.'

 **[Fair enough]** Smiling, Kuro clicked his fingers as a massive tear in the air in front of him opened, revealing a void of iridescent colours.

'Just like looking through a kaleidoscope,' he muttered before stepping through. As the hole disappeared, Shiro smiled as a gargantuan dragon floated pass, its ruby red skin shining at him. The western looking dragon, sensing somebody was looking at him, glanced at the floating teen with one of his crimson eyes and let out a roar.

 **'Shiro,'** Great Red's voice echoed in the Dimensional Gap. **'It's good to see you again.'**

'Good to see you as well, old man,' Shiro teased. Floating over to the massive dragon, the teen rested behind his horn, using it as a backrest whilst looking into Great Red's eyes.

 **[It's been a while, Great Red]**

 **'Ahh, so Ezod is with you as well now?'** Snickering, the True Dragon God did a barrel roll, making Shiro smiled, bemused.

'It took me a while to wake him up,' the teen replied as he raised his arm. 'He's lazy like me, so I only use him when I have to.'

 **'For a forgotten Dragon God, he's quite useful in battle,'** Great Red stated as he sped up, flying much faster than before.

 **[The only reason I'm forgotten is because I feel asleep just as all the action began]** Ezod snorted, his voice resonating from within the teen.

'That's your fault for sleeping in the dimensional gap,' Shiro replied slyly before laying down.

 **[What are you getting at, partner?]**

'Oh, nothing.' Resting his arms behind his head, he closed his eyes, falling asleep instantly.

 **[Hmph]**

 **'It seems we have some catching up to do, old friend.'**

 **[That we do. However, I'm surprised]**

 **'Surprised by what?'**

 **[The fact that you allowed this Nekomata to become friends with you]**

 **'Oh, that?'** Great Red laughed, filling the usually silent void. **'I found him here as a child. I was surprised to see a child surviving in the Dimensional Gap, but I found out that you resided within him, so it made more sense.'**

 **[I see]** Ezod went silent as he lost himself in his thoughts. **[Wait, do you think Ophis hurled him in here?]**

 **'Honestly, it wouldn't surprise me. She'll do anything for her** _ **silence.**_ **'**

The two dragons chuckled at this before catching up on past events, talking like two best friends who hadn't spoken to each other in months.

* * *

Shiro opened his eyes and let out a yawn as he sat up. Looking around at the Dimensional Gap, he noticed a lack of noise and looked down at Great Red. The True Dragon God was sleeping, its eyes closed as it made no noise. Smiling, the teen opened a hole back into the normal world before passing through, entering a park at night-time while the portal closed.

'Die!' Freezing, Shiro watched as the girl called _Yuuma_ hurled a spear of light at a familiar looking brunette. As the spear buried itself in Issei's gut, the onlooker sighed.

'Umm, do you want me to leave or nah?'

'Huh?' Looking around, the woman spotted the teen and snarled. 'I remember you. How the hell did you get in here?'

'I travelled from the Dimensional Gap to here. Why?'

'Impossible.'

'Anyway,' Shiro stared at the woman. 'What's your name? It clearly isn't Yuuma.'

'You're going to die, so I'll humour you.' Revealing her set of onyx wings, the fallen angel laughed as she summoned a spear of light. 'My name is Raynare, and I am Fallen Angel!'

'Interesting...' Shiro looked at the woman's body with a glazed face. Raynare was very attractive, young woman with violet eyes, her slender body capturing the teen's attention. Her silky black hair reached down to her hips which swayed in a hypnotizing pattern. 'Is that all of your clothing?' He asked as he looked at the black, leather strips that barely covered her large bust and womanhood. Gloves ran up her arms with small lengths of chain hanging from them and shoulder guards with three spikes protruding from the right one, black thigh-high heel boots finishing off the outfit.

'You coming here is quite fortunate for me,' Raynare said, dragging Shiro out of his thoughts. 'After all, you were a witness, and I would've had to come after you eventually.' Chuckling, the Fallen Angel raised her arm, the spear of light following the motions. 'Die!' Hurling the spear of light, it travelled at extreme speeds, only for the teen to absentmindedly slap it aside. 'W-Wha-?'

Leaving her speechless, Shiro sighed, disappointed. 'It's a shame. All that potential and you wasted it on that outfit. It leaves nothing to be desired. Such a shame...'

'Pervert,' the woman muttered as she touched down on the ground, not realising she had begun to fly. 'Anyway, what are you? Not just anybody can swat aside an attack from me.'

'You don't need to know that.' Watching Raynare's eyes narrow as she glared at him, he sighed. 'Get lost. I don't feel like killing you right now. If you don't...' Shiro allowed a tiny bit of his power to manifest outside of his body and created a pulse from his aura, creating a shockwave around his body as he sent the Fallen Angel flying.

'Tsk!' Regaining control of her body, Raynare deactivated the barrier before retreating the scene.

'Shi-ro-,' Issei shuddered violently before coughing up a cup full of blood.

'Shh.' Bending down at the dying brunette, Shiro groaned as he saw the teen had no chance of surviving. 'Look at what you've done now,' he muttered. Looking around, Kuro noticed a strange paper of a sort with a summoning circle on it, a symbol of a certain family hidden in the bottom corner. Standing up, the teen looked at Issei and sighed. 'Looks like you're getting a second chance.' Activating the pamphlet, Shiro stood back as it disintegrated and was replaced with a large, summoning circle. Floating downwards came Rias Gremory, a beautiful young woman with white skin and blue-green eyes. Known as the most beautiful girl at Kuoh Academy, the crimson-haired princess came to a touchdown, her hair reaching down to her thighs with one strand sticking out at the top, her loose bangs covering her forehead and framing her face.

'He's in a worse state than I thought,' the heir to the Gremory family muttered as she immediately crouched down beside the dying teen.

'Ri-as...' Issei's hand fell down by his side as he lost consciousness.

'Screw the formalities.' Rias reached inside her pocket and brought out eight pawn pieces and held them against Issei's chest. Seeing them pulse red once, she smiled before slowly pushing them into his chest. As the pieces entered, the dying teen's wound closed up and he coughed violently, scarlet blood flying out of his mouth before his breathing became regular.

Seeing the brunette's sudden reincarnation, Shiro smiled as the ruin princess stood up.

'Sup,' Kuro said aloud, waving as the princess of ruin whipped around, her hands lighting up with destruction magic. 'No need to be alarmed, it's just me.'

'Kuro,' she replied, eyes narrowed suspiciously. 'What are you doing here?'

'Well, I just summoned you, but you were too busy with his wounds to notice me. Also, congrats on the new member to your peerage!' Shiro clapped his hands together as he managed a half-smile.

'Tell me, Kuro,' Rias said as she circled the teen, a small sphere of red energy forming between her hands. 'How do you what a peerage is?'

'Isn't it obvious?' He deadpanned before sighing. 'Rias Gremory, next heir to the Gremory Clan, little sister to Sirzechs Lucifer who is currently one of the four Great Satans in the Underworld. Does that clear everything up?'

'I suppose it does.' Sighing, the girl let the energy in her hands dissipate as she walked over to the brunette's body and picked it up. Seeing her struggle, Shiro sighed and went over to help. Effortlessly picking up Issei's body, he placed him over his shoulder before looking at Rias. 'I've got questions for you, Kuro. However,' she looked at the brunette's body. 'This takes priority. I want you at the Occult Research Club tomorrow. I'll send somebody to get you.'

'There's no need for that,' he replied as he created a teleport circle. 'I'll be there. Just make sure to send one for Issei.' Stepping through, Rias watched as Kuro disappeared with the brunette before sighing. She could tell that he would be a troublesome one.

* * *

'Is this necessary?' Shiro groaned as he was surrounded by Rias's peerage.

'Of course,' the crimson haired devil replied. 'You managed to stay under our radar this whole time without being detected. I'd like to see how powerful you are.'

'Wouldn't you normally assume that because you can't sense someone's presence that they're naturally weak?'

'Maybe, but I believe that you have plenty of potential.'

Fine,' Shiro sighed. 'Let's get this over and done with.' Walking out onto the centre of the area used for 100m sprints, the teen yawned. 'Alright, come at me when you're ready.'

'Prepare yourself,' he heard them all mutter, feeling sympathetic for the teen. As they all rushed in, Shiro sighed. Watching Kiba approach, the teen leaned backwards, the blonde's sword sailing past his face. As Kiba over-extended, Kuro lazily struck him in the gut with his knee, winding the boy. Sensing a presence from behind, Shiro grabbed Kiba's body and pushed it towards the enemy. Hearing Koneko's displeased voice, the teen smiled before backing up. Watching the first-year rush him, he let her fist come closer and closer before simply palming it off. As the girl stumbled forwards, Shiro lightly tapped her back and sent her stumbling towards the ground.

 _'Thunder!'_ Looking towards the sky, Kuro sighed as he watched the burst of yellow mana fly towards him. Hitting the ground with an explosive force, massive dust clouds filled the area as Akeno smiled, confident she hit her target.

'It'd be better if you didn't have to announce your attacks,' Shiro called out through the dust, stunning everybody. Swiping his hand sideways, a gust of wind blew away the clouds and revealed the teen with his arm outstretched, a large boulder in his palm. Lowering his arm, Shiro admired the large gash in the rock before letting it disintegrate.

'That's enough.' Looking over at Rias, the girl frowned. 'Come on, let's head back to the club room before discussing anything else.'

'Sure.' Sighing, Shiro began walking towards the crimson-haired woman and matched her pace whilst her peerage began to follow after. 'I need to talk to you after all this,' the teen said quietly, making sure no-one overheard them. Rias frowned at this, but didn't say anything as Kuro slowed down and began talking to her servants.

* * *

'Want one?' Shiro offered a lollipop to the school idol.

'No thanks,' the girl replied as she extracted her own sweets from her pocket. Smiling, the teen lounged in the chair as Kiba entered the room followed by a confused Issei.

'Ahh, you're here,' Rias smiled as she watched the brunette sit down from behind her desk.

'I've prepared snacks,' Akeno announced as she wheeled a cart from around the corner, multiple cups, a teapot and various sweets visible. Pouring a cup, she handed one to Rias before moving over towards Shiro and the others. 'Would you like one, Issei?' The girl asked as she handed a cup to Kiba.

'Umm, sure,' he responded, taking the cup with two hands before carefully blowing on the hot contents.

'How about you, Kuro?'

'I'm fine,' the teen replied lazily. Glancing at Rias, the princess caught his eye and sighed. Standing up, the red-head moved forwards until she stood behind the chair where Kiba and Koneko sat.

'Now, let's get down to business.' Looking at the brunette, Rias smiled. 'Issei, I'm sure you have plenty of questions, and we've left you in the dark for far too long. So, I won't hold you back anymore. Ask away.'

'R-Right.' Taking a deep breathe, the brunette calmed his jittery nerves. 'Are you a devil, Rias?'

'I'll be frank with you Issei,' the crimson-haired girl responded. 'I'm not the only devil here.'

Shiro sighed as he realised what the following conversation would be. Closing his eyes, he fell into a light doze, not wanting to have to listen to the pointless conversation about fallen angels, angels and devils, and how the world works for devils.

'Does that answer all your questions, Issei?' Slowly opening his eyes, Shiro remembered where he was and let out a yawn, startling the Occult Research Club.

'Yeah.'

'Great!' Clapping her hands together, Rias went back behind her desk and sat down, her queen by her side. 'Now, since you're now officially a member of the Occult Research Club, I'll have you go out and start doing contracts.'

Wait,' Issei interrupted. 'I have one more question.' Looking over at Shiro, the brunette frowned. 'Who are you, exactly? Like, what are you?'

'Rude,' Shiro scoffed as he stretched, letting out a slight moan. 'For what I am... Hmm...' The teen lost himself in thought. Raising his hand like a paw, he somehow brought it down in a cute way as he said, 'I'm a neko, nya.'

'W-Wha?' Issei shook his head rapidly before glaring at Kuro. 'Seriously, what are you?'

'I just told you,' Shiro replied, a bored expression on his face. Sighing, the teen ignored his question and looked over at Rias. 'So, whatcha gonna do with me?'

Rias lost herself in her thoughts. 'I'm not exactly sure yet,' she admitted. 'I've seen your powers, and I want you in my peerage, but you're an unknown right now.'

'We'll talk about this later,' Kuro said as he waved his hand in her direction, authority in his voice, surprising everyone. 'For now, you should send Issei to his contracts.' Returning to his normal, lazy persona, the teen showed a lazy smile. 'He'll need to get used to the devil life quick. After all, an ordinary life isn't an option anymore.'

* * *

'What are you? Better yet, _who_ are you, Shiro Kuroda?' Rias and Akeno both examined the teen twirling the pen around his finger as he watched them, a bored expression on his face.

'I suppose I can trust you two that none of this information will be told to anyone else?' Shiro asked as he looked out the window, the moonlight lighting the area up with its gentle rays.

'Of course.' Sighing, the teen set the pen down as he straightened up.

'Alright. Well, to clear everything up, my name _is_ Shiro Kuroda. However, I am not a devil.'

'If you aren't a devil,' Rias's eyes narrowed. 'Then what are you?'

'To put it simply, I'm a Nekomata. Well, a Nekoshou'

'Nekomata? Nekoshou? Wait, then that means that-.'

'Yes,' Shiro said. 'I'm the same as Koenko Toujou.'

'How do you know that Koneko's a Nekomata?' Rias stood up abruptly as she stared at the teen, curious but on guard at the same time.

'Easy,' he replied. 'I can sense her power within. While it _is_ supressed, I can still sense it. After all, I've also met her sister, Kuroka, as well.' Freezing at the mention of the stray devil, Rias glared while Akeno smiled, intrigued at the boy's knowledge.

'Do you how much pain Koneko's sister has put her through?' Rias asked, her voice soft but filled with held-back emotions. 'The reason the poor girl is emotionless is because of Kuroka.'

'A simple misunderstanding,' Shiro replied, choosing his words carefully. Raising his hand, he stopped Rias from responding. 'One day, I might tell you the whole story, but for now, trust me on this.' Sighing, Kuro looked over at Akeno. 'You've been strangely quiet. Something on your mind?'

'Well,' the girl began, only for a black flash to darken the room for a brief instant.

'That's my cue to go,' Shiro muttered as he stood up. Walking towards the door, he rested his hand on the knob before sighing. 'Sorry about this. I've got important stuff to take care of right now. I'll be back tomorrow.' Pulling the door open, Kuro left the club room, and as the door shut behind him, his body was engulfed in shadows as he teleported to the Underworld.

* * *

Sirzechs was strolling down by a river, finally managing to get some peace and quiet, only for a strange boy to come walking out of shadows in front of him. Immediately on guard, he raised his hands, only to sigh in relief as the figure waved at him in an all too familiar way.

'Shiro,' he greeted as the teen slowly made his way towards him. 'It's been a while, hasn't it?'

'Sure has,' he replied. Stopping in front of Lucifer, he sighed. 'So, why'd you ask me to meet you here?'

'I heard that you recently came into contact with my younger sister,' the crimson-haired devil said. 'And because of that, I have a request for you. Would you mind joining my sister's peerage?'

'Are you sure that's alright?' Shiro frowned. 'You what I am and how powerful I am.'

'I know,' Sirzechs muttered. 'That's why I'm entrusting you to her. After all, I did save you back then.'

'Where's this coming from?' Shiro asked as he raised an eyebrow. 'You were never one to really dwell on the past.'

'People change, Shiro.'

'You're a devil, not a human.'

'Anyway,' Sirzechs changed the flow of the conversation, amusing the teen. 'You owe me for when I saved your life, and I expect you to repay it.'

'Of course,' Shiro sighed. 'So, what're you going to do about me?'

'I'll contact some friends,' Lucifer replied. 'After all, I can't let somebody with my evil pieces within them go and join another peerage.' Chuckling, the man patted his pawn's head, ignorant of the red teleportation circle appearing behind him.

'Two mutation pieces, and both are pawns...' Shiro sighed. Just how the hell was he going to join a weaker peerage after being a part of Sirzech's peerage? Bringing himself out of his thoughts, he noticed Grayfia approaching silently, a silent rage on her face. 'So,' Kuro said loudly, distracting the Crimson Satan. 'After I'm done repaying your favour, I'll be back in your peerage, right?'

'Actually,' Sirzechs replied. 'I was thinking of getting you promoted to a High-Class Devil. Even though your identity was never revealed in rating games and when you fought against the Old Satan faction, I can use those as proof to get you promoted.'

'I suppose this day was coming.' Sighing again, Kuro saw how close Grafia was before backing up. 'Anyway, I gotta get going. Seeya next time, Zechsy!' As shadows engulfed his body, the Crimson-haired Satan sighed at hearing his nickname before he turned around and was met with his wife's eyes.

'Oh shit.'

* * *

 **[You are certainly the most entertaining host I have had so far]**

'That's because I'm the second host you've ever had,' Shiro responded as he entered the Dimensional Gap. Seeing the familiar area, he smiled as he found a group of people floating through the space, protected by a small barrier of energy.

 **[Very true]** Ezod smiled. Noticing where Kuro was looking, the dragon sighed. **[Is that who I think it is?]**

'Yep,' the teen replied. 'Draig's rival.'

 **[Great. I didn't want to have to talk to the Great Ass Emperor]**

'You love talking to Albion, just admit it.'

 **[I never said I didn't enjoy the talks, it's just the nickname he's received.]**

'You can blame Vali for that. He just can't help himself.'

 **[At least it isn't publicly known yet.]**

'Yet.' Laughing alongside Ezod, the group of people noticed the source of sound and investigated, the barrier of mana getting closer and closer. Upon seeing the teen, a high-pitched squeal could be heard as a certain woman jumped up and down on the spit, her jet-black hair bouncing with every movement.

 **[Prepare yourself. This is going to hurt]**

'I know.' As soon as the barrier enveloped Shiro, Kuroka flew forwards and tackled Kuro to the bottom of the barrier, wrapping her arms around the nekomata in a bear-hug.

'Kuro!' The woman moaned. 'How could you leave me all alone like that?'

'Heh, sorry,' the teen replied, still trapped by her arms. Looking over at Vali, Shiro smiled. 'Hey man, it's been a while.'

'Sure has,' the silver-haired teen replied as he kept looking straight ahead, his hazel eyes unwavering as he continued searching. Vali was still wearing the same clothes as last time; a dark-green V-neck shirt with a high-collared black leather jacket, burgundy jeans with a silver chain dropping down over them and black shoes with matching buckles.

'Good to see you as well, Bikou, Arthur.'

'Good to see you as well, Shiro,' Arthur Pendragon replied with a slight bow, the bespectacled man looking straight ahead as he moved the barrier. Blonde hair with a strand across his face, the man still dressed in business suits no matter where he went.

'Sup Kuro,' Bikou replied with a smile. The descendant of Sun Wukong was standing beside Arthur wearing ancient Chinese armour, his short, black hair combed neatly for once.

'How come you won't say hello to me?' Kuroka cried out as she squeezed Shiro tighter, her bust now covering his face.

'Well,' the teen replied, his voice somewhat muffled. 'I would, but-.'

'Just teasing you, nya,' the woman replied as she let go, a playful smiled on her face. Rubbing his head, Shiro looked up and sighed. Kuroka was very attractive, especially in his case since he was also a nekomata, but he didn't harbour any romantic feelings towards the woman. A voluptuous figure, long, black hair with spilt bangs and hazel-gold eyes with cat-like pupils, her seductive body was covered by a black and red kimono and tied off with a yellow obi, a set of golden beads attached to the ends of the sash. To finish off her look, she also had an ornately detailed headband, and her kimono was open at the shoulders, letting everybody see her bust that easily rivalled Rias and Akenos.

'So,' Vali said aloud, gaining Shiro's attention. 'What were you doing floating in the Dimensional Gap?'

'Hmm,' Kuro looked up from where he sat as Kuroka sat next to him, using his shoulder as a head rest. 'I don't really know. I just finished talking to Sirzechs before coming here. I was hoping to find Great Red so I could sleep, but I don't feel like calling him here.' Sighing, the teen laid down, using his arms as a pillow as Vali's eyes widened.

'You can summon Great Red?' He asked, his voice shaking slightly.

'Yep.'

Arthur just sighed. 'Vali, now isn't the best time. You know that you aren't strong enough yet.'

'True.' Sighing, the silver-haired teen looked straight ahead. 'Aren't you just full of surprises.'

'Yep.' Closing his eyes, Shiro felt something on his gut and opened one eye to find Kuroka using his stomach as a pillow. Smiling, the teen fell into a light doze as Ezod decided to speak up.

 **[Hello, Albion]**

 **{So you were awake then, Ezod}**

 **[Of course I was]**

Ignoring the two dragon's conversations, Vali kept looking straight ahead.

 _'Great Red can wait,'_ he thought to himself. _'For now.'_

* * *

 **New story. Tell me if I got personalities wrong so I can go fix it up later. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **-Striderm8**


	2. An Unexpected Request?

**One Of A Kind**

* * *

Shiro rubbed his chest, wincing slightly at the fiery pain that flared up as he lounged in his chair, awake for once in his class. As the teacher ignored him and asked a random student a question, the teen glanced out the window and saw flowing, crimson hair beside silver braids. Smirking, Kuro stood up and left the classroom, gaining a curious look from fellow students and a furious outburst from the male teacher. Ignoring them, he slowly walked down the hallway and reached the main entrance.

'Hey Zechsy, Grayfia,' Shiro called out as he made his way towards the couple.

'Hello Kuro,' Grayfia responded as she bowed her head.

'I think you know why we're here,' Sirzechs replied as he simply waved.

'Of course,' Shiro sighed. 'I'll go through with it, but I had something to ask you.'

'Continue.' Opening a teleport circle, the trio stepped in as a woman came walking by. Stopping in her path at seeing Lucifer, her eyes narrowed when she saw Kuro among them.

'Rias has used all eight of her pawns on Issei,' Shiro stated as the circle began to activate. 'What piece will I be?'

* * *

'So,' Sirzechs said to the magic circle beside his ear. 'I need you to make a choice, Rias. You can either get your newest member have two of the pawn pieces taken out, or waste some of the potential of your new member.' Sighing, the Satan sat down as Grayfia entered the room with a tray in her hands. 'The choice is yours to make.'

Rias sat in silence in the Occult Research Club room as the connection to her elder brother was cut. Bringing her hands together and resting her forehead against them, the crimson-haired princess lost herself in thought as Akeno watched with a frown.

'Akeno,' the girl finally said, breaking the eerie silence. 'Fetch Issei for me.' Nodding, her queen left the room, letting Rias let out a sigh. 'I wonder why he wants me to do this...' She murmured as she stood up. Walking towards the window, the #1 girl of Kuoh Academy watched the birds chirp and fly past as rays of light glowed down on the tops of clusters of trees.

* * *

 _One Confusing, Complex Situation Later..._

'I don't know how we did it,' Akeno muttered as she held her chest with her arms while looking down at the unconscious Issei. 'But I'm glad that's over.'

'My Akeno,' Rias replied with a smile. 'It's not every day that I get to see your sensitive side.' Her queen shuddered.

'Well, if somebody grabs my boobs and starts pulling on them hard, of course I'm going to become sensitive!' Looking over at the sprawled body of a pervert with some mild curiosity, Akeno chuckled as she returned to her usual self. 'Ufufufu, I won't deny that it _felt_ good though. Issei seems to be a very curious individual.'

'Don't you mean a perverted teenager?' Shiro closed the door behind him as Rias and Akeno looked at the teen, surprised.

'Kuro, what're you doing here?'

'Well,' Shiro laid down, using his arm as a pillow. 'Take a guess. I'm sure you know why.'

'Rias,' Akeno leaned over and whispered into her king's ear. 'Do you think he's referring to what Sona mentioned earlier?'

Rias nodded as her queen straightened up. 'Kuro, is it possible that you're the new possible member for me peerage?'

'Spot on.' Yawning, the teen closed his eyes as both girls gasped in surprise. 'I have a gift for you later on from Sirzechs, but I'd like to see how effective you all are in a battle.' Ignoring the stuttering from Rias, he heard Issei mutter something as he woke up before falling asleep himself.

* * *

 **[Wake yourself. Everyone's here]**

Withholding his groan, Shiro opened his eyes slowly and was greeted with the sight of Koneko staring at him, a lollipop resting idly in her mouth.

'He's awake now,' the white-haired girl said as she stood up from her crouching position.

'Time?' The teen asked as he yawned before sitting up, looking at his new surroundings.

'Seven-thirty,' Kiba's voice came from behind Kuro.

'Really?' Shiro sighed. 'Well, what's happening?'

'I was informed by the Arch-Duke that there was a stray devil leading people into the house up there,' Rias said as she walked past him.

'Great.' The teen rose from the grass and looked around at the countless, healthy trees that surrounded their location. Looking forwards, he saw an expensive looking house and sighed. 'Fun times.'

'So,' Issei asked as they all entered through the front doorway into what looked like a massive foyer. 'What _are_ stray devils?'

'Stray devils start out as devil servants,' Kiba explained. 'Once in a while, some servants rebel or kill their masters to gain freedom, which then leads them to becoming strays. These monsters care nothing for others, and do everything to fulfil their own, selfish desires which _always_ ends up in ugliness.'

'Right, before you all begin.' Everyone turned and looked at Shiro. 'I have no intention on fighting at all against this stray unless I have to. If Rias wants me to join her peerage, she has to prove that she is worthy enough of having me.'

'You talk like you're some type of big-shot,' Issei grumbled. 'I bet that Prince of Kuoh over here could wipe your ass with the floor without trying.'

'Ahh, thanks?' Kiba replied, uncertain of what to say from the unexpected praise.

'Anyway,' Rias interrupted the conversation. 'Issei. Are you familiar with the game of chess?'

 _Ting!_

Shiro glared as his eyes whipped to the location of the sound that went unnoticed by everyone.

'Umm,' the brunette scratched the back of his neck nervously. 'I've played the game before, but I totally suck.'

'As the master,' Rias ignored his comment. 'I am represented as the King, and my Empress is shown as the queen. My cavalier is my Knight and the Tank is my Rook, my clergyman my Bishop and the foot soldier my Pawn.'

'Since Rias is a pure-blooded devil and has the title of nobility,' Shiro interrupted as he followed the stray devil's movements in the dark. 'She was given her own set of chess pieces to use as she sees fit. Basically, devils with their own set of chess pieces bestow them upon their servants, giving them the power of the said piece.' Kuro hid his smile as he watched the stray stop moving, finally noticing their presence. 'These are known as Evil Pieces.'

'We have company,' Akeno said cheerfully as Issei processed the information.

'Issei,' the crimson-haired princess said as she stopped the brunette's question on the tip of his tongue. 'I want you to watch how my servants fight tonight so you can learn from it. Shiro, I want you to watch so I can prove worthy of being your master.'

'Sure,' Kuro muttered. 'Don't disappoint me.'

* * *

Kuro was disappointed, especially with Rias. After her peerage took down the stray devil with some unnecessary showing off, the teen watched the crimson-haired princess summon an orb of Destruction magic. While he watched on with mild interest at the size it was, Shiro was disappointed with the lack of power in it. Rias needed time to create a large sphere of destruction magic, and while it had potential to become devastating, it was kinda pathetic from what he saw.

'Rias, fight me,' Shiro said aloud. Everyone's eyes drifted to him, as if they didn't quite hear what he said.

'You want to fight Rias?' Akeno said in disbelief. 'Ufufufu, you must be awfully confident, _Kuro,_ if you think you can win.'

'Akeno's right,' Kiba replied. 'There's a reason why Rias is known as the Crimson Haired Ruin Princess.'

'You must be out of your mind if you think you can beat Rias,' Koneko stated emotionlessly.

'You really think you can beat Rias? Even after that awesome display?' Issei shook his head. 'There's no way you can beat someone with tits like that! With those, she has unlimited power!'

'Shut it pervert,' Shiro snapped back, a fearsome glare on his face. Everyone took a step back from his sudden outburst, feeling the change in his aura instantly. 'So, do you accept?'

'What if I decline?'

'Well then,' Kuro said, his hand nanometres away from her throat, fingers poised to crush her windpipe. 'I'll force you to fight me.'

'W-What speed,' Kiba muttered, finally taking in what happened. Shiro was standing a good ten meters away from Rias when a violent gush of wind forced everyone to either avert or protect their eyes, only for them to find him in front of their master.

'Fine, I accept.' Nodding, Kuro backed up until there was ten meters between the two again. Rubbing her throat, Rias let out the breath she was holding before glaring at the teen. 'I won't hold back, so don't cry when I beat you.'

'We'll see about that,' Shiro replied. 'I'll hold back for your sake. Can't have Riser having his future wife mentally scarred.'

'How do you know about that?' Rias growled as an ocean of emotions swamped her head of reasonable thinking. Raising her hands without thinking of the consequences, mana instantly flowed between her palms and an unstable orb of crimson energy began to form. Quickly building in size until it was as big as a school-room, the ruin princess hurled it at Shiro.

'Flaw one,' Kuro held up his pointing finger as the sphere came closer and closer. He could already feel the gravitational pull urging him to be sucked in, and the deadly power beginning to slowly disintegrate his clothes. 'Size isn't everything.' Smirking, the teen formed a tiny orb of darkness on his fingertip just as the sphere of destruction magic collided. Rias watched on with a smile as her orb enveloped the teen.

'I told you I wouldn't hold back,' she muttered, only to gasp. 'W-What?'

'Honestly, haven't you watched your brother fight before?' The scarlet sphere pulsed violently before shrinking insanely fast. Shiro smiled as the tiny orb of darkness on his fingertip absorbed all of the power without gaining in size. 'Just making the magic form into a large ball won't confirm its power. You have to concentrate and compress the power to make something strong. Example.' Flicking the tiny orb of darkness towards Rias, Kuro stretched out his arm and splayed his hand. 'This tiny orb contains all of the power from your sphere.' Clenching his fist, the orb of darkness glowed red as it grew in size before colliding with Rias. 'Try and withstand your own power, Rias Gremory.'

'Damnit,' the girl groaned as her clothes began tearing away before disappearing into the sphere of darkness. 'Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, help me stop this!' Reacting to their master's orders instantly, the three servants joined Rias's side and used whatever they could to stop the orb. Kiba held his sword horizontally and was pushing against the sphere, his sword slowly beginning to crumble into dust, Akeno was using her lightning to push back the orb and Koneko was attempting to push the mana away, her hands enveloped by the darkness.

'Having trouble?' Shiro called out.

'We are doing _fine!'_ Rias growled as her peerage began to overwhelm the sphere. Soon, an eruption of darkness covered the area and everyone fell to the ground from the sheer force.

'A-Amazing,' Issei mumbled as he stood up. 'They managed to destroy the magic.'

'I wouldn't be so impressed Issei,' Kuro said. 'Rias needed help from her peerage to help hold off her own sphere of destruction.'

'If it was her magic, then why was it black?'

'I made a tiny orb of magic that sucked in all of the power and reflected it back at her.'

 _'He has something similar to Sona's sacred gear?'_ Akeno thought to herself as she helped Rias to her feet.

'Anyway,' Shiro let out a yawn. 'Here's a test for you, Rias and peerage.' He glanced over at Issei. 'That also includes you.' Clicking his fingers, a tiny portal unknown to the brunette opened underneath him and sucked the unsuspecting teen in before dropping him beside Rias. 'I'll send one ball of energy at each of you; your choice on how big it is, the power won't change depending on its size, and if you manage to at least stop it from moving, reflect it or redirect it, then I'll do one thing for all of you, regardless of what it is.' Shiro sighed. 'This is the order we'll go in. Kiba, Koneko, Issei, Akeno and then Rias.'

'Why should we go through with this?' Kiba asked with a glare. 'We don't get a choice in this at all?' Kuro let a tiny fraction of his power leak through his aura, blasting everything nearby away as a dark aura barely visible surrounded his body.

'Does that answer your question?' Shiro responded. 'Also, that was near my full power if you wanted to know.'

'Fine.' Kiba moved forwards as he summoned a sword into his hand. Swinging it around, he settled into a combat stance. 'Whenever you're ready.'

'Sure,' the teen shrugged as he held his hand out, palm facing the heavens. Slowly, a ball of energy the size of a dodgeball formed, glowing a passive blue. 'This is a sphere of water magic. Don't underestimate its power.' Letting the orb roll off his fingertips, the ball-shaped magic slowly floated its way towards Kiba. The blonde tightened his grip on his sword, a bead of sweat running down his face.

'This should be easy, it's only elemental magic, and water at that.' As soon it got in range, Kiba raised the blade above his head and brought it down in a devastating arc. As soon as his blade made contact with the sphere, crackles of magical energy arced out as the blade fought against the orb. Neither forces made any type of leeway for the other to advance, but Kiba was visibly struggling. His arms were shaking and his skin was beginning to go slightly pale, sweat dripping down his fit body.

'I told you to not underestimate its power,' Shiro muttered.

'Damnit,' the blonde grunted as he was forced to one knee, the ground beginning to crack at his feet. Putting all of his strength into cleaving the magical orb in half, the sword managed to create a crack, and Kiba took the opportunity. Using his left-hand to keep the sword in place, he summoned another sword in his right hand and stabbed into the sphere. The blade met no resistance as the sphere began to glow dangerously, the magic beginning to become unstable. As the ball-shaped magic was about to explode, it simply dissolved into water droplets that fell gently onto Kiba.

'Well, you pass,' Kuro yawned.

'You liar, Kuro,' Kiba groaned. 'You said before that that was your full power. You hiding so much more, aren't you?'

'Maybe I am, maybe I'm not,' the person in question replied with a small smile, though there was some hurt in his eyes which he quickly hid. 'You'll never know.'

'Kiba! Are you alright?' Rias knelt down beside her knight who chuckled.

'I'm fine, but thank you for worrying about me,' the blonde replied faintly.

'We're family,' the red-head shook her head. 'If any of my servants are injured, of course I'm going to be worried.'

'I'm up next,' Koneko stated nonchalantly as she passed Kiba. Clenching her fists, she stopped about six meters away from Shiro.

'How big?'

'As large as before.'

'As you wish,' Kuro sighed before he created another sphere of power that was as large as Rias's orb earlier. He felt a pang of ill intention nearby but ignored it as he finished the attack. Glowing a blue-white, a flaming orb of power raced towards Koneko, and as the girl met it with her fist, she gasped in surprise as the nostalgic feeling that ran through her body. 'It's what you think it is,' Shiro said aloud, confirming the girl's suspicions.

'Senjutsu,' Akeno muttered as she helped Kiba to his feet again.

'How do you have access to that power?' Koneko asked as she was slowly pushed back by the orb, a hint of emotion in her voice. Smiling, the teen stretched his arms above his head.

'You should know why, Koneko,' he replied. 'I know you sensed the power in me when we first met.'

'I want answers.'

'You can have answers if you can stop that blast of ki.' Watching the girl struggle, Shiro frowned, wondering why she was struggling that much, only to realize something. 'I put too much power into that. Oops.' Stretching out his palm, a tendril of darkness whipped out at Koneko, and just before it hit the girl, wrapped itself around the energy and destroyed it.

'Why'd you destroy it?' She asked, eyes narrowing slightly.

'I put too much energy into it,' Shiro responded. 'If I didn't stop it, it could've possibly damaged you badly.' The teen sighed. 'Since I fu-, sorry. Since I stuffed up, I'll just say that you won.'

'I don't accept,' Koneko replied.

'How about this then.' Kuro held up one finger. 'I'll give you one chance, and with that chance, you attack me with any type of attack of your choice.' Standing up straight, Shiro pocketed his right hand, leaving only his left arm free of movement. 'Whenever you're ready.'

'I won't hold back.' Walking forwards slowly, showing no intention of a surprise attack, Koneko stopped in front of the teen before settling into a combat stance. Time passed before the girl suddenly moved, her right arm pumping backwards. As soon as her arm reached back as far as it could go, her elbow bent in as far as possible, Koneko let her fist loose. With extreme speed backed up with destructive strength, her punch was meant to do more than just hit Shiro. It was meant to hurt, possibly even kill the teen.

'Nice try,' Kuro smirked, much to her disbelief. The girl's punch was hovering mid-air, colliding with an invisible barrier of energy.

'So, I lost,' the girl managed a small smile.

'You did well. Even though I won, I'll let you ask me a question instead.' Patting Koneko on the head, she was surprised at his actions, but didn't stop him. 'Now, it's your turn, Issei.'

'Y-Yes!' The brunette made his way towards Kuro as Koneko walked towards Rias, the crimson-haired girl slightly worried.

'I'll make this easy,' he said aloud as Issei gulped nervously. 'Summon your sacred gear, and then we'll start.'

'R-Right.' Pumping his left arm into the sky, a scarlet light flashed in the area. 'Focus!' A gauntlet that resembled a twice critical materialised on his left hand.

'What I want you to do now is clear your thoughts,' Shiro said clearly. 'Make your mind blank. Once you've done that, focus on your arm where your sacred gear is and try and muster all the strength you can into that once point.'

'How will that even help me?' He frowned.

'Just do it.'

'Y-Yes sir!' Closing his eyes, the gauntlet on Issei's arm began to glow dangerously bright.

'Now that you've focused all your strength in that one spot,' Shiro said, a small smile on his face. 'Let it loose.'

 _'BOOST!'_ A crimson light enveloped Issei's left arm as he stared at the gauntlet, shocked at what he was seeing. The simple red gauntlet's green jewel in the centre glowed brightly as two golden spikes jutted out the sides. Crimson light wrapped itself around the brunette's arms and fingers before flashing once, transforming into a part of the gauntlet. The sacred gear itself glowed for a second before flashing, finishing the upgrade, leaving a draconic gauntlet in its wake.

'That's one of the thirteen pieces of Longinus, sacred gears that are known as the Tools to Destroy God!' Rias exclaimed, shocked at the appearance of an extremely rare sacred gear.

 **(It seems that I have been awoken)** A voice came from within Issei's arm, its deep voice resonating in the area.

'Hello, Draig,' Shiro said aloud, gaining the Welsh Dragon's attention.

 **(So, it seems someone knows of me.)** The Red Dragon Emperor snorted. **(While I do not recognize you, I do sense a fellow dragon inside of you)**

'Anyway, now that you're awake, help out Issei here.' Summoning a red orb of magic no bigger than a marble, Kuro flicked it at Issei who watched in disbelief.

'Dude,' he said. 'I may be weak, but you really think that I can't handle this?' Confident in his new gauntlet, Issei charged forwards and slammed his left fist into the marble, only to be sent flying backwards into a wall as the ball shattered.

'Well,' Shiro hid a grin. 'I put barely any power into that, but you _did_ manage to stop it, so I guess you win.' He glanced at Akeno before looking back at the unconscious Issei. 'Kiba, Koneko, mind helping him out?'

'I don't mind,' they replied before walking off towards the brunette.

'Now-,'

'No need to go easy on me, Kuro,' Akeno smiled as she brought her hand to her mouth. 'I like it rough.'

'Fine with me,' Shiro replied, ignoring her sexual innuendo. 'I'll use your own element against you, so be prepared.' Clicking his fingers, he created an orb the size of a dodgeball, hues of blue, purple and yellow seen crackling inside. Tossing it her way, Akeno raised both her hands and summoned her lightning. As the yellow energy crackled and howled in her hands, she waited, conserving her power before letting it all out in one moment. Her power shattered the orb, yellow lightning screeching outwards, but a blue orb came from within the power and tapped against Akeno's stomach. Confused at what touched her, she looked down, only for the ball to erupt outwards, crackles of deep-blue electricity sizzling over her body, ripping her clothes and leaving her in a revealing situation.

'That felt good,' Akeno moaned as she fell backwards, quivering with excitement.

'Akeno, are you alright?' Rias asked worried as she knelt down beside her best friend.

'She'll be fine,' Kuro said, earning a glare from Rias. 'She's a sadist, she enjoys this type of stuff. Besides, I put enough power in so it would be effective, but not kill.'

'So then, I guess it's my turn then?'

'You can always back out if you want to.'

'My peerage has gone through with the challenge already, so why wouldn't I?'

'Fair enough.'

'Since you are Sirzechs little sister, I'll give you a little treat.' Reaching into his pocket, Shiro pulled out a tiny red marble. Without saying a word, he broke the marble and a familiar, sinister orb of crimson energy formed above his hand. The sphere tried to suck everything in, the gravity around Kuro becoming ten times stronger.

'H-How can you use that?' Rias asked, dumbstruck. 'Only the Gremory family alongside the Bael family have access to that power!'

'You see,' the teen muttered. 'This is why I somewhat dislike devils, though every race does it. Once someone discovers a new type of magic and declares it their own, people think that its unique to that person alone, when it really isn't.' Shiro sighed as Rias watched on, eyes narrowed. 'The power of destruction can't be learned by anybody, only a select few who have the right abilities for the job.' Kuro blew lightly on the orb, sending it floating towards Rias as rough winds began to slowly gush into it. 'This _power_ is just every type of elemental magic compressed into a tiny ball. Once it stays compressed with everything else, it'll eventually break down the bonds between everything and create the ultimate destructive magic. The Gremory family and Bael family were born with the natural aptitude to use this hidden power, but I figured out how to create it artificially.'

'And how'd you do that?'

'I suppose I can tell you,' Kuro sighed as the ball reached Rias. 'I solidified the power of every element into a tiny orb. After that, I managed to create a liquid version of the elements without them going rogue before mixing them all together. Many failures later, I managed to succeed in creating the mixture before freezing the new marble-sized power of destruction. Of course, right now, I'm the only one who can do this process.'

'I-Incredible,' Rias muttered as she created a demonic barrier to stop the orb from hitting her. Her brain was struggling to wrap itself around the idea of man-made orbs of power of destruction, but she didn't have time to think. Watching her barrier crack, Rias gritted her teeth before destroying the barrier herself, only to replace it with a larger one.

'Word of advice,' Shiro called out. 'You shouldn't always rely on size. Sometimes focusing power into a pinpoint location can be more effective than having a largescale spell. You should try it out now, I guarantee that it'll work.'

'Why are you helping me for? I thought that you would've wanted to win?'

'Just winning doesn't confirm that everything went your way. Sometimes, winning the battle may result in you actually losing.'

'Hmph.' Rias could feel the ground underneath her beginning to give way and sighed.

'So, you aren't going to try out what I said?' Shiro yawned, the aura that had been surrounding him disappearing as he once again became the lazy teen they all knew.

'I'll try it, but only this once.' Concentrating, Rias attempted to create a smaller barrier with compressed energy, but gasped at the mental effort it required. Creating a small, focused barrier required for her to focus constantly, straining her mind. Pushing it to the side, Rias erased her barrier before replacing it with a barrier three times as small. The orb collided with it, but the demonic mana held its ground, not even affected. 'It... Actually worked?' The girl muttered, surprised.

'That's good enough for me.' Pointing at the orb with his finger, Shiro fired an invisible ray which pierced the sphere. 'Congratulations, you pass. Now, if you'll excuse me…' Clicking his fingers, the teen opened a portal and walked through before it closed on itself, leaving behind the Occult Research Club.

* * *

'Asshat,' Kuro muttered as he floated in the Dimensional Gap. 'Zechsy you piece of shit.'

'Exactly, why are you mad?'

Shiro fumed as he heard the Satan's voice through a magic circle. 'You know _exactly_ why I'm mad! You said that Rias and her peerage were well trained and powerful! They aren't even that strong!'

'But what do you think about their skills?' Sirzechs mused. 'You must've seen _some_ potential.'

Shiro sighed. 'Of course they have potential, that's one of the talents your little sister has. She chose servants with the ability to become High-class devils. However,' Sirzechs could hear the growl in Kuro's voice. 'You _do_ know what'll happen when I become part of her peerage, right?'

'I'm not happy with it either,' the crimson-haired Lucifer replied. 'But it's necessary. We can't have someone as powerful, maybe even stronger than a Ultimate class devil have all of his powers roam free without a master.'

'Sometimes, I curse my heritage.'

'To others, your line may be seen as a blessing.'

'Pff, yeah right.' Kuro shook his head. 'Being a rare nekomata is one thing, but being related to the Phenix family _and_ having a long lost, forgotten dragon inside me is another thing.'

'You'll live.' Sirzechs said, though there was a hint of sympathy. 'Anyway, it was nice talking to you, but I've got duties to attend to.'

'Sure,' Shiro yawned. 'Seeya Zechsy.' Ending the magic call, the teen sighed and swiped his arm horizontally, creating a tear in space that led to Kuoh Academy. Slowly floating through, he found himself outside the Occult Research Club's doors and sighed. Pushing the door open, Kuro trudged in and fell face-first onto the closest chair, only to hear a gasp of surprise. Looking up, his eyes connected with the blonde beauty's, midnight meeting emerald.

'I see you've finally decided to show up.' Pushing himself off the new girl with an apology, Shiro managed to slump in the opposite side of the chair and gaze at Rias, her face clearly holding back some anger.

'How long was I gone?'

'Four days.'

'Fantastic,' he sighed. 'So, who's the new girl?'

'This is Asia Argento,' Rias said as she smiled at the blonde. 'She was a former nun, but was exiled. Issei ran into her accidentally and ended up stumbling upon a plot to steal the girl's sacred gear.'

'Twilight healing,' Shiro muttered, surprising the two. The teen looked at the blonde, his emotionless face unnerving the girl. 'I heard about you a while ago. The Church exiled you for healing an injured devil, did they not?'

'T-They did,' Asia murmured.

'As to be expected of Michael.' Kuro let out a yawn before glancing at Rias. 'So, _president_ , would you mind calling everybody here? It's probably about time I kept my word.'

'Now that everyone's here,' Shiro said to the devils sitting and standing in front of him. 'Let's get started. Kiba?'

'I have many questions for you, Kuro,' the prince of Kuoh responded. 'But I have one that needs to be answered.' The blonde let out a sigh before his gaze hardened. 'Do you happen to be in possession of any holy swords? To be more precise, do you have any of the fragments of Excalibur?'

'To answer your question, yes. I'm currently in possession of two fragments of Excalibur.' Sensing the anger beginning to radiate from his aura, Shiro sighed. 'I'll let you know something. I've travelled most of the world on jobs, and on these jobs, I've fought stray devils, angels, fallen angels, human magicians, even dragons and excommunicates of the church. I've seen holy sword duplicates and the real deal. Kiba, to tell you the truth, I dislike Holy Swords, but I recognise the power they have. However, I have no intention of using or destroying them.'

'I see.' Sitting back down, the teen watched Kiba lose himself in his thoughts.

'Koneko, you're up next.'

'How do you have access to Senjutsu?'

'Straight to the point?' Shiro let out a small chuckle. 'I like that. Though, isn't it obvious?' Seeing her blank look, he smiled. 'I'm a nekomata as well, though, I'm the part of the same rare nekoshou like you.'

'…' Koneko merely sucked on a lollipop as she gazed at Kuro.

'Don't believe me? I'll show you later.' The teen's eyes fell on Issei. 'Right, pervert. In a way, you beat my challenge. What do you want-.'

'Teach me on how to get girls falling for me like crazy!' The brunette bowed as he shouted.

'Seriously?' Shiro deadpanned. 'Fucking hell. Fine. You wanna know how? Don't. Be. A. Pervert. Fullstop.'

'Wha?'

'Next, Rias.'

'Become a servant of my peerage.'

'You sure about this?' Shiro asked, raising an eyebrow on a suddenly intrigued face. 'You really gonna waste it on this?'

'What else would I use it for?' Rias retaliated. 'I want you in my peerage, and that's final.'

'Fine,' Kuro sighed. 'Your request is accepted. Though, I already said I would join, so you really just wasted a valuable chip against me.' Clicking his fingers, everyone as a portal leading to a void opened and a briefcase floated down into Shiro's lap. 'Now, this is a gift to you, Rias. It's from your brother.'

'I wonder...' Walking over to Kuro, she took the case before standing between her servants and new servants. Opening the case with the push of a button, it slowly opened to reveal a glowing red rook.

'After having a talk with Issei and Sirzechs,' Shiro said, explaining the situation. 'We decided on me just becoming a rook for now. While I am better suited as a pawn for the promotional boost, Rias insisted on having Issei take all eight pieces.'

'Aren't you better suited for magic though?' Issei asked. 'I mean, you destroyed all of us with barely any of your power.'

'That's probably the first intelligent thing I've ever heard leave your mouth.' Everyone smiled at this as Issei broke down in anime tears. 'Anyway, while I would be good as a bishop, there's a problem.'

'And what would that problem be?' Akeno asked as she stared curiously at Kuro.

'My power, unfortunately, no matter what piece I become, will always be suppressed.' Shiro sighed. 'Only if I was a king of a peerage or free, then would I be able to access all my power...' Koneko noticed that the teen looked somewhat depressed as he spoke, but the look quickly disappeared of his face. 'Anyway, Rias, I have a favour to ask of you.'

'Hmm?' The crimson-haired girl frowned. 'What would that favor be?'

'Could you please kill me?'

* * *

 **I'm not apologizing for anything. Nothing at all.**

 **Great Red - ''**

 **Ezod - []**

 **Albion - {}**

 **Ddraig or Draig - ()**

 **Anyway, sorry for the wait. I don't really have an update schedule for this story, but there is** _ **definitely**_ **going to be at least one chapter per two months. Even saying that is kind of shaky, but oh well. Reviews will be appreciated, as it's what keeps me motivated to keep writing. Without any, I usually slack off, but at least make them constructive in a way.**

 **-Striderm8**

* * *

 **[That's something you don't hear everyday]** Ezod laughed to himself as he watched through his host's eyes at the shocked reactions he could see. Just as the dragon was about to speak, he froze as a cold sweat enveloped his draconic body. **[I see. You've already awakened then... brother]**


	3. Two Flames Meet

**One** **Of** **A Kind**

 **Arc 1 - Riser**

* * *

'Excuse me, I don't think I caught what you said.' The crimson-haired girl said.

'Easy.' Shiro slowly got up and walked over to Rias. Stopping in front of her, he gently took her hand and pressed it against his chest. 'I'd like you to kill me.'

'Are you insane?' Issei shouted. 'Why would you want to die? There's so many good things in this world, like boobs!'

'Shut it pervert.'

'He's somewhat right,' Kiba admitted. 'But why would you want to die, Kuro?'

'I've decided that's its about time I become a reincarnated devil.' The teen sighed, dropping Rias's hand. 'I know there's an easier way, but I'd like to experience death first hand, or get as close as I can.'

'You certainly are an interesting one,' Akeno murmured from behind her hands.

'Kuro, are you sure about this?'

'Actually, I should probably get Sirzechs to do it,' Shiro muttered. 'He's the closest to ever killing me before, but I was weaker then.'

'He's what?' Rias's eyes narrowed.

'June, 18th, 2015,' Kuro said aloud, earning a silent gasp from the crimson-princess. 'Rias will know what I'm talking about, possibly Akeno as well. After all, the event three years ago is somewhat famous among the Gremory Family.'

'Excuse me, but I don't follow,' Kiba admitted. 'What's so significant about that date?'

'That's not important right now.' Rias sighed. 'Kuro, I'll reincarnate you when I have the chance. However, I have more pressing matters at hand.'

'What?' Shiro turned around and leaned against the wall. 'Do you mean the flaming bird eavesdropping on our conversation?'

'I'm surprised.' A new voice said as a column of golden flames erupted in the room. Out stepped a handsome man in his early 20's, short blond hair and dark-blue eyes full of arrogance. A burgundy blazer with a gold embroidery on the right with a white, buttoned-up shirt, matching pants and black dress shoes, Riser Phenix smirked as he gazed at a surprised Rias. 'Riser didn't expect to be caught.'

'I knew you were there the whole time,' Kuro replied as he walked forwards, both hands in his pockets. 'After all, you really weren't hiding your presence at all, but I didn't expect anyone else to notice apart from Draig.' Stopping in front of the man, Shiro's blank face slightly unnerved his elder.

'Are you saying these people are beneath you?' Riser raised an eyebrow questioningly.

'In a way, yes.' Rias bit her tongue alongside Kiba, knowing what he said was true in terms of strength.

'Haha! Riser likes you! Unfortunately, Riser isn't here for you.' His gaze shifted to the crimson-haired beauty. 'Riser is here to see his fiance.'

'Hold it right there.' The teen grabbed Riser's wrist as he passed by, holding it between the two as they looked in each other's eyes, blank midnight glared at by deep-blue.

'I demand you let go of me at once!' Riser's wrist burst into crimson flames and the man smiled. However, it quickly vanished as he noticed Shiro was unharmed. 'What? This is ridiculous!'

'I'm afraid not,' Kuro replied as his own arm burst into flames, hues of blue, purple and black combined and formed chains around his arm as they licked the crimson fire. Letting go of his arm, the two let their fire fade away, though Riser eyed his arm warily. 'I propose a challenge.'

'A challenge?' Riser quickly fell into a laugh, ignoring the looks of disgust from Rias's peerage. 'You must be a _fool_ to challenge Riser! However,' the laugh suddenly disappeared and was replaced with a look of interest. 'Riser will hear you out.'

'A Rating Game.' Akeno raised her hand to her mouth to hide the smile forming as Rias watched on with mild curiosity, Koneko struggling to pay attention as Kiba showed no emotions. Issei, however, was completely confused, looking at everybody as he silently asked, _'What's a Rating Game?'_

'Ohh? A rating game?' Riser snickered. 'You really think you could beat the great Riser at a rating game? You must be foolish indeeed!' Clicking his fingers, a golden, fiery teleport circle rose from the ground as a peerage of forteen women appeared. 'Who exactly will fight alongside you?'

'Rias Gremory and her peerage with me,' Shiro replied. 'Give us two weeks and they'll be ready to face you.'

'I suppose I could give you some time to prepare yourselves for you loss,' the man sighed as he motioned for one of his servants to come over. As they reached him, he casually slung his arm around her neck before slipping his hand underneath her clothes. Groping her breast, Issei growled and went to run forwards, only for Kuro's arm to lazily come out and block him.

'Why are you stopping me?'

'Don't start fights you can't win,' the teen replied as he dropped his arms.

'So, what are the stakes?' Riser asked as he began to fondle with the girl's nipple, making her moan.

'If we win,' Shiro stated as he glanced back at Rias, her disgusted eyes averted from the scene in front of her. 'You'll call off the marriage with Rias. If you win, Rias will marry you.'

'Riser will need more than that, boy,' he sneered. As he looked around, his eyes fell on Koneko and an evil smile plastered itself on his smile. 'If I win, Riser will marry Rias _and_ get the white-haired girl.'

'Fine.' Clicking his fingers, Kuro created a teleport circle that was the same as Riser's, the exception being that colours were the same as his flames earlier. 'See you in three weeks. Notify us when and where the game will be.' Before the man could speak, the circle forcefully teleported them back to the Underworld.

'How could you accept those terms!' Rias exclaimed as she stood up, slamming her hands down on the table. 'We don't stand a chance in beating him in our current states, and you brought Koneko into this!'

'Trust me,' Shiro murmured. 'Riser won't win, and he won't lay a finger on Koneko.' Glancing over at the girl, he gave her a small smile which made her heart leap for a second. 'I can't let a nekomata get in his hands.' Sighing, the teen made his way towards the door. 'Rias, set an excursion for tomorrow and make it two weeks. I'm going to train all of you.' Leaving with a barely stiffled yawn, Kuro left the room.

* * *

'Where the hell are we?'

'A holiday resort in the middle of nowhere,' Shiro replied to Issei as they reached a beach.

'This doesn't look like a resort.'

'He lied,' Koneko said as she sucked on a lolipop.

'We are in the middle of nowhere,' Kiba sighed.

'So, why the beach?' Akeno asked. 'Ufufu, you didn't come here to just see us in our bikinis, did you Kuro? You naughty boy.'

'This is where we will be training,' the teen said aloud as he stopped, making Rias frown.

'Like Akeno said, why the beach?'

'Rias, this will be more than training,' Kuro responded. 'This will also be survival training.' Clicking his fingers, all of their luggage appeared behind the teen. 'I want everyone in clothes suitable for training in five minutes. Girls can go into the forest behind us and change.'

* * *

 **[This view is beautiful]** Ezod said to his host with a smile. Clear, turquoise water stretched for what looked like eternity under a blue sky, the sun smiling down at the ground. Silky, white sand was at his feet which then led to behind him a tropical rainforest filled with exotic wildlife and plants. Green palm trees with coconuts stopped at the edge of the sand, providing excellent shade for somebody to rest in. The teen stood with his bare feet in the sand as he looked out at the ocean, his black hoodie and matching board-shorts slightly pushed backwards from the cool sea breeze.

'I chose this area for a reason,' Shiro replied. 'While beautiful, this place is hell at night for the unexperienced.'

 **[Hah! This truly will be an eventful two weeks.** **However** **...]** The teen felt the dragon frown. **[Won't you be expending a lot of energy training all of them?]**

'I've thought about that,' Kuro replied lazily. 'I'm willing to dedicate a lot of energy to make them improve.'

 **[We'll see about that. You'll need a lot of rest to recover]**

Shiro sighed. 'I know.' Time passed before the teen turned around and faced everybody. 'Alright, let's begin your training!'

'Is this attire appropriate?' Akeno asked as she leaned forward, pushing her bust together. A purple two-piece bikini set with a ring to hold both bra cups together, the queen had an overall seductive look.

'Whatever you feel comfortable in,' Shiro responded before looking at everybody else. Rias had decided to wear a two-piece bikini as well, though the colour was flaming red. Kiba simply wore white board-shorts with a white hoodie, and Issei with blue-board shorts, leaving his torso naked. Eyes slowly dragging over to Koneko, the teen smiled internally. The girl had decided to wear a large, white tank-top with a pair of matching shorts underneath.

'So,' Issei asked, his eyes creeping towards the girl's only to snap back into place. 'What type of training will we be doing?'

'Since you asked...' Kuro smiled. 'Suicides.'

'U-Um, excuse me.' Shiro turned and looked at Asia, realizing that he had completely forgotten about her. 'What's a suicide?'

'Well,' the teen said, ignoring the blue-and-white striped two-piece bikini she wore. 'It's pretty much when you sprint to a point then back before... You know what? Just forget about it. You won't be doing that.' Sighing, Shiro realized how much work he had set out for himself. 'For now, I want everyone to go into the forest and collect supplies. Issei and Koneko, I want you two to collect twigs, sticks, anything for a bonfire. Rias and Asia, I want you two to find food that is edible and bring it back. Kiba and Akeno, you two are going fishing.' Clapping his hands together, he let out a lazy smile. 'I want this done within the hour. Once you think you've finished your job, report back to me.'

'Yes sir!' As they all hurried off to do their assigned tasks, the teen let out a tired yawn.

 **[Exhausted already?]**

'Somewhat,' Kuro sighed. 'It's tiring using my brain this much, though it'll be worth it if this all pays off.'

 **[Well, you may as well get started]**

'Don't need to remind me,' he groaned before turning around and bending over. Collecting everyone's' bags, the teen walked over towards the edge of the beach near some palm trees and set the bags down.

* * *

 _One Hour Later..._

Shiro watched as Akeno dove into the water, only to come back up to the surface disappointed. Kiba on the other hand, was hugely successful, always surfacing with three or more fish in his hands.

'Shiro.' Feeling his sleeve being pulled on, he looked to his right and saw Koneko looking at him. 'We collected sticks,' she said, pointing towards the beach. Following her finger, the teen sighed before smiling.

'Is Issei buried underneath all that?' He asked, looking at the huge mass of logs, sticks and twigs combined.

'Maybe,' Koneko replied, a small smile on her face.

'I guess he did something perverted,' Shiro sighed before walking over. Picking up one of the logs without exerting any extra effort, he peeked inside and saw Issei with a bloody nose. Sighing, he dropped it, hearing a shriek of pain. 'Issei, if you don't manage to get out from underthere within the next five minutes, you won't eat anything tonight.' Instantly, the mass of woods began to move and a crimson flash disappeared as quickly as it disappeared.

 _'Boost!'_ Seeing the brunette's head, Kuro smiled and placed one hand on a log. Doing one-handed push-ups, he forced the wood back down on Issei, making it harder for him to escape.

'Gahh!' The perverted teen managed to shout out before being pinned down.

'Wanna join?' Shiro asked as he looked at Koneko, a small, bemused smile on her face.

'Sure.' Together, the two began doing push-ups, making Issei groan as he struggled to escape. After four minutes, the brunette managed to escape with a few scratches.

'Congratulations, you managed to escape! Now, go find more logs.'

'Why?' Issei panted. 'Isn't this enough for a bonfire?'

'It is,' Shiro replied as raised his hand. Placing it on Koneko's head, he ruffled her hair gently, creating a small smile as his hands felt silky, soft hair. 'However, we need some for accommodation. After all,' a mischievous smirk appeared on Kuro's face which made Issei sweat nervously. 'I'll need your help making it.'

'Come on, let's go,' Koneko said as she grabbed Issei by the neck and dragged him towards the rainforest.

* * *

'K-Kuro, we've collected some food-!' Shiro took a step forward and caught Asia as she somehow tripped, sending fruits of all kinds flying. Using his magic, the teen caught all of the fruit and sent it into the portals as he helped the blonde nun stand. As she apologized, he opened a portal and all the fruit fell back into her hands.

'Honestly,' he sighed. 'You need to be more careful. I have no idea on how you tripped.'

'Here you go,' Rias said as she knelt down and placed all the food she had found on a palm leaf, Asia following suit. 'Now, what next?'

'Rias,' Shiro ordered. 'Help Asia with her twilight healing, and teach her about elemental magic as well. As a bishop, her healing skills are extremely valuable and if she learned to fight as well, she would become an invaluable asset.'

'I don't think I can do it,' Asia mumbled.

'Hey, look at me.' Using his hand, he cupped her chin and lifted it so she looked into his eyes. 'I know you used to be a nun, but you need to let that go now. You're a devil. Thrive on your desires, leave behind your past, but don't necessarily forget your memories. You can easily become powerful and protect those you love and care for. All you have to do is try.' Leaving Asia, Kuro walked towards Kiba and Akeno and stopped when the water was up to his ankles.

'Kiba, Akeno, come in!' Watching Akeno waddle in slowly and Kiba swim in quickly, Shiro smiled. 'Good job you two. How much fish did you catch?'

'Akeno got around four, and I think I caught around twenty-three,' Kiba responded as he shook his head.

'That's good.' The teen muttered. 'Alright! Akeno, go help Rias and Asia with magic. Kiba, I want you to help me make a bonfire.'

'You're awfully fired up today, Kuro,' Akeno stated. 'Could it be that you're trying to wear us all out?'

'I'm training all of you,' Shiro replied. 'Learning basic survival skills heightens your instincts, and they can save you in a battle. Besides, this is just a warm up. In two days, that's when the real training begins.'

'Alright,' Kuro clapped his hands together as he looked at Rias and her peerage sitting down on the sand. 'Rias, I want you to head into the forest and do combat training with everybody. Focus on what everybody needs to improve on. Meanwhile, I'll set up the camp.' As they all stood up and left, the teen sighed as a mini dragon flickered into existence.

 **[Well, mind if I help?]**

'I suppose so,' Shiro smiled as he walked towards all the logs. Picking one up without exerting any effort, he rested it on his shoulder and moved about ten meters away.

 **[You're really determined, aren't you?]** Ezod mused as he hovered towards Shiro. **[This is probably the most I've seen you actually work]**

'Riser will absolutely decimate Rias and her peerage at this level,' Kuro explained as he raised his hand. Aiming his splayed palm at the mass of wood, most of it began to hover towards the teen before settling down gently. 'I forced them into this, so I'll help them out of it. Besides, they really do need this.' Shiro sighed. 'Anyway, I have another reason for doing this.'

 **[Ohh?]** Ezod mused. **[And what would that be?]**

'Apart from the girl needing to confront Riser sooner or later, she needs help. Seriously.'

Ezod frowned. **[You're referring to the prophecy, aren't you?]**

'When the time comes,' Kuro muttered as he looked out at the beach, the sunset sending rays of yellow, orange and red skimming across the water. 'She- No, they will all need to be able to survive.' The teen looked up at the sky, a frown on his face. 'It's going to be a living hell by next year.'

 **[When the lost one rises]** Ezod murmured as he rested on Shiro's shoulder.

'The world will know,' Kuro muttered.

 **[The true meaning of fear]**

'He will return.'

 **[And in his rage]**

'Nothing will be safe.'

The two took in a deep breath before letting the silence of the void say the unspoken words as the sun disappeared underneath the horizon.

 _The world will be razed_

Shiro let a small smile on his face as he looked down, his hair covering his eyes.

 **[Come on]** Ezod said as he disappeared back into the teen's body. **[We've got work to do]**

'We've?' Kuro scoffed. 'More like me!' Just like that, the two returned to normal as the teen chatted with his dragon partner and friend.

* * *

'W're back- woah.' Issei's jaw hit the ground as they reached the beach where they left Shiro. Four logs were planted firmly in the ground with vines and other useful resources stretching between the four, creating a wall or barrier. Countless palm leaves rested on more vines above the sand, creating shade for anybody to lay underneath. Under the actual shelter, six logs lay comfortably next to each other, the wood carved out enough to fit a person in, the texture smooth instead of rough. Two torches were erected in multiple areas on the beach, the tips lit up in a glowing, crimson flame.

'My, who'd expect the lazy genius Kuro to be able to do all this by himself?' Akeno chuckled as she stepped onto the beach.

'It certainly is impressive,' Kiba stated as he rolled his shoulders, feeling them pop.

'Kuro did this all by yourself?' Asia asked.

'Sure did,' Shiro responded, somewhat startling everybody. As they all looked around, they noticed a hammock hanging from inside the shelter with a lazy male waving at them. 'Sup.'

'Well, you outdid yourself Kuro,' Rias said as she walked forwards, arms underneath her rack which slightly bounced with each step.

'Yeah yeah,' he responded. 'Anyway, all your gear is resting in your beds. There's a bonfire set up behind here with some food as well. Enjoy yourselves.' Pulling something out from behind him, Shiro produced a manga out of thin air before opening it and reading one-handed.

'Well, I'm hungry. I'm going to get a bite.' As Issei walked off, everybody murmured something before walking off towards the bonfire. Kuro flipped through the manga he was reading, and just as he went to turn the page, he felt a slight tug on his sleeve.

'Koneko,' the teen frowned. 'Aren't you going to eat anything?'

'I want to talk to you,' the girl responded, her face emotionless.

'Well then, let me get one thing straight right now.' Shutting his manga, he rested it on his stomach as he turned his head to look Koneko in the eyes. 'If you're trying to get with me just to repopulate the dying nekomata race, then you're out of luck.' Shiro sighed at seeing a flicker of emotion run through the blank stare. 'Don't do that out of a sense of duty, it's not your fault that our species is dying. Enjoy your life and get with who you want to.'

'Thanks for saying that, perve,' the girl muttered. 'Anyway, I was wondering about my training.' She looked at the teen with dull, broken eyes. 'You aren't going to teach me about senjutsu, are you?'

'I was actually planning on more physical and some magic training,' Kuro shrugged. 'But if you want, I can add it to the schedule I've made in my head.'

'Sorry,' Koneko shook her head. 'But I'll never use senjutsu, or any of my nekomata powers to be exact.'

'Is it because of your sister?' A flicker of sadness, annoyance, anger… Every emotion flashed on the girl's face before her emotionless gaze returned. 'Do you know why she killed your master?'

'Because she got drunk on power and became a stray,' Koneko replied.

'What if I told you,' Shiro said with a small, sad smile. 'That that wasn't the truth?'

Koneko's heart rate suddenly spiked and she could feel blood rushing to her face. 'What do you mean that isn't the truth?'

'People lie all the time,' the teen responded. 'Whether it be to help themselves or others. Others lie to gain and prosper while others crumble and fall. They lie to cover their tracks. They lie to hide the pain that never heals. In your case, however,' Kuro placed his hand on the girl's head, only for her to shake it off. 'The full story was never found out. The reason Kuroka's become a stray devil is because of how wicked your master was, and how his close relatives warped the story to make her in the wrong.' Shiro looked up at the sky, his eyes full of anger. 'Kuroka's suffering so much now, just because of some selfish devil!' Gritting his teeth together, he clenched his hidden fist before dissolving his anger.

'You're lying to me,' Koneko muttered, her face hidden. 'You have to be.'

'Ask her yourself,' Kuro muttered as he brought a small bell out of nowhere. Shaking it once, a portal instantly opened and a woman in a black kimono came flying out, landing on top of a sighing Shiro.

'Kuro nya,' Kuroka muttered. 'That wasn't nice.'

'Sorry,' Shiro muttered. 'But you need to explain to someone about your past.' Eyes widening at these words, the woman turned and stared at Kuroka, both girl's eyes wide open.

'Shirone,' Kuroka said in disbelief.

'Sister?'

'You two can talk in peace,' the teen said as he clicked his fingers. Instantly the two siblings vision darkened before they blinked, revealing a new location. Hues of blue, purple, pink and black surrounded their location as they floated in nothingness. Sighing, Shiro created a tiny portal at his eye to watch their conversation as he picked up his manga and continued reading. 'I hope you can explain, Kuroka…'

* * *

'Shirone, please listen to me!' Kuroka pleaded with her sister, but she refused to listen.

'You killed our master after getting drunk on your own power. How can I believe anything that comes out of your mouth?'

'You were too young to understand back then,' Kuroka said as she tried to get closer, only for Koneko to move away. 'You didn't know what he was doing to me! You didn't even know what he _was_ going to do to you!'

'And what exactly was he doing to you, huh?' Koneko shouted, surprising Kuroka. 'He was a good man. He took us in and took care of us, and even trained you to become stronger! So what was he trying to do to us?'

'He was torturing me!' Koneko's usually blank face was shocked at her sister's cry. 'Every day, I was strapped to a table and experimented on! Every day, I took all of the pain, so _you_ could live peacefully! Every _damn_ day, I was looking out for you!'

'You're lying,' Koneko muttered as she looked away from Kuroka's crying face. 'YOU'RE LYING!'

'That's enough.' Shiro entered the area out of nowhere, startling both girls. 'Kuroka, you should head back before Vali gets suspicious. You can clean up at my place if you need to.' The woman left without a word through a teleport circle, tears falling from her usually happy eyes like a waterfall.

'She was lying, right?' Koneko looked up at Kuro, droplets threatening to fall. 'Sister was… lying?'

'Koneko, come here.' The girl let her tears loose as she darted forwards, letting the teen cradle her in a warm hug. 'Everything that Kuroka said was true,' he muttered, rubbing the girls back. 'I can back up her claim all the way.'

'How?'

'Shirone,' the use of the word made Koneko gasp, a nostalgic feeling entering her weak body. 'I was there, remember?'

'W-What?' Her memory failed her as she struggled to remember. A young boy, whose face was hidden by the darkness held his hand out for her to take, only for the shadows to claim his body. She remembered that day. That day, Koneko lost one of her only friends as a child.

'Don't think about it too much,' Shiro muttered. Standing up, he silently opened a portal and teleported them back into his hammock. 'Get some sleep, you need to rest.' Laying there without moving, the nekomata watched one of the white-haired girl slowly fall asleep. Rocking the hammock back and forth, Koneko quickly fell asleep. Kuro smiled as he gently wiped away one of her tears.

'What'd you do?' Glancing at the doorway, the teen watched Rias approach him urgently as he raised his finger to his lips.

'Koneko's fine,' he said softly. 'She just talked with her sister.'

'She wh- Mmmmm!'

'I said be quiet,' Kuro muttered, a deadly glare directed at Rias, a shadow covering her mouth. 'Now, while you're silent, take this.' Handing the manga he was reading to the crimson-haired teen, she opened it as the darkness retracted. 'Everything that happened in Koneko's past is there. When you get the time or opportunity, give it to her.' Shiro sighed silently. 'Don't tell anybody else about it either. This is her past, so you need to respect it.' Looking down at Koneko, a small, sad smile came onto the teen's face as she clung to his side, arms against his chest. Stopping the rocking, he glanced at the doorway and saw Rias's shocked face. Again, Kuro raised his finger to his lips, but instead conveyed a different message.

 _This is our little secret_

* * *

'Wake up!' The tone of Shiro's voice made chills run down everyone's spines. Instantly getting up, Rias and her peerage sat up straight as they groggily looked at the nekomata. 'Today, I'm getting serious with training. I want everyone by the fire in five minutes.' Walking out, Kuro sighed as he made his way towards the large bonfire. Grabbing one of the skewered fish he had put out earlier, the teen slowly ate it, occasionally spitting out bones. Soon, everyone filed out and sat down on the logs.

'So, what are we doing today, Kuro?' Rias asked. Noticing that everyone had their gym clothes on, Shiro smiled.

'Today,' he said. 'I'm going to teach you how to be strong. Simple as that, no strings attached.' Clicking his fingers, a large portal opened. 'Everyone walk through that portal and we'll begin.' No one disobeyed Kuro's orders, but the moment they stepped through, they found themselves floating aimlessly in space.

'What the-?'

'First lesson,' the teen said as he zoomed past them all. 'Learn to relax your body and move smoothly. If you aren't capable of that, then you won't ever be able use your body to its utmost potential.' Stopping floating, Shiro gave them a lazy smile.

'First things first,' Issei replied. 'Where the hell are we?'

'The void.' His answer was met with shock. 'Time here doesn't flow normally like other places, which makes it the best place for you to all train. Since I have control over the void, I can manipulate the time when we go back. I could train you all for a year in here and let it only be a day out there.'

'So, it's like the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in Dragon Ball Z?' Issei asked.

'Pretty much, except I can go further.' Sighing, Kuro waved his hand in their direction. 'Now, get learning. While this may seem useless, it'll heighten instincts and increase your reaction time.'

For the next two hours, Shiro watched them struggle to move freely within the void. Always being tight and not loose in battle could end in certain death as it would wear out the person faster. Sighing, the teen was happy that they finally learned how to move freely.

'Next lesson,' Kuro smiled as he created a platform for them to stand on. It was massive, spanning as large as Tokyo, but a plain grey. 'I want you to run a hundred meters and back, then repeat the process ten more times. Be warned though, if you're muscles aren't relaxed, then you won't be able to move, and as a bonus gift,' he snapped his fingers and everyone fell to their knees. 'You'll do this twice the normal gravity. After the first lap, I'll double it and so on.'

 **[You would certainly make a good evil dragon]** Ezod laughed as he watched Rias and her peerage struggle to even move.

'It's necessary,' Shiro sighed. 'If they can't even move under x2 gravity, then what hope do they have against an immortal bird?'

 **[Then what about the relaxed muscles part?]**

'It comes naturally to us,' Kuro said as he watched Kiba make some progress. 'However, they do need to learn to relax. Always being tense can lead to one's downfall.'

 **[I suppose so]** Ezod sighed as he watched through his host's eyes the determined peerage. **[I need to talk to you about something important]**

'What is it?'

 **[My brother has been awakened]** Kuro froze slightly, but went back to his lazy demeanor like nothing happened.

'Really? Think you could introduce me?'

 **[I certainly could]** Ezod said. **[But I don't think it'll go well]**

 **...**

'How much time?' Shiro was quiet and serious.

 **[I'm not sure. The most likely time will be when all the Young Devils group together for that party thing they always talk about]**

'Thanks, Ezod.' Focusing back on the teenagers in front of him, Kuro watched them struggle on before calling for a break.

'Congratulations,' the teen said sarcastically. 'You managed to complete all of the laps.' Sighing, Shiro glanced at the exhausted devils in front of him. 'I'll give you credit for managing five laps though. After all that, you should be able to withstand more damage now.'

'You're working us,' Issei managed to gasp. 'Like we're your sex slaves or something.'

'Slaves?' Kuro mused. 'That was the physical training done. After the next session, I'll set up your personal training. And working you likes slaves? Don't make me laugh.' The cheerful persona vanished as the teen's darkened dramatically. 'At least slaves get a break.' Clapping his hands together, Rias and her peerage teleported into a forest, except that everything was a shade of black.

'Where are we now?' Kiba muttered as he looked around.

'A forest for more training.' Walking out of pure darkness, Shiro stretched out his arms in both directions. 'While some of you are physical fighters and the other magic, it's useful to be efficient in both as they can complement both fighting styles. However, for this, I'll be helping with your sacred gears or powers.' Dropping his arms, multiple targets suddenly materialized behind the teen. 'Issei, I want you to summon your sacred gear and only boost a max of three times. Try and limit the power in your shots, but make them fast and accurate. Once you can do that, boost as much as you can and increase the firepower, but make sure you have enough power left to continue fighting.'

'Yes sir!'

'Kiba, I want you to focus on your sacred gear. I take it that you can use elemental magic?' Seeing his nod, the teen continued. 'Good. Try and combine elements with your sacred gear. Mixing elements like fire in one sword and ice in the other would be very effective in the future. However, your main focus is on how fast you can craft your swords. Try and reduce the cooldown every time you make a new sword, and instead of making a new one, use the previous sword whether it's in fragments or not and just reform it.'

'I'll try my best.'

'Don't do your best,' Shiro replied. 'Do as much as you can while pushing yourselves to your limit. Just trying won't do anything.'

'R-Right.'

'Rias, practice all types of magic at your disposal, mainly your destruction magic. Learn to control and condense the power to your advantage. Being able to create multiple orbs of the power with condensed power in each will allow for a higher chance to hit. Remember, size isn't everything. Also train with magic circles as well. Speed is one of the main factors to winning a battle, so casting a magic circle faster could easily tip the tides in your favor.'

'On it.'

'Akeno, I want you to expand on your powers. I created a lake that I'll teleport you to in a second. While lightning is your strongest power, learn to rely on other elements as well, and even have a go at demonic magic while you're at it. I'll come by later and help you more.'

'You got it.' Waving his hand, Shiro teleported everyone away into separate locations leaving Koneko behind.

'Koneko, I need to ask you now. Are you ready to accept your nekomata powers?'

'I need more time to think about it.'

'That's fine then,' Kuro sighed. 'For now, I'll teach you about using your aura.' Focusing a tiny portion of his power, the teen created an invisible aura. 'Punch me with all your strength right now.'

'Alright.' Getting momentum, Koneko darted forwards and punched Shiro in the chest with all her might. A mighty shockwave burst out in the still void as her fist hovered in the air, the invisible aura Kuro created holding it in place. 'How?' She muttered, her face betraying emotion.

'Magic, that's how,' the teen responded. Clicking his fingers, the aura exploded outwards, sending the girl flying backwards. 'Prepare yourself, Koneko. This isn't going to be easy, but if you come out successful, I promise you that you'll be stronger than you ever thought you could possibly be.'

* * *

 **For those curious souls, the reason why updates are coming out at a somewhat fast rate (for me at least) is because I've had the motivation to keep writing. Updates from now may be slow, but I will confirm one thing right now**

…

 **I can confirm that I haven't confirmed whether Shiro will have a harem**

…

 **I'm an asshole, aren't I? Anyway, what I meant to actually say is that the next chapter will mostly be focused on the training. The battle with Riser is coming soon after that, and you better be hyped, cause Shiro might actually show what he can do for once!**

 **-Striderm8**

 **P.S: Thanks to those who reviewed. I usually respond to reviews through P.M but since I have to use wired connection to use the internet, I'll just leave it here.**


	4. Warm Up Complete

**One** **Of** **A Kind**

 **I am** _ **so**_ **sorry for not responding to people's reviews. At one point, I thought I did respond but I didn't so very sorry for that. It doesn't help the fact that I've had a fire burning for this story and I've been taking advantage of it for a while now and just been pushing everything aside.**

* * *

Shiro wasn't lying about going easy. The teen was still using under 5% of his power, and Koneko was struggling. Dodging underneath another killer punch, Kuro brought all his fingers in except his middle and ring finger, curling them outward. With a smile, the teen thrusted his hand into Koneko's gut, knocking the air out of her as a powerful shockwave erupted through her body, gusts of wind exploding from her back.

'Dragon Claw.' As the girl's body was blasted away, Shiro extended the curled fingers and pushed them against her stomach before she was out of reach.

'Pierce.' A flash of grey filled the void as the energy did as the name of the attack said. Piercing through her gut, the attack based off mana didn't hurt Koneko's physical body as she fell to the floor, gasping.

'What,' she slowly managed to mutter. 'Was that?'

'Dragon Claw and Pierce,' Kuro said as he backed up, letting the white-haired girl get to her feet, albeit, very slowly due to the injuries she had received. 'The Dragon Claw stuns enemies by knocking out all of the oxygen in their lungs, and Pierce does as the name suggests. It pierces through your body while stealing some of your energy or mana, depending on how the attack is used.'

'What exactly do you mean by that?' Koneko edged around her mentor slowly, ignoring the bruises covering her body with a few lacerations present on her legs.

'If I actually stabbed you with my fingers, I would've started draining you of your energy very slowly,' the teen explained. 'it wouldn't stop either, unless I cancelled the attack or if you cancelled it. Since I shot you with mana, I'm currently slowly stealing all of your magic energy.'

'It's a good thing I don't use it then.' Darting forwards again, Koneko let loose a flurry of devastating punches. Feeling them hit an invisible barrier, she jumped up and spun around before swinging her leg into his neck only to be stopped again. Not even phased, Shiro let her land before suddenly sweeping her legs from underneath.

'Learn to control your magic,' Kuro said as he backed up for what seemed like the millionth time. 'Use it to create an aura around yourself.'

'It'd be a lot easier if you explained how to do it.' Hearing her growl, the teen was happy that the girl was finally showing more emotion.

'I will then.' Walking forwards, Shiro vanished before reappearing behind her. 'Focus your mana in one spot.' Slapping her to the side, Koneko went hurtling for hundreds of meters before slowly descending and falling into a roll. 'Once you've done that, imagine it appearing around your arm like a piece of armour, or a barrier.' Teleporting to where she was, he stopped her from rolling with his foot, creating a mini shockwave. 'Remember, the key to using demonic magic relies on your imagination.'

'You're lucky I have good ears,' Koneko groaned as she struggled to stand up, her legs wobbling like a plate of jelly recently disturbed. Closing her eyes, she focused on her arm. Feeling an immense pressure building up, Koneko let the energy wrap itself around her arm. Coils of blue quickly fused into one sapphire blue energy that glowed bright in the void, the magic forming a thick barrier around her right arm. Feeling herself quickly losing control of the mana, the teen clenched her fist through the silky magic before it dispersed.

'It's not easy at first,' Shiro admitted as he caught Koneko before she fell to her knees. 'But once you grasp the basics, it'll be like taking candy from a baby.'

'Without the baby,' she muttered with a small smile, surprising Kuro immensely. Before he could speak, Koneko sat down and let an even bigger smile come out, startling the teen even more. 'I'm not that out of touch with the world.'

'So, I see that you've finally started to show your emotions,' Shiro smiled. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out an intricate vial that he tossed to the girl sitting down. 'Take a break. I've been pushing you pretty hard. After you've recovered, start practicing with making an aura again.' Waving goodbye with a smile, Kuro disappeared into the shadows as Koneko sighed before eyeing the vial.

* * *

'Akeno, have you thought of combining demonic magic with elemental?' Shiro watched as Rias's queen stood in front of what looked like an empty lake, her hands stretched outwards. Sweat poured down her slender frame, making her clothes stick to her rather impressive bust and just as impressive ass, but Kuro wasn't a pervert like Issei Hyoudou. Waving his hand casually, all her sweat disappeared as her gym clothes instantly dried.

'Thanks for that,' she said. 'And no, I've never thought of that.'

'Would you like an example?'

'I would love one.' Walking forwards until he was beside Akeno, Shiro held out his hand, palm facing upwards as a small orb of sapphire blue formed in his hand. As more tendrils of water flew into the sphere, it grew larger until it stopped at the size of a soccer ball (football, whatever you call them).

'Here's an example of water and demonic magic combined,' Shiro stated as he tossed it forwards. Letting the orb get far away, the teen willed it to explode, sending dangerous droplets of water everywhere. However, before it completely dispersed, the magic flashed red as the mana did its job. Every droplet of water then exploded outwards in shards of dangerously sharp elemental magic.

'What power,' Akeno stuttered as she failed to comprehend the true power behind the attack. It wasn't just for the explosions; the attack was a massive AOE attack that could instantly affect groups of enemies.

'While that is possible with just elemental magic which would make the attack stronger,' Kuro said, bringing the queen out of her state of shock. 'It requires more concentration. Using demonic magic requires less concentration as you can just leave it to your imagination.'

'Leave it to you to be lazy,' Akeno chuckled before she realised something. 'Ufufu Kuro, have you been hiding something from us this whole time?'

'What do you mean by that?' The teen knew what she was talking about, but faked having any knowledge on the subject.

'You said earlier that you wanted to be reincarnated as a devil,' Akeno responded without missing a beat. 'Yet, you just used demonic magic in front of me. Now that I come to think about it, you probably also used it against us when you challenged Rias and us. So,' she leaned in, pressing her chest together unconsciously; probably an effect from her Fallen Angel side. 'What's the secret?'

'Well,' Shiro leaned back, slightly uncomfortable. 'Seeing as I would rather not say, if you continue pushing me for details, I _will_ make your training harder.'

'Hmph!' Akeno pouted as she backed up, even though her hand shot up to hide the smile. 'You're no fun, but maybe that's why I'm feeling somewhat attracted to you.'

'Back demon,' Kuro warned. 'Or I will actually make your training harder than it already is.' Smiling, the teen continued talking to Akeno while teaching her how to use the magic she knew to an even higher plane of understanding.

* * *

'The most important thing to understand about your sacred gear is that you can heal more than one person at a time.' Shiro paced around Asia as she lay on the ground, spread-eagled like an angel. 'By focusing your sacred gears powers in your chest then letting it out, you can create a barrier around yourself which doesn't only heal those within it, but also restores stamina and negates offensive magic from the outside. Try now.'

'Right.' Bringing her hands to rest on her chest, Asia closed her eyes as she slowly felt pressure build in her chest. Opening her eyes, an emerald glow emanated from the silver ring that slowly created a sphere around her finger. Slowly growing in size, the blonde felt immense strain on her body but pressed forwards. Soon, the sphere of green mana barely enveloped her body before quickly surrounding her. Stopping at two-meters diameter, Asia looked at Shiro who nodded before she dispersed her new technique.

'Twilight Healing is a rare sacred gear,' Kuro said as he stopped walking, looking upwards. 'It can heal others by merely touching somebody. However, it can be abused in terms of power by finding a loophole.' Crouching down, the teen tapped the ring on Asia's finger lightly. 'Once you get to a certain level, your sacred gear will also be able restore magic to people you have within the barrier. If you go even further beyond that, your sacred gear will affect you as well, meaning that you could have the barrier up indefinitely. The main weakness of this, however, is that you can't defend yourself using the technique, and that you are open to physical attacks.' Standing up, the teen helped Asia to her feet. 'Remember this as well. If a person is more efficient in their use of magic, they _can_ break through your barrier.'

'Thank you, Kuro,' the blonde bowed. 'Now I can support Issei and the others in battle!'

'I honestly have no idea what you see in him,' Shiro sighed. 'Anyway, keep practicing with that barrier and your healing. It'll be essential for Rias in the future. Seeya.' Teleporting away, the teen left Asia alone as he pursued his next victi- student.

* * *

'Magic circles will be extremely helpful for you,' Kuro said as he watched Rias practice with creating them as fast as possible. Before, the red-head beauty took around three-four seconds to cast one, but now it took a second at most. 'By channeling your power into the circles, your attacks will be more powerful, and you can be creative with it.' Aiming his palm forwards, countless purple magic circles materialized instantly before a swarm of icicles shot out. Swiping his hand sideways, they disappeared before being replaced by a massive circle. Clicking, Shiro watched Rias's reaction to the stalagmite of ice that flew forwards at incredible speeds, disappearing from view within seconds.

'Show me how to do that!' The Princess of Destruction's eyes glowed with curiosity as she leaned towards the teen, forcing her bust onto him.

'Back up, back up!' Sighing with relief as Rias was confused with his outburst, Shiro took a cautious step back. 'Anyway, elemental magic isn't going to be the focus of this. You saw how I created multiple circles and used them to shoot a barrage of icicles?' The crimson-haired girl nodded. 'I want you to do the same, but shoot Destruction magic instead. While the power of destruction is every element fused together, the reason why the Gremory and Bael clan can easily mould the shape and power is because they combine demonic power with it. Use your imagination, Rias.'

'I'll try.' Creating around five magic circles, they stopped at the size of a shield as the regal woman concentrated. Swiping her hands forwards, the circles Rias made pulsed as destruction magic the size of snowballs shot out, shooting forwards faster than a bullet. As the mana came flowing out endlessly, Shiro could see them exploding in the distance, violent, unstable eruptions of crimson.

'Good job,' Kuro said. 'Apart from this, just keep practicing with different types of attacks and work on your defensive barriers as well.' The teen sighed. 'I can't be bothered to teach you hand-to-hand combat, so keep pushing yourself until you can't feel anything.'

* * *

'Sword Birth!' Kiba stabbed his blade into the floor, piercing it until the sword sunk halfway in as a swamp of weapons erupted from the ground; red, blue, yellow all visible. Willing them to shatter, the fragments quickly turned into liquid metal before reforming into two swords; a blade of ice and fiery metal. Swinging the two in a cross with success, the blond twirled while slashing at invisible opponents, his technique and strength increasing alongside his speed. Now a blur, Kiba slashed and thrusted while parrying and flipping before stopping his deadly dance. Dropping the two swords, he focused and created a new blade; a two-handed monstrosity. Already longer than his body, the black and gold blade was decorated with ornate designs, the long, metal blade a unique design. The strange metal was split in the centre with a 3cm gap, making the blade two one-sided swords merged together.

'Very impressive,' Shiro muttered as he watched Kiba lift the sword up before bringing it down with explosive power that was close to matching a fragment of Excalibur. The teen watched as Kiba tore the two-handed great-sword in half to make two one-handed blades. With speed back on his side, the blond tore through the air with precise accuracy as his swords cleaved through the air. Having seen enough, Kuro teleported away as Kiba smiled before falling onto his back.

'Apparently,' he huffed out. 'That my training is paying off.' Closing his eyes, Kiba allowed himself a moment of rest before forcing himself up again. The blond had to get stronger, so he could avenge his fallen comrades.

* * *

'Issei, having fun?' Shiro floated in the air, laying down as he watched the brunette fall to his knees.

'Yeah, totally,' he managed to gasp before standing up. Resummoning his gauntlet, the teen forced a couple of boosts within a second before firing off another Dragon Shot, only to fall unconscious.

 **(Well, he's out)** Draig muttered as Issei lay on the floor.

'How's he progressing so far?'

 **(He's doing fairly well)** The Dragon of Domination admitted. **(His resolution is strong, but his perverted nature is slowing him down)**

'As expected.' Shiro sighed. 'Has he been talking to you?'

 **(Surprisingly, he has. My partner here wanted to make a trade for strength, but I deemed it unnecessary at this point)**

'I suppose the trade would've resulted in him losing a limb or so?'

 **(Exactly)** Draig sighed. **(Out of all of my partners, Issei will, at this point, most likely be the weakest Red Dragon Emperor if his power doesn't spike soon)**

 **[How close is Issei to achieving his Balance Breaker?]** Ezod asked, revealing himself.

 **(That can't be)** Kuro imagined Draig shaking his head incredulously. **(I thought you died, Ezod)**

 **[I'm alive and kicking, though I'm usually sleeping]** The dragon responded. **[Anyway, about my question?]**

 **(Y-Yeah, right. Sorry)** The Red Dragon Emperor sighed. **(He's still a long way off, but it is possible for him to reach Second Liberation at this point of time)**

'That's all I needed. Thanks, Draig.' Pointing a finger at Issei, Shiro shot him with a mana beam, restoring his energy levels. As the brunette slowly woke up, Kuro clicked his fingers and forcefully teleported everyone out of the void and back onto the beach.

'I can assume that training is done now?' Rias asked as she crouched down and ran her fingers through the silky sand, an orange glow cast over the beach.

'The training isn't over yet.' Walking towards the firepit, Shiro used the wind to move more logs into the pit before lighting it up with his finger. 'After tonight, we'll begin a more tiring training which will last until next week. After being in the void, we're left with eleven days since the twelfth day will be a surprise.' Yawning, Kuro waved his goodbyes to Rias and her peerage before he disappeared into the sleeping area, presumably laying in the hammock.

* * *

Shiro made Rias's life a living hell. The teen knew all about her tactics when gaining new peerage members and hated it, but had to commend the Princess of Ruin about her intelligence. However, Kuro couldn't say anything about it to anybody except Ezod and Great Red. Sighing, the teen watched the red-head and her peerage sit around a small fire in a forest, their moods low. Shiro had teleported them into a random forest with limited supplies to survive on, all the while fighting mythological creatures that should be dead.

'I don't hate you, Rias,' Kuro muttered as he watched them fight a Hydra while swinging in his hammock. 'But you are way too crafty for your own good. You step in and save people when you could've done it earlier, then you don't even address their problems.' The teen sighed. 'You saved Kiba but haven't talked to him about his past problems. You haven't addressed Akeno about her heritage yet which kills her inside, knowing that her father abandoned her. You've ignored Asia's problems with violence and I had to talk to her about them indirectly. If you couldn't even see the fact that she was still hung up on her past life, then you must be blind. And don't even get me started on Issei. You let him _die_ before resurrecting him, just on the whim that he might have a powerful sacred gear.' Shiro watched as Issei was swatted aside, only to leap back and deliver a bone-crushing punch to one of the Hydra's heads. 'Even Koneko, you didn't address her past. Yes, you knew about it and defended her whenever something came up, but did you ever do something to fix it? No, you just let the rift in her heat grow even bigger until she was practically unable to show her emotions!'

…

 **[Done yet, Kuro?]** Ezod brought his host back to earth. **[Your little rant was hard to not notice]**

'I'm done,' the ten responded. 'Even with that rant though… Azazel,' Shiro looked to his right as the leader of the Grigori faction glanced up from the magazine he was looking at. The Fallen Angel Governor was a man in his twenties with an average build, onyx hair with golden bangs and a black goatee. A maroon leather jacket reached down to his ankles was opened around his gut, held together by two black straps, grey pants leading into brown boots. 'What are the chances of Rias coming across all these sacred gears?'

'A very low chance if I must say,' the Fallen Angel responded. 'Though it's fascinating with all the sacred gears she has collected.' Azazel smirked. 'If you get the chance, ask Rias if she'll let me examine her peerage's sacred gears. Since God is dead, there's no natural way of making sacred gears anymore.'

'Sure,' Kuro replied before sighing. 'I hope they learn something from this training session. Teamwork will be important if they want to win their match against Riser.'

'You aren't helping them?'

'I'll help if Rias ever decides to make me join her peerage. She's had so many chances to, but it seems like she's been putting it off.'

'You're an unknown factor who easily defeated her and her peerage and is now forcing them to train,' Azazel said. 'Doesn't that seem fishy?'

'Touché.' Shiro sighed. 'Well, it was nice talking to you Azazel. Maybe when we actually meet up next time, I can help you with your sacred gear research.'

'That'd be much appreciated.' Cutting the connection, the Fallen Angel flickered once before disappearing and Kuro smiled.

'They're getting better already,' the teen said. Closing his eyes, Shiro felt himself drifting into sleep, only to feel something hot to prick his neck. Eyes flying open, Kuro summoned a mirror and examined his neck and frowned. A silver, glowing mark was present on the teen's neck on the left, the symbol not taking a specific shape. Touching it gingerly, Shiro sighed as the heat intensified under his finger. Closing his eyes, the teen focused on his dark past and converged it into a single word.

' _Shadow.'_ Shadows swirled around Shiro's torso before it transferred to the rest of his body. Emerging out of the darkness, Shiro sighed as he felt the nostalgic armour cover his body. A skin-tight midnight bodysuit was hidden underneath an onyx tank-top, matching skin-tight combat pants and combat boots with the laces done tight. A black jacket darker than the abyss reached down past Kuro's knees, stopping near his ankles. The jacket was zipped and buttoned up from around his waist up, but the jacket was open and billowy around the teen's neck, a hood resting on Shiro's back. Pulling the mask up, three whiskers on both cheeks and a small slit for his mouth revealed skin, the whiskers representing that of a cat.

'I have a new contract for you.' Kuro didn't bother turning around as he knew the source of the voice. The void held many wonders, and while Ezod was the master of it, other entities existed in there as well.

'I thought I told you that I stopped with these missions,' the teen responded.

'You owe me,' the voice growled, inhumane and dangerous. 'There's one last task I have for you.'

'Hurry up and tell me.'

'You are to take out Loki.'

How so?'

'Drive him insane.'

'I _gladly_ accept your contract.' Teleporting out of the room, Shiro sighed, having expected his past to stay in the past. 'God fucking damnit. Hopefully he caught the sarcasm in my voice though, fucking punk.'

* * *

Rias sighed alongside her peerage as they fell backwards into the sand they missed. Looking up at the night-sky, the devils couldn't believe that she and her peerage survived the week in the forest. Being stuck in that exotic, tropical rainforest with strong, mythical creatures that shouldn't exist was painful. If it wasn't for Kiba, Issei and Koneko, Rias, Asia and Akeno wouldn't have survived. Koneko managed to knock out or stun enemies every time and either Issei or Kiba would finish them off. Rias and Akeno were useful at defeating the larger creatures, but close quarter situations were what they were usually in, leaving them somewhat useless. Asia helped with her new barrier, healing everyone but she was usually tired after three or four uses.

'Congratulations,' Shiro muttered half-heartedly. 'You survived.' Koneko could tell something was wrong, the teen's eyes clouded over but said nothing as he gave them a lazy smile. 'For the last week of training, you are to all stay together.'

'Why's that?' Issei asked, somewhat suspicious.

'You need to work on your teamwork more,' Kuro said as he looked out at the sea sparkling underneath the moonlight. 'By learning even more about each other, you'll be able to cover each other and move without needing to speak. Besides, don't you want a break?'

'True,' Akeno smiled.

'So,' the teen clapped his hands together. 'Why don't we depart? I've already gathered all your belongings. They're waiting at your new home.'

Shiro's home was small but cosy. An apartment with four rooms; a kitchen, bathroom, computer room and a lounge-room also used as a bedroom was packed into a small area. The walls were oak-brown, and the bathroom was completely covered in white tiles. The kitchen also had tiles for the floor and every room had basic lights that lit the rooms in a dull glow.

'Welcome to my safe haven,' the teen smiled as he shut the door and locked it. 'Make yourself at home. If you need me, I'll be in the computer room.' Disappearing from sight, Rias and her peerage settled into the lounge room with Koneko, Kiba and Issei sitting down on the large sofa watching TV whilst Rias and Asia sat in the single chairs, Akeno deciding to look around in the kitchen.

'This is a pretty cosy place,' Kiba said as he spared a glance away from the news playing. 'I wonder how Kuro pays for all of this?'

'He probably has a part-time job or maybe he builds things and sells them off,' Koneko responded as she pulled a lollipop from within her seemingly endless supply of sweets in her pocket.

'Either way, this is way better than my house,' Issei admitted. 'While it may not feel exactly like home, it has a similar vibe.'

'I feel the same!' Asia agreed with the brunette. 'It kinda reminds me of when I was still a nun living with the other sisters.' Clasping her hands together, the blonde muttered a prayer, only for her hands to race up and clutch her head as pain flared instantly.

'You'll need to lose that habit,' Rias smiled, withholding her laugh as she patted the bishop on the head.

'I made tea and coffee.' Akeno walked in with a tray she managed to find, cups for everyone filled with steaming liquid. After giving everyone their drinks, the devil disappeared back into the kitchen before reappearing with her own cup.

'Is there one for me?' Shiro walked out from a doorway wearing more casual clothes. A deep, vibrant purple hoodie was zipped up with black jeans and matching socks, the teen entered the lounge room before settling himself into the hammock hidden in the corner.

'I can make one for you,' Akeno said, only for Kuro to give her a slack smile.

'I was joking, I don't want one.' Looking at the TV, the nekomata noticed that storms and more attacks were happening in Kuoh before sighing and looking at everyone. 'So, why is everyone wearing their school uniforms?'

'You just noticed?' Nodding at Rias's question, the King sighed. 'We've been wearing this ever since we entered that forest.'

'Must've not been paying attention,' Shiro muttered. The group of people gathered fell into a semi-awkward silence before Kiba turned the TV off.

'So,' the knight asked. 'What will we be doing for our last week of training?'

'Training?' Kuro mused. 'That was nowhere near training. No, that was just warming you all up.'

'Warm-ups?' Issei gulped nervously as he slightly shrank in his spot. 'What are you going to make us do next?'

'The best way to train is to experience a difficult battle firsthand.' Pointing a finger at the ceiling, a fiery circle appeared with an image of Riser smirking. 'I've raised all of you to the level where you can fight Riser's peerage at an equal level with your old powers.'

'So, this training was a waste then?' Rias's eye twitched but the teen remained calm.

'Not really,' Shiro responded. 'You were all too weak to even face Riser's peerage before, but now you can meet them on equal footing, and that's not taking into equation all the new techniques and skills you have at your disposal. If you heard me before, I said I raised you the level where you could fight Riser's peerage at an equal level with your _old_ powers.' Kuro sighed. 'If you didn't pick up any new moves and just worked on improving the way you used to, your chance of winning would have been an absolute 0%.'

'Say, who do you think improved the most during the past week?' The teen was surprised to hear Koneko asked that, but quickly shook away the shock.

'Well,' Shiro thought quickly as he shut his eyes. 'All of you improved significantly, so it's hard to say. If I had to say, it would be…' The teen felt everyone's eyes on him and sighed internally. 'Rias Gremory's Peerage.'

'That's not fair,' Issei groaned. 'Can't you pick a clear winner?'

'Well, all of you surpassed your previous limits and then went on to shatter your new ones, so I'd have to say this is the best answer to the question.' Feeling something warm wrap around his torso, Kuro opened his eyes and saw Akeno embracing him in a hug. Squirming slightly, the teen gave up on trying to escape. 'I don't know if you know this,' he muttered. 'But I used to despise being touched by other people. I can somewhat bare it now.'

'Ufufu,' Akeno chuckled. 'I merely just wanted to thank you for your hard efforts, Kuro. If you want, I can reward you in a more exciting way if you'd like.'

'No thanks,' the teen released himself from the slender arms before yawning. 'Well, I suppose thanks Akeno.' Getting up from the hammock, Shiro walked back through the doorway but stopped. 'I'll see you all a day before the match with Riser.' Walking through the doorway, Kuro disappeared as Koneko grabbed the remote from Kiba and turned the TV back on.

 _There have been more reports on disturbing attacks on civilians on the streets. We advise everyone to not walk alone in the evening or night-time and to be wary of the current weather. It seems as if thunderstorms are becoming more frequent in Kuoh and surrounding places. We recommend-_

'I'm going to sleep.' Standing up, Koneko walked through the doorway Shiro did as Rias yawned.

'Well, I suppose we're sleeping here for the night.'

Entering the computer room, Koneko was surprised at how neat the room was. A hammock hung in a corner with a double bed pushed into the opposite corner, taking up majority of the space. A black desk rested against the wall, a laptop resting on it with multiple phones.

'Need something?' Kuro glanced at the white-haired girl before looking back at his phone.

'Can I sleep here tonight?'

'Sure.' Yawning, Kuro plugged the charger in his phone as music began playing at a low volume. Pulling a blanket so it covered his legs, the door shut behind Koneko as the lights turned off, leaving the laptop glowing with some strange symbols also glowing on the walls. 'I don't care where you sleep, just try not to disturb me.' Closing his eyes, Shiro felt Koneko climb into the bed with him and turned around so his back faced hers. Feeling the blanket shifting so it accommodated for the girl beside him, the teen sighed internally, but didn't dare complain.

'Night.'

'Night, Kuro.'

As they both closed their eyes, Rias and her peerage also fell asleep in the lounge room and all the lights turned off, the air-conditioning humming softly as it turned itself on in every room. One week remained before their fight with Riser, and they were content with the way things were. Even as the shadows in the room remained unaffected by the figure walking towards Rias, everything was peaceful, even as the red-head's eyes flew open as the figure stopped moving.

* * *

 **You must all hate me for all these damn cliff-hangers. Anyway, thanks for reading the chapter!**

 **P:S -Dw, I've nearly finished the next chapter already. Only about 2,000, 3,000 more words to go!**


	5. Imperfection And Dark Pasts

**One Of A Kind**

 **Also, MAJOR/MINOR THING, DEPENDS ON YOUR DEFINITION! This story, since I'm going through a strange phase will transfer from first person and third person randomly. I know, it's a terrible thing to do with a story, but I'm experimenting with it before my Oregairu story is released. I'll label when there's third and first person. Also, a Danganronpa story** _ **may**_ **be coming as well. Will it be about the actual canon, or a post-apocalyptic? You'll eventually find out.**

* * *

 _Third Person_

'Who's there,' Rias declared, only for the figure to rush forwards, its hands covering her mouth. As Shiro came into view, the heir to the Gremory clan mentally sighed in relief.

'I need you to make me a servant now,' the teen muttered, his hand coming away from Rias's mouth. Pulling out an evil piece from behind his back, Shiro pushed it into his future king's hands before she placed it against his chest. As it pulsed blue, Rias frowned before it entered his chest. Without a word, Kuro stumbled backwards, sighing as he did.

'Why'd you make me do this?' Shiro's new King asked as she watched the teen slump up against the wall, clutching at his neck.

'I made a mistake,' Kuro muttered, his hand falling. 'I tried something and failed, and I needed a quick way to seal my power.' Holding his hand up, four magic circles floated above his palm; midnight black as the bottom seal, sapphire blue, scarlet red and silver as the final circle at the top. Bringing his hand into a fist, the glowing seals disappeared as Shiro stood up.

'Well,' Rias gave a small smile. 'I hope that whatever happened turns out well, and welcome to my peerage, Kuro.'

'Right.' Slinking away into the darkness, the teen walked back into the room he was sleeping in and gazed at the two sleeping bodies in the bed. Moving towards his sleeping frame, Shiro laid down as he re-entered his body before jolting himself awake. Touching his face, the ice-cold feel he felt from his fingertip raced down his hand before suddenly stopping. 'I knew I shouldn't have tried that,' he muttered before closing his eyes.

 **[It's been a while since you've tried using that much power]** Ezod said in Kuro's head to not disturb the sleeping Koneko. **[You've most likely lost control of it]**

' _I know_ ,' Shiro responded mentally before feeling himself fall into a deep sleep.

I know

* * *

'It's showtime.' Shiro smirked as he used one of his favourite lines, the game against Riser finally beginning. As Rias and her peerage, which for some reason were wearing their school uniform, teleported onto the battlefield, Kuoh Academy, the teen strolled to the window and ignored his King as she gave direct orders.

 **[Well, should we have some fun?]** Ezod asked, his voice quiet so only his host would hear.

'I'll wait for a bit,' Kuro bit his lip absentmindedly. 'If things get interesting, I might join in.'

 **[If that's the case, then I'm sleeping]**

'Go ahead. I shouldn't even need you.'

Time slowly passed and soon only Rias, Issei, Asia and the nekomata remained in the room. Being utterly bored, Shiro paced backwards and forwards, not feeling a shred of weariness enter his unusually active body. Hearing faint explosions in the background, Kuro ignored the announcements from Sona, even when his own teammates fell. Shaking himself out of his daze, the teen glanced around and noticed something odd.

Nobody was here

'Fuck.'

Pointing his palm at the wall, a grey burst of energy obliterated the obstacle cleanly, not leaving a shred of debris. Using wind magic, Shiro used the air around him to slowly move him towards Riser's base.

'From what I can guess,' the teen murmured to himself as he looked around at the devastating aftereffects of the battles that had already occurred. 'Rias had probably gone to confront Riser with Asia as backup. Honestly, even with her new tricks, she would need all of her peerage to even stand a chance against that overgrown bird.' Sighing, Kuro moved a bit faster, making his way towards the remainders of their fighting force.

* * *

'I'm not,' Issei growled, 'done yet!' With a scream of pure fury, the brunette brandished his newly upgraded Second Liberation as he ran at the laughing bird.

'This is meant to be a challenge?' Riser cackled as Issei brought his arm back before punching as hard as he could. Even as Rias's fiancé laughed even harder after blocking the strike, the pawn screamed as he mustered all his strength before releasing a barrage of fury driven blows for good reason. Asia lay badly wounded against a column, her clothes blown to smithereens, Rias standing beside her in a state not too far off. The red-head had severely underestimated Riser's full, unrestricted power. Even with all her training, the princess of destruction realized that out of everyone, she had improved the least.

'So, he's rage driven.' Shiro sighed as he landed softly on the roof, watching Issei get batted aside easily.

'K-Kuro,' the blonde managed to weakly stutter out.

'You can retire, Asia,' Kuro gave a small smile. 'I can handle the rest.'

'Thank you.' Asia disappeared with a grateful smile as Sona's voice rang out.

' _Rias Gremory's bishop, retired.'_

'I'll help, Kuro,' Rias said, only for a glare directed at her to make her body freeze. Fear coursed through her veins as Shiro's eyes bored straight through her. As the viper curled around and began crushing her bones, Rias could only fall to her knees as the snake sunk its teeth into her soft skin, exotic, purple venom dripping from its fangs, sizzling dangerously as it made contact with her skin.

'Stay out of this,' he muttered, his voice low. Walking forwards, Rias collapsed and could only helplessly watch Shiro as he reached Riser. The red-head swore she was seeing things, a violent, pulsating aura made from… bloodlust?

'Hmm?' The phoenix smiled before pushing Issei backwards, making the brunette stumble into Kuro. 'So, you've finally showed up. Riser will enjoy beating you up!'

'I can still fight,' Issei managed to say, his heavy, raspy breathing synchronized with the shaking form. Turning around, the brunette looked at Kuro, blood tracing his mouth and falling from his forehead like a waterfall. 'I can still figh-!'

With no warning, Shiro backhanded Issei violently. In a blink of an eye, the pawn went hurtling towards the forest like an asteroid before disappearing into particles. Cracking his knuckles together, the teen walked forwards before stopping a meter away from Riser.

'I don't think I ever told you,' the teen said as he looked into the man's eyes, his anger burning as a dark, obsidian flame. 'I hate sex offenders.' Moving at ridiculous speeds, Shiro shoved Riser off the edge of the building and sent him flying into the ground. As a shockwave exploded outwards, the enemy King stood up and shook his head before glaring at his foe.

'How dare you,' he snarled. 'How dare you make a fool of Riser!'

'You haven't seen anything yet.' Jumping off the building, Kuro seemed to be suspended in mid-air before flying towards Riser as if he was just shot out of a cannon. Ducking under the wild swing, the teen clenched his fist and drove it into the man's gut, his momentum forcing the two to slide forwards tens of meters. Before Riser could recover, Shiro took a casual step back before settling into a boxing stance. Two left jabs rocked the bird's world before an uppercut sent him airborne. As Riser fell, Kuro jumped up and spun once, collecting kinetic energy before transferring it to the phoenix with a devastating kick. Watching his adversary smash into the earth with a satisfying explosion of rocks, the teen rolled his neck as he felt a satisfying pop.

'I'm impressed.' Riser rose from the crater he formed, brushing off the dirt collected on his jacket. 'No one has ever pushed Riser this far in a Rating Game.' Glaring with open hostility, the man growled as a tremendous amount of energy began to condense. Feeling the heat skyrocket, Shiro smirked as two golden, flaming wings sprouted from Riser's back. 'Now, let's see if you can handle Riser's power!' Starting off with a jump into the air, Riser leaned forwards as his wings flapped once, created a powerful gust of wind that pushed Kuro backwards. With a burst of speed, the phoenix smirked as he coated his fist with golden flames. Punching the teen in the face, Riser was anything but happy. The same flames from earlier erupted from Shiro's face before devouring the now crimson fire.

'Weren't expecting that, were you?'

* * *

 _First Person – Kuro_

Watching Riser's stunned face as my flames devoured his own, I felt a dark satisfaction fill me up, but I quickly pushed it aside. Without wasting anytime, I shattered the chains inside myself, bring my full power out for my current state.

'Prepare yourself,' I smirked. Before Riser could react, I let loose a heavy punch into his gut. Following up, a quick jab to the right rib then right shoulder, I cartwheeled backwards, catching the tip of his chin with my boot, sending the phoenix airborne. Spinning in the air, I splayed my hand out before landing, staying in a one-handed handstand for a few seconds before returning to my normal standing stance.

'Riser is impressed,' the man said as he stood up, rubbing his chin. 'However, Riser is far from him full power!' Watching his wings, I grunted to myself as I watched the flames jerk in my direction, countless fireballs flying my way. With skill and lots of experience, I calmly walked forwards, creating a magical barrier to stop the attack (Yes, being lazy is very skilful). With each fireball hitting my midnight mana, small cracks began to form, only to shatter into pieces. Grinning, I darted forwards, catching Riser off guard before thrusting my shoulder forwards. Grazing his arm, I hissed as flames licked at my arm, lighting my sleeve before pivoting with my left hand as a claw. Successfully scratching at his chest, I felt something grow warm inside me at seeing four bloody claw marks show themselves, leaving deep lacerations.

'You bastard!' Riser snarled. As the man swung his fist in my direction, I jumped above his arm, smiling viciously as I descended on my prey. Spinning once in the air, I used my momentum and clawed at his face. Landing, I instantly dropped low before knocking Riser's feet from underneath him, spinning once with my leg stuck out before pushing myself away. Landing a couple meters away, I let out the grin I was holding back as I saw the immortal phoenix's current state.

'Now, think you can beat me?' I taunted, watching Riser's handsome face contract into a snarl.

'Riser didn't expect to have to use this,' the man said as he reached inside his pocket. 'But Riser is left with no choice.' Pulling out a Phoenix Tear, I just sighed but let him use the item.

'Round two,' I muttered as my opponent became angrier. 'Let's go.'

* * *

 _Third Person_

'Do you think Kuro will be fine?' Kiba asked as he watched the battle continue, their fight becoming a raging cyclone of death.

'Shiro will be fine,' Koneko said blankly as she watched Kuro take a nasty blow to the chest before recovering instantly and whipping around, catching Riser off guard with a tricky punch. Akeno raised an eyebrow, intrigued by Koneko's use of Shiro's first name, but said nothing.

'I believe Kuro can do this!' Asia exclaimed as they watched the teen summon multiple orbs of elemental power. 'I mean, he brought us up to this level of power. He'll easily defeat Riser!'

'I don't know,' Issei muttered, bringing everyone's attention to him. 'When he knocked me out of the match, I felt like something was missing.'

'What exactly do you mean?' Akeno asked.

'Well,' the brunette hesitated before sighing. 'When Kuro hit me, I could feel that he was using nearly all his power, and watching him fight has confirmed that for me. But…' Issei sighed again. 'I feel like something is lacking. Can you guys tell as well?'

'I feel the same,' Kiba admitted.

'Is he holding back on purpose or does he have a limiter like me?' Akeno muttered.

'He'll pull through,' Koneko said quietly as she watched Shiro take a devastating blow, coughing out a tiny bit of blood. 'I know he will.'

* * *

'Lucky shot,' Kuro muttered as he felt his ribs, confirming that one was hurt badly, possibly fractured.

'Hah!' Riser cackled as he looked down on the teen. 'Seems like all your spirit from before is gone now! Riser will have an easy time from now on!' Rushing forwards, the Phoenix brought his arm backwards as Shiro's face was shadowed. Smirking, Riser let loose his punch, only for a blinding explosion of light to erupt outwards, covering the whole battle field.

'I didn't want to have to use this,' the teen's voice came from within the light. Suddenly, the light disappeared, revealing Shiro Kuroda standing with his hands in his pockets. The teen's school clothes were all ripped and tattered, his blazer flying behind him from the immense energy pulsating from his body. His hair had changed, his bangs now snow white, the rest midnight black. With his hair slightly floating in the air, his aura exploded outwards. Sapphire blue energy surrounded Kuroda's body before expanding outwards in an instant explosion. Soon, everything in a 50-meter radius of the teen was lit up blue from his ridiculous power.

'What the-?' Rias shielded her eyes from her servant's power before the glow died down. Glancing at Kuroda, the princess of destruction was gobsmacked. The power emanating from his body was… amazing. It easily outclassed the power Riser had so far shown, and it seemed limitless. 'Impossible… He was hiding this much?'

* * *

'Woah!' Kiba gasped as he backed up. 'I can feel tiny bits of power from here. Is it leaking out of his body?'

'Ufufu,' Akeno chuckled. 'He finally reveals his true power.'

'A-Amazing,' Issei and Asia said in unison before looking at each other and smiling.

Koneko just smiled.

* * *

Kuroka frowned as she felt one of the bells in her pocket suddenly become warm.

'I thought you said you wouldn't use that power anymore,' the woman muttered. 'All it has done has brought you despair…'

'Heads up, Kuroka,' Vali said without turning around as they kept exploring the dimensional gap. 'I felt it too.'

'Then you must know why I'm-!'

'He wouldn't use it without good reason,' Vali interrupted the nekomata. 'Besides, from what I can feel in my pocket, it's not the form you're thinking of.' Sighing, the silver-haired devil let a small smile creep onto his face. 'It's probably a weaker version of what you're thinking of.'

'I hope so,' Kuroka sighed. 'I hope so.'

* * *

'So, you just gonna stand there with your mouth wide open, or are you actually gonna fight?' Kuroda smiled as Riser growled.

'Riser will defeat you!' The man snarled as he took a step back. 'I swear this on my pride!'

'Suit yourself,' the teen muttered. Watching his opponent carefully, Kuroda's eyes narrowed as he saw Riser's leg tense. Moving at incredible speeds too fast for anyone to see, the teen buried his fist into Riser's gut before it came bursting through the other side with no resistance. Blood splayed outwards as Kuroda's punch obliterated the man's pulsating organs. Feeling the Phoenix fall limp on his arm, the teen held him up high before kicking him off.

' _Riser Phenix, King, retired.'_

'Huh,' Kuro said as he returned to his normal state with a tiny shockwave. 'Guess he ran out of energy to regenerate.'

'Kuro!' Turning around, the teen found himself on one of the grassy ovals Kuoh Academy had, only for his vision to blur as he was trapped from everywhere.

'Get off me,' the teen snarled, forcing everyone in Rias's peerage to back off instantly, only Koneko refusing to let go.

'Um, Kuro?'

'Sorry guys,' the teen muttered. 'I don't exactly like physical contact out of nowhere. I can bare it, but I don't exactly know you all enough yet. Well,' Shiro ruffled Koneko's head. 'I know Koneko fairly well.'

'In what way?' Glancing at Issei's perverted face, the teen summoned a tiny orb of wind magic and flicked it at his forehead, instantly knocking him out.

'Anyway,' Shiro sighed. 'Do you all wanna come by my place for the night? I can just order pizza or something.'

* * *

As Shiro set the countless boxes of pizza down on the table in the lounge, Issei dove right in as Kuro sighed. Waving his hand, bottles of soda landed in everybody's hands.

'So,' Akeno leaned forward and grabbed a slice of pizza, the melted mozzarella cheese tantalizing everybody with its scent. 'Are you gonna tell us about that little transformation of yours?'

'Yeah, what was that?' Issei managed to get out, forcing down the food in his mouth, choking slightly before Asia patted him in the back. 'I've never felt that type of power before.'

'I agree,' Kiba muttered as he took a cursory glance at the cheese pizza before gingerly taking a slice of the meatlovers. 'That power you exhibited was insane.'

'Definitely stronger than a High-Class Devil,' Rias said as she took a sip from her Dr Pepper. 'Possibly near the Four Great Satans? But definitely Ultimate Class.'

'The Four Great Satans?' Issei shook his head. 'No way. I understand that Kuro's powerful and all that, but isn't it pushing it a bit too far by saying that he's near the Four Great Satans?'

'Issei,' Rias gave him a stern look. 'My elder brother is Sirzechs, the Lucifer of the Underworld. I know what his power is like, and I can say that Kuro isn't at that stage, but close.'

'Correct.' Reaching for a slice of meatlovers, Shiro's hand brushed past Koneko's for a split second before he successfully grabbed the largest slice. 'That form of mine… Well, I guess you can call it an imperfect form.' Taking a large bite, the teen savoured the deliciousness known as pizza in his mouth before swallowing.

'Imperfect?' Akeno shook her head. 'The power you produced was ridiculous. How could that be imperfect?'

'Trust me when I say this,' Kuro said as he quickly devoured the rest of the slice. 'In my prime, I was unstoppable, and that isn't an exaggeration either.' Sighing, the teen helped himself to countless more slices of meatlovers in the timespan that Rias and her servants remained quiet. Quickly downing the drink, Shiro erased the bottle before laying down in his hammock.

'Shiro,' Koneko said quietly as she nibbled on her food. 'Could you tell us about your past?'

…

'I suppose I can,' Kuro sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. 'Listen up everybody. Everything that I say in this room is to not be said to anybody else no matter what. Understand?'

'Yes.'

'Good. Now, where do I begin?' Shiro sighed again before closing his eyes. 'Well, to really begin, I suppose I should start with what I was before. I've lived for so long, I can't even remember how old I am, but I like to look like a teenager. Anyway,' the teen began rocking slightly. 'During my lifetime, I did the dirty work for others. My hands are… bloody from countless people, whether they were innocent or not. My… friends would always work with me whenever we got a job, and I was a completely different person before.'

'Go on,' Rias said, her gaze fixed directly on the hammock.

'Well,' Kuro sighed. 'The place where I stayed, I met this woman, and gods was she annoying. However, despite my initial emotions towards her, I slowly fell in love with her and she did with me. This woman turned me into the person I am today which I'm somewhat thankful for.'

'But my luck had apparently run out,' the teen said flatly. 'I was later betrayed that day by my _friends_ and they killed her in front of me. I lost control and destroyed everything. My power flared drastically that day, and Michael himself had to come and seal my power. Ever since then, I was stuck in the form of a child, unable to release my full power.'

'And that's when I met Koneko,' Shiro said with a smile, opening his eyes as he looked up at the ceiling. 'I think it was at least a thousand years later when that happened, and I was currently living with a kind demon who took me in. I knew what he was really aiming for, but I let him conduct the experiments on me numerous times. After a while, I realized that he nearly broke through the seal that Michael and set on me, and so I said my goodbyes to Koneko and her sister.'

'Soon after my seal broke, I met somebody who made me join their peerage, then I met Rias and joined hers.' Kuro sighed as he let the words soak into everybody's brains. 'That's pretty much my past.'

'Wait a sec,' Issei said. 'I'm pretty sure you let out some pretty important details in that.'

'Did I now?' Shiro smirked. 'Maybe if you gain Sirzechs respect, I'll tell you the rest.'

'Not cool man, not cool.'

'So, you mentioned that your hands were bloody,' Kiba said slowly, just in case he was treading on a topic that Shiro didn't want to talk about. 'Were you in the Great War?'

'The Great War, huh?' Kuro slowly sat up in the hammock before turning to Kiba. 'Well, good guess but you're wrong. I was in the war, but I'm not going to touch on that or why my hands are bloody. I'll give you a hint though.' Waving his hand, a black and silver map made of mana shimmered into existence, showing a country that was unfamiliar to everyone. 'This was the country, Daèla, that existed over a thousand years ago.' Seeing everyone's heads tilt in confusion, the teen sighed. 'I wouldn't expect you to know. The place had one massive city that took up half of the available earth, the other half filled with guild halls.'

'How come I've never heard of it then?' Akeno asked as she sat politely in her chair.

'Because it no longer exists,' Kuro stated flatly. 'It was no means technologically advanced, but the inhabitants were mostly wealthy, but no one was poor. Thousands, possibly even a million-people lived in that city, until one day it was destroyed by a war between two major guilds.'

'Guilds?' Issei scratched the back of his neck. 'Do guilds even exist anymore?'

'They do,' Shiro replied. 'Anyway, the two guilds that fought each other were having a major disagreement about something petty, land rights and other shit. Eventually, the two heads of the guilds got together and made an agreement about this stuff and everything was peaceful until the head of one of the guilds was assassinated by a rogue member of one of the guilds. This started a war between the two, and all the inhabitants of Daèla had to escape their home or join the war.'

Swinging his legs over the edge of the hammock, the teen made the map disappear as he yawned.

'So, who were the two guilds?' Asia said as she innocently nibbled on the remainder of her pizza.

'One was a guild of mercenaries turned assassins and the other was a guild of thieves.' Shiro raised his hand as two slices of cheese pizza floated over into his palm. 'Daèla was home to practically everything; mainly species that weren't human. Nekomata, some of the disowned Phenixs, Valkyries, mythical creatures, even some deities from several Pantheons.' Eyes narrowing, the teen focused on the corner in the room as a slow mass of energy began to form.

'Shiro?' Startled by Koneko's calm voice, the teen quickly regained control over his thoughts.

'Everyone, get back!' Instantly, Kuro realized three things wrong with that order. One, get back from what? Two, get back from what area in the room? Three, why would he suddenly yell out get back? Regardless, everybody jumped before quickly scrambling towards Shiro. However, it was too late. A familiar burgundy blazer appeared, and within a second, Riser leapt out of a teleport circle before snatching Rias, his arm snaking around her waist before leaping backwards into the circle and disappearing.

'RIAS!' Issei screamed as he whipped around, lunging forwards in the hope of getting through the teleport circle. With his futile efforts, the brunette swore before smashing his head against the wall.

'I need to call Sirzechs,' Akeno said as a magic circle formed in front of her.

'No need,' Shiro said lazily. 'I've already contacted him, and Riser left a friendly message as he left.'

'What'd it say?' Kiba asked frantically, his hands slowly running through his hair.

'Here, read this.' Handing the blond a note, Rias's Queen and Knight quickly read the note, their eyes skimming over the contents.

'The void?' Akeno glared at the note before redirecting it at Kuro. 'How did Riser get access to the void?'

'That's what I'm trying to find out.' Pushing himself out of the hammock, Kuro walked over to Issei. 'Oi, perve. Get your shit together, I'm taking you to Rias.'

'You know where she is?' Issei said incredulously before shaking his head. 'Whatever, take me there straight away!'

'Gotcha.' Turning to face Akeno, Kiba, Asia and Koneko, the teen gave them a small smile that leaked confidence. 'Akeno, take everybody to Rias's house in the Underworld. I'll say that we'll be there in about an hour or so.' Waving at them, Shiro placed his hand on Issei's shoulder before vanishing within a flurry of shimmering polygons.

'Where is he?' The brunette asked as he stood up, looking around at his familiar surroundings.

'Look for a chessboard,' Kuro said as he spun once in the void. 'Riser will be there, though I have no idea how he has access to the void.' Floating on the spot, the midnight-haired teen sighed. 'The only way he would be able to get here would be if he made or forged a contract with an entity here. Though, which one did it? That's the real question…'

'Found it!' Slowly turning around, Shiro watched with mild amusement as Issei went flying towards a black-n-white chessboard in the far distance. As the brunette touched down on the chessboard, Kuro used his magic to watch as Issei shouted at Riser who merely laughed as he stepped to the side, revealing Rias naked, her body hung up on a cross by rope which covered up her womanhood.

'Damn bastard,' the teen muttered before building up pressure underneath his feet. As his wind magic began to leak out, Shiro burst forwards, hurtling towards the Phenix at incredible speeds. Within an instant, Kuro snarled as he used Dragon Claw, letting the attack sink into Riser's gut with incredible prowess. As the man gagged, spittle flew out of his mouth as the midnight-haired nekomata used Pierce, stabbing into the Phenix's body and marking it to drain his stamina and mana as the man went hurtling away.

'Kuro!' Issei began to move towards Rias, only for the teen to stop him with a wave of his hand.

'Issei,' Shiro said, watching Riser choke before spitting out blood as he recovered. 'I leave him to you.' Before the brunette could retort, Kuro gave him a small smile. 'I'll look after Rias if you're worried. Also, if I were you, I'd focus on your emotions right about now.' Issei looked at him confused. 'You'll see.'

 **[Longinus users can use their emotions for massive powerups]** Ezod smiled as he watched through Shiro's eyes. **[He probably will tap into it regardless of your hint]**

'I know.' Very carefully, the nekomata manipulated his hand very slowly as he began to drain Riser's stamina and mana reserves whilst blocking his Phenix regeneration, walking towards Rias as Issei began to rant with anger. Using his body to block his right hand from Riser's POV, Shiro swiped his left hand across Rias, a gust of wind slicing off her restraints. As his King fell to the ground, her arms shot out as she braced herself before a wall of shadows covered her nude body, protecting her from visible harassment.

'Thank you,' Rias muttered weakly.

'How far did he go?'

'He was about to fondle with my breasts before you showed up,' the red-head managed to say before she slumped to the ground. 'Heh, look at that. I'm out of energy.'

'Must've been the rope,' Kuro stated as he bent down and looked at the innocent restraint, ignoring Rias falling unconscious. Tapping on it, an ancient magical language shimmered to life, its runes engraved into the rope. Glaring at the rope, Shiro burnt it to a crisp as another reminder of his past life revealed itself before looking up at Issei. The brunette was struggling as Riser sent him flying backwards, Rias's pawn coughing up blood before snarling.

'Draig, it's time!'

 **(You got it partner!)**

Demonic energy began to surge around Issei as his aura expanded outside of his body. Bracing himself, red scale mail with green jewels began to quickly form over the teen's body before taking on the appearance of a western dragon, the brilliant red armour shining brilliantly in the void.

' **Balance Breaker! Welsh Dragon Scale Mail!'**

'I've got ten seconds in this form,' Shiro heard Issei whisper to himself. 'I'll use all ten of them to beat you up.'

'Hey, Issei!' Turning around to look at Kuro, the nekomata gave him a lazy smile as he waved around at the void. 'You know that time isn't measurable here? I can somewhat control it, but time doesn't flow normally.' Seeing the brunette's eyes widen slightly at what he meant, he nodded before his helmet's visor shut down, completing his transformation.

' **Finally,'** Ezod muttered. **'We're free of those dreaded bracket things.'**

'Hmm?' Shiro said. 'What are you talking about?'

' **Nothing.'**

Focusing on the battle, Kuro watched as Issei burst forwards, an explosion propelling him forwards from one of the cannons on his back. The brunette suddenly stopped in front of Riser as his fist caught the Phenix in the chest before he pivoted, bringing his leg around in a deadly arc. Barely dodging the blow, Riser snarled as he counterattacked, only for Issei's tail to fling around and stab the man in the gut, penetrating all the way through. As Riser gagged, coughing out an immense amount of blood, the Dragon of Domination roared as it pinned the Phenix in place with its tail before letting a whirlwind of punches and kicks devastate his opponent as the green jewels began to glow brighter and brighter.

' **BOOST!'** Draig's voice rang out rapidly as Issei's power skyrocketed, multiplying at an extreme rate before finishing off as the brunette buried his fist deep into Riser's gut.

'DRAGON BEAM!' Bringing his left gauntlet down to rest in front of the Phenix's face, Shiro could feel Draig's smirk as a beam of red energy erupted out of Issei's hand, the ray of crimson mana enveloping Riser's body until only his silhouette was visible. Soon, the ray dissipated, leaving a defeated bird unconscious on the end of the chessboard, his body injured to point of him nearly having a mortal wound.

'So,' Shiro muttered as the scale mail disappeared in a flash, Issei falling to his knees as he recovered. 'He managed to change the Dragon Shot into a powerful beam version, but it requires more energy in the process.' The teen stood there and just smiled as the brunette staggered to his feet before making his way to Rias. Pulling off his blazer, Issei moved over to Rias and placed it over her nude body, the shadows Kuro used to cover her already gone. 'Good job, Issei.' Using a teleport circle, Shiro teleported the three of them into the Gremory household, leaving the brunette in unknown territory.

'Where are we?' Issei managed to say, his voice weak.

'Rias's home,' the nekomata responded. 'I've got some business to take care of. Tell the others that I'll be back later.' Going back into the void, Shiro sighed as he slowly made his way towards the unconscious Riser. Stopping at his feet, the teen shot him with a tiny ray of energy, shocking the man awake. 'Now, before you do anything rash, answer my questions.' Seeing Riser go to move, Kuro binded him with chains of mana as he sighed. 'What are your last memories?'

'Riser will not answer your questions!' Eyes flashing red for a split second, the Phenix's heart stopped as Shiro's hair briefly turned white before returning to midnight black. 'W-What was that?'

'What was what?' The nekomata tilted his head slightly, feigning innocence. 'Anyway, if you don't answer my question, I'll just force it out of you.'

'Fine,' Riser sighed, surprising Kuro for a split second. 'The last thing Riser remembers is being teleported out of the battlefield. After that, Riser was in a dark place before something came up and infused me with some stuff.'

'That'll do for now.' Waving his hand, Shiro unbinded and teleported Riser to his home before sighing and falling backwards. 'So,' the teen began to draw a map in the air with his finger as he propped his head up with his arm. 'The person who did this most likely is from the void- probably a spirit or entity that roams in here.' Sighing again, Kuro teleported back to the Gremory household, landing right in Sirzechs study. 'Oh well, I can deal with it later.'

* * *

 **Arc 1 - Riser Arc Complete**

 **Chapter complete. So, the fight with Riser may not last that long, but I couldn't really span it out for that long, especially since it was Shiro Kuroda we're talking about. Honestly, I can't even get him to sit down and help out, lazy ass playing games all day… Anyway, what do you all think of him? Honestly, I can't wait to see how you all react when he goes all ou- I mean whhhaat? Meh, take the hint.**

 **Follow/Favourite, all that good stuff.**

 **-Striderm8**

 **P:S – Also, leave a review with questions and stuff, I'll make sure to respond this time… hopefully. And, if you want a character sheet on all of Shiro Kuroda's abilities (I'll** _ **convince**_ **him), I can release one in the author notes. Of course, it won't contain spoilers for later on, it'll just show his current powers.**


	6. Arc 2 - Return Of Ancient Evil

**One Of A Kind**

 **Arc 1 – Riser Arc Complete**

 **Arc 2 – Return of Ancient Evil**

 **Here's your somewhat of a Character Sheet**

 **OC – Shiro Kuroda**

 **Description: Tall, black hair, midnight eyes, pale skin. Nekoshou and has unique, forgotten sacred gear, Ezod.**

 **Ezod, The Dragon of the Void**

 **CLASSIFIED - ***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 **Kuro – 1** **st**

 **Black hair, midnight eyes, can transform into nekomata form – one tail and black ears – Power - ******************

 **Kuroda – 2** **nd**

 **White/Black hair, sapphire blue eyes, can transform into nekomata or ***************** form – **************************************** – Power - **********************

 **S**********************

 **Sacred Gear – Ab****************

 **Two d**********************************************************************************

 **CLASSIFIED INFORMATION - ***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 **Sa*****************************************

******* ****k *********** D**v* *o*s***e

 **So, if you can't tell, **** stands for information which would reveal spoilers. As we go on further into the story, I'll update that character sheet thingy as more things are revealed. Not gonna lie, I really wish I could just skip ahead and get to the main arc, but that would waste all the buildup and momentum I would've made.**

 ***sigh***

 **Honestly though, you really are gonna enjoy when we get to the main event. I'll give you a hint though, so you won't get bored.**

 **Recall that prophecy in an earlier chapter? Chuck a review down or send me a P.M on what you think it means. And please, don't hold back of your creative side, I would love to see what you are all thinking.**

* * *

Walking out of Sirzech's study, Shiro made his way towards the entrance, admiring the exquisite household as he passed by old, antique armors and weapons mixed with banners and magical items.

'Kuro!' Looking up, Kuro barely managed to swerve out of the way as Serafall came flying past, failing again as she tried to catch the nekomata in a bear hug. Quickly coming to a stop, the Satan turned around before pouting. 'Why'd you dodge me again Kuro?'

'Because, for some ungodly reason,' Shiro replied. 'You have an obsession of touching my hair.'

'And?'

'And despite it feeling somewhat good, you get distracted from your work.'

Watching from a distance, Koneko, Kiba, Asia and Akenoo smiled as they watched Kuro give Serafall a deadpan look as she pouted before furiously waving her arms around and stomping off, arms crossed like a child.

'Who knew that Kuro could handle talking to somebody as energetic as her,' Kiba stated.

'Ufufu, maybe Kuro has a playful side to him?'

'Kuro is a kind person worthy of god's love! Oh lord,' the blonde clutched her hands together, 'may you grant Kuro forever love and happiness!' Instantly, Asia bent over and clutched her head before as it flared up.

'You think you would've learned by now,' Koneko said, a small smile on her face.

'Isn't that a bit strange?' Kiba said, the others raising an eyebrow at him. 'I mean, Asia just did a prayer with Kuro in it, yet he doesn't look affected at all?' As the others glanced at Shiro as he walked over, he seemed unfazed.

'So,' Kuro waved his arms, bringing everyone out of their trance. 'Did I arrive early or did I send Issei and Rias to the wrong place?'

'Rias and Issei are in her room,' Akeno responded. 'Her parents and Sirzechs are there as well.'

'That's good.' Walking away slowly, the nekomata put his hands in his pockets as he yawned. 'If you'll excuse me, I'm going to find a nice, warm place where I can curl up and sleep.' As the others went back to their conversations, they missed Kuro as he stumbled dangerously, falling to a knee before he reached up and grabbed onto a desk to help himself back up.

* * *

 _A couple days later..._

Walking into the Occult Research Club room, Shiro smiled as he saw Rias sitting at her desk, fully restored physically and mentally.

'How are you doing, Rias?' Kuro asked, startling everybody in the room with his sudden appearance.

'I'm feeling better now,' the nekomata smiled before he felt a sudden mass of energy form in front of him. Coming to a stop, a teleport circle materialized before a familiar man stepped through.

'So,' Shiro drawled as he stood in front of the Governor of the Fallen Angels. 'What pleasure do I owe an old buddy of mine?'

'A woman to bed and a chance to analyze some sacred gears,' Azazel barked back as the two locked each other into an intense eye-staring competition, sparks of electricity flickering as their auras intensified. Time passed, and their power continued increasing at alarming rates, leaking out of their body as the unbridled mana began to become unstable.

'I've missed you!' Kuro grinned as he suddenly broke off the eye-contact, wrapping his old friend in a bear hug.

'Ahh, it's been what, a week?' Azazel chuckled, returning his bromance.

'Umm, does anybody want to explain what's going on?' Issei asked, confused on what was going on in the Occult Research Club Room.

'My brother,' Rias sighed from her desk as Akeno set down a cup of tea. 'Decided that after the Riser incident, we all need to get more training in. He said he doesn't want a repeat of that. I was going to inform all of you, but,' she waved at Azazel, 'it seems that he had other ideas.'

'So, why's the Governor of the Fallen Angels here then?' The brunette asked, still not understanding.

'He's here to train us you idiot,' Koneko said as Shiro sat down beside her, lounging in the seat as he brought out lollipops for both of them.

'I have to say,' Kiba scratched the back of his head. 'I don't think I'll be looking forward to it.'

* * *

'So, how do you think they're going?' Watching from a distance as Rias and her peerage fought artificial opponents, Kuro didn't bother lifting his head as he levitated on the spot, meditating as he focused on controlling his mana whilst his friend stood beside him.

'They're half decent,' Azazel admitted, scratching his chin absentmindedly. 'You've taught them some new tricks, but I think I'll have to make them improve on their skills more.'

'Fair enough.' Slowly bringing his hands out, Shiro rotated them slowly, palms facing outwards as his energy began to slowly form. As the teen had his hands directly opposite of each other, he suddenly slammed his palms together before bringing them apart with his fingers as claws. Blue lightning crackled from his fingertips, the bolt trailing from his right hand's thumb to his left hand's thumb, trails of electricity doing the same on all his fingers.

'What's that?' The Governor of the Fallen Angels inquired.

'A custom spell of mine,' Shiro replied, smiling as the lightning crackled ferociously, begging to be released. Clenching his right fist, he made his hand into a finger gun as the mana flowed around his hand, protecting his hand with cracking sapphire electricity.

'Have you made a name for it yet?'

'No,' the nekomata said as he floated to his feet. 'I'm trying to find a way to be able to cast this spell faster without a chant. At this rate, I might have to use one though.' Sighing, Kuro mimed shooting as a tiny bolt of lightning surged forwards, erupting out of his fingertip. Lowering his right hand, he raised his other one and pointed his palm forwards before a beam of electricity burst forwards, leaving a trail of destruction in its wake.

'Just use a random word that pops into your head,' Azazel sighed before smirking. 'After all, isn't that what you always do?'

'That was for one attack,' Shiro replied lazily as he fell backwards before floating in the air. 'And I've long since discarded that attack.'

'Sure, sure.' Letting Kuro experiment in silence, the Fallen Angel glanced at the nekomata before sighing. Bringing out his wings, the Governor slowly floated over towards the training fighters. 'Alright, that's enough for now kiddos. Go get have a break.' As Rias and her peerage sighed with relief before talking casually, Azazel scratched his chin as he turned around and watched Kuro playing around with the electricity in his palms. Maybe it was time for the young devils to learn how to play with fire, and who better to teach them than one who plays with flames constantly?

* * *

'Rias, Akeno and Asia, could you come here please?' As the three girls in question came forwards, Azazel sighed and glanced at Shiro before continuing. 'As you know, you three are wizard types in battle. Close combat really isn't your thing, so I thought about this for a while.' Clearing his throat, the Fallen Angel smirked as he spread his arms wide as if trying to hug the earth. 'It's time for you to all learn about custom spells and speed casting!'

'Custom spells and speed casting?' Rias frowned. 'What on earth are they?'

'Ufufu, you don't know what custom spells are?' Akeno chuckled from behind her hand. 'I understand the speed casting, but you use custom spells quite a lot.'

'Will these let me help Issei out?' Asia asked, her hands clasped together.

'These will let you do more than just help Issei out,' Azazel said as he clapped before rubbing his hands together. 'Now, listen closely. What I can teach you is powerful stuff but has negative drawbacks if done incorrectly. Custom spells are a wildcard but are extremely useful in certain situations. With the speed casting, I won't claim I have full mastery over it, but I can teach you the basics.'

* * *

'So, why am I here?' Azazel smirked as he heard a hint of irritation in Shiro's voice.

'To teach them more about custom spells and speed casting. You're the expert here.'

'Fine.' Muttering some death threats under his breath, Kuro slowly walked forwards until he was standing in the middle of an open area at Kuoh Academy. Looking at Rias, Akeno and Asia, the teen sighed before raising his hand.

'Alright, why is Kuro here?' Rias asked, frowning as she did.

'Shiro here is an expert of custom spells and the creator of speed casting,' Azazel explained as the three women gasped. 'You wouldn't believe it, but behind that lazy mask of his is a force to be reckoned with.' Chuckling, the Fallen Angel didn't see the glare the nekomata shot at him before he sighed.

'Anyway, what do you want to learn first?'

'Custom spells,' the three girls said in unison.

'Fine. Listen closely.' Clearing his throat, Shiro sighed before forcing some energy into his body. 'Custom spells have their ups and downs. While many people use them without knowing, those spells are incomplete customs. Incomplete spells have no downsides and can appear in any form. The next type of custom spell is flawed customs. Flawed customs are a gamble. In return for high rewards comes an even higher chance of failure which can end in death. Finally, there are the complete custom spells. Complete customs require either a chant of a kind, certain motions or mental power. Example...' Pointing his finger towards the forest, Shiro's mouth moved slightly as he used one of his custom spells.

 _Boom_

A beam of fiery light burst out in an instant before disappearing, an explosion coming from the forest soon after. As the girls raised their arms to shield themselves from the extremely hot wind that blasted in their direction, Kuro staggered from the blast before quickly fixing himself up, placing his hands in his pockets as the wind ruffled his hair.

'That blast,' Akeno murmured, her eyes wide.

'That was nearly as powerful as an Ultimate Class Devil's strike,' Rias finished as Asia fell to her knees, the heat quickly getting to her. Noticing this, Shiro waved his hand, instantly cooling the air around them.

'As you can see,' Azazel stepped forward, arms crossed as he glanced at his friend, slightly worried. 'Completed custom spells have immense power. It looks easy, but they're extremely hard to master. Most devils and even deities don't realize that most of their attacks are incomplete customs, despite their power. Incomplete and flawed customs are most of the spells you see around, but complete customs are a rare sight, and even rarer are users who have more than one complete customs. However,' the Fallen Angel smirked as he glanced at Shiro. 'Some people have no style with their choice of words for chants.'

'Amazing,' Rias muttered before whipping around, eyes wide with curiosity as Azazel's comment went ignored. 'Kuro! Can you teach me more about custom spells?'

'Alright, alright,' the nekomata sighed. 'Just... Don't get too close.' To say the least, Shiro fell face first into his bed the moment he got home.

* * *

 _Recent Reports say that there have been freak storms of nature occurring near Kuoh. On top of this, recent public muggings have seen a massive rise recently. To those in Kuoh, please keep this in mind as you walk through the stree-_

 _Beep_

Turning off the TV, Shiro frowned as rain pattered against his window, growing more intense by the second as winds howled outside. Snuggling into his blue hoodie, the teen thought back on the day as he became more comfortable in the chair. Azazel canceled the training session because of the weather, but Kuro had an idea on what was going on. Laying down on the lounge, the teen closed his eyes as he entered his mind. Everything went black instantly before Shiro slowly descended onto a landscape.

The mind had a landscape every time one entered it. There was the dream landscape, the conscious and unconscious landscape and the true mind landscape. However, despite all of the differences, all landscapes represented a true part of the owner, a tiny fragment of their soul representing their true state mentally and spiritually.

'Ezod,' Kuro said in the dark battlefield, his feet touching the rough ground. 'We need to talk.'

 **'Zzzzzzz...'**

'Ezod,' the nekomata warned. 'If you don't wake up, I will forcefully pry open your eyes.'

The dragon sighed as stopped faking his sleep. **'What is it?'**

'Freak storms are currently clouding Kuoh,' the teen said as he sat down cross-legged. 'Do you think it could be him?'

 **'Hmm, possibly.'**

'Possibly isn't good enough, I need to have a definite answer.'

 **'Well...'** Ezod sighed again. **'How long have these storms been going on for?'**

'They've been happening for over a week now, but started off away from Kuoh before slowly heading here.'

 **'It's highly likely that it's him, but I can't be sure.'** Hearing Shiro sigh, the dragon smiled. **'Hey, partner, don't be so down. I'm sure that it'll be fine.'**

'Pff! Sure, my ass,' Kuro murmured before a yawn escaped his mouth. 'I hope that you're wrong. I'm running low on energy. If he comes here, I'm not even sure I'll be able to fight back in my condition.'

...

 **'It's getting worse, isn't it?'** Ezod frowned. **'If you need to talk to somebody, I'm right here.'**

'I'm fine,' the nekomata said with a weak smile. 'I should've expected this when I tried using it again.'

 **'Well, if you need help with it, why don't you go visit heaven again? I'm sure Gabriel will be more than happy to help you out.'**

'…' His silence worrying Ezod, the dragon went to say something before he stopped as Shiro's body suddenly froze before shaking once, violently as a red light pulsed from inside his chest.

 **'That's it,'** the dragon said to his host. **'I'm teleporting you to heaven.'** With a flash of light, Kuro woke up before finding himself in a white, silver and gold utopia, holy light shining down upon the area.

'Kuro!' Mumbling and grumbling, the teen stood still as a beautiful figure bounded forwards and wrapped itself around his body. Gabriel practically glowed with happiness as she hugged Shiro, despite the fact that his face was enveloped with her not-so-subtle rack. Curly blonde hair and a voluptuous figure, Gabriel released Kuro before beaming at him. 'It's been a while. How have you been?'

'I'm doing...' The nekomata looked away, making the Seraph worry before a heavy sigh escaped his slouched frame. 'I'm alright.'

'Hmm,' Gabriel leaned forwards as she bit her bottom lip, unaware of her current revealing stance. Despite the white robes with golden highlights that wrapped around her body, the area around her chest was open, revealing some of her rack. 'Come with me, Kuro.' Slipping her hand into his, the angel bounded forwards as she practically dragged the lifeless nekomata behind her.

'Where are we going?' Shiro managed to say, his voice weak.

'I'm taking you to my room so you can tell me what's wrong.' Turning around to look at Kuro, a sudden look of worry came upon her face. 'I'm sorry, is it wrong of me to do this?'

'It's fine,' the teen muttered, the light beginning to fade from his eyes as his movement became more sluggish. 'Just, please hurry.' Allowing himself to be pulled through Heaven, Shiro didn't see anything as his vision darkened, energy leaving his body. Soon, he felt himself stop moving and smiled before falling face first, his world turning black.

* * *

Feeling himself wake up, Kuro groaned as he tried to move, only to fail. His body felt heavy and hot, so the teen blinked rapidly before looking around. As his world turned from blurry and black-n-white to 4K HD, Shiro finally noticed Gabriel leaning over him, her beautiful face expressing worry.

'Are you alright, Kuro?' She asked, her emerald green eyes watering slightly.

'I'm... finnnne.'

'Don't mess with me,' Gabriel pouted before she smiled, playfully knocking the nekomata on the head. 'I'll go get some tea for you.'

'That'd be nice.' Watching her figure retreat, Shiro sighed as he propped himself up on his arms, moving slowly as his muscles screamed at him. Looking around at her room, it seemed more like a penthouse suite. From where he sat, Kuro could clearly see a kitchen with a mini-bar, a glass door that led to a spa and pool with a BBQ tucked away in a corner. He could guess that he was in the lounge room, the bedroom with bathroom hidden somewhere behind him.

'Here's your green tea.' Focusing his attention on the angel in front of him, Shiro thanked her before quietly taking the cup, blowing gently on it. Taking a careful sip, the teen sighed as the hot liquid warmed his surprisingly cold body. Looking up, Kuro went to talk, only to realize that Gabriel had snuck up behind and sat down. Leaning backwards, the nekomata relaxed into his girlfriend's body, letting her warmth seep into him as her arms snaked around his waist.

'Thanks, Gabriel,' Shiro muttered, taking another sip. 'You're probably the only one who can make me feel better when I'm down like this.'

'Nonsense,' she said, hugging her boyfriend's cold body. 'If you'd only open up your heart to others.'

'I wish I could,' Kuro murmured, his grip on the cup growing tight. 'I wish I could just throw away my masks and tell everybody about my past and what I am, but I can't, because I know I'll be shunned.'

'You need to learn how to trust!' Clearing her throat, the angel rested her head on Shiro's. 'Kuro, once you learn to trust others again, you'll be able to open up to them. All this time, you've kept those you don't know and trust at a distance, and even when it seems your around friends, you're just wearing a mask, the fake you.'

'I don't know,' the teen mumbled, his voice deadly quiet. 'You know what happened last time, Gabriel. I can't go through that again. Past my laziness, my masks represent what I used to be. Now, I'm just fragments of what used to be Shiro Kuroda.'

'Then reclaim your old self,' the angel said softly, lifting her head before slowly caressing his head. 'I know that you hate your old self and you've changed your ways, but what you used to be is still you. If you don't accept your past as your own, then you'll fade away.'

'But I'm an enigma.' Gabriel stopped stroking his hair for a split second before resuming like nothing happened.

'You aren't an enigma, Kuro,' she murmured. 'Who cares about what you are, it's who you are. I love Shiro Kuroda and who he is, not what makes him.' Shiro went silent as he set down his cup. Slowly, he disentangled himself from Gabriel's arms before turning around. Looking into her emerald eyes, Kuro wrapped his arms around the angel, hugging her as he fought the tears that threatened to escape his eyes.

'I love you, Gabriel,' the nekomata said, his voice somewhat hoarse.

'I love you too, Shiro.'

'I swear, Gabriel, that I'll accept my past and move on. What I've done can never be forgiven, but I'll accept the weight it comes with and move on. I'll become my former and real self. Until then, c-can I trust you to stay by my side?'

'Of course.' Blinking, Shiro buried his face into his girlfriend's shoulder as she smiled sadly, rubbing his back slowly. The two sat in silence, each other's presence comforting one another. Eventually, Kuro let go before turning around and laying down using Gabriel's legs as a pillow.

'So,' the angel said as she looked down at Shiro's face, his hair all messed up. 'What's wrong with you?'

'What do you mean what's wrong?' Kuro asked, a weary smile on his face.

'Don't play stupid,' Gabriel pouted before gently knocking him on the head. 'You usually let me know when you come here to visit, but Ezod let me know this time.' Sighing defeat, the teen just shrugged before his face turned serious.

'Well,' he muttered, turning to look out the glass doors at heaven. ' _It_ showed up and forced me to into another contract, one I had to do as I owed him.'

'Can I have a look at your mark?' Nodding, the angel slowly reached out to touch the silver mark on Shiro's neck, her fingers brushing against it. Gabriel didn't notice the wince of pain that flashed on Shiro's face, but soon retracted her fingers. 'You used it, didn't you?'

'I had no choice,' Kuro sighed. 'I was up against a god and I didn't want to take any chances.' Touching his chest, a pulse of red ran the course of his whole body before disappearing. 'As you can see, it's currently draining me, and it sucks.'

'Hmm,' the angel hugged the nekomata and coated herself in holy energy. Quickly, the heavy feeling in Shiro's body began to dissipate, only to return in a wave as Gabriel dispersed the aura around her body. 'I'm sorry that it didn't help,' she muttered. 'I thought that it might've helped.'

'It did help,' Kuro said, a small smile on his face as he reached up and touched Gabriel's face. Looking into her eyes, the angel got the message and smiled as she nodded. Sitting up, the teen groaned in pain before slowly getting to his feet. 'Say, do you have any of my clothes here still?'

''They should be in my room,' Gabriel said as she stood up and moved beside him, supporting her boyfriend. 'Come on, I'll help you there.'

* * *

Three hours later and Shiro felt better as they left Michael in one of the many church's in heaven. Slipping his hand into Gabriel's she smiled as Kuro created a teleport circle. As they teleported into his house, the nekomata kissed her on the cheek before walking forwards and falling backwards into his hammock. Sighing, the angel climbed in after him before they snuggled together getting comfortable.

'Feel better now?' Gabriel asked as she wrapped her arms around Shiro's torso.

'Much better,' he admitted, both arms around the angel's body. 'I'm surprised Michael had a ritual spell like that.' Gabriel giggled as she rested her head on his chest.

'Brother Michael knows a lot of things, Kuro,' the Seraph said as she closed her eyes. 'You'd be surprised.' Saying nothing, Shiro gently stroked the angel's hair as she quickly fell asleep in his arms. After a while, he relaxed as Gabriel snuggled closer, using his body as a pillow. Closing his eyes, Kuro was about to fall asleep but felt something try to enter his house. Frowning, he recognized Azazel's energy and let him in before putting up all of the magical defenses in one go.

'Kuro, I've got some bad news,' the Fallen Angel began to say as he came out of the teleport circle, only to realize that Gabriel was fast asleep. Smirking, he stepped forwards before stopping at a safe distance for him to whisper. 'So, care to explain why heaven's most beautiful woman is sleeping with a no-good, lazy furball?'

'Shut it, Azazel,' Shiro hissed before grinning. 'You already know everything about me and my relationship with Gabriel.' The grin quickly disappeared before a serious look planted itself on Kuro's face. 'Anyway, what's going on? You usually just send me stuff through email.'

'Well, this is important.' Sensing the urgency in the Fallen Angel's voice, the teen sat up carefully to not disturb his girlfriend's sleep. 'There's been riots in the Underworld as well as in Kuoh. It's obviously an outside source, Sirzechs and the other satans confirmed this and announced it to all of the devils and I've done the same to the Fallen Angels. We've entered a temporary truce until we figure out what's going on, but I'm gonna need your help.'

'Details.'

'Right.' Clearing his throat, Azazel brought out his phone before quickly sending everything he knew to him. 'These riots have started up out of nowhere in the Underword. Apparently the devils in question have no memory of the incidents, and have evident traces of brainwashing. The same goes for the people in Kuoh. Riots have been occuring this past week and the people involved, both devils and fallen angels alongside humans have no memory of what happened.'

'Wait, did you say the past week?'

'That's right,' the man said. 'I tried to find you for the past week, but I couldn't teleport to your energy signature. Something was blocking it.'

'I was in heaven,' Shiro muttered as he stared at Gabriel, eyes slightly widened. He had been unconscious for a week and she didn't say anything. God, he was going to have to make it up to her later.

'Heaven?' Azazel was stumped. 'Why were you in heaven?' Kuro stayed silent as the fallen angel quickly understood what happened. 'I... see.' Sighing, Azazel went too say something, only for a magic circle to appear at his ear. After hearing what they had to say, he nodded before cutting the connection. 'Sorry, gotta go Kuro. If you need help, just contact me.' As a teleport circle began to form, he delayed the teleport as he smirked at his friend. 'Also, you may want to go talk to a certain kitty. She seems upset that you disappeared.' As Shiro processed the information, the fallen angel disappeared as the nekomata realized what he was talking about.

'Ahh fuck.'

* * *

 **CONFIRMED! STORY IS NOW OC X HAREM BECAUSE TOO MANY GIRLS TO PAIR HIM UP WITH! HAREM LSIT CURRENTLY UNDERNEATH! Also, surprised that Shiro Kuroda has a girlfriend who is Gabriel no less? Oh well, suck shit, she's here and isn't leaving.**

 **Current Harem List:**

 **\- Gabriel**

 **\- Koneko**

 **\- Kuroka**

 **Alright, sorry for the somewhat shorter chapter this time around. This'll most likely be my last chapter for the year, so Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Yeah, I know I won't be writing chapters after Christmas cause I know what I'm getting (I found it by accident). It'll probably be until around January when I start writing chapters again, so sorry about that.**

 **Anyway, what do you think of the chapter? Shiro is officially dating Gabriel, which he has been for a while and nobody knew except for Azazel and a few others. And for those people saying that Shiro should've been hurt when Gabriel surrounded her body with holy energy... Yes, I have an explanation for that, and yes, the explanation is bullshit, but honestly, I hinted at why it didn't hurt him in this chapter. It doesn't really stand out, but hey, Kuro says it himself.**

 **Apart from all that fluff and stuff, tell me how you feel about this chapter by leaving a review or P.M me what you think. Follows and favorites don't hurt, but I'm looking forward to seeing what you all think of the chapter! I'll try to respond, but its honestly to annoying to do it on my iPod so I'll wait until I have access to a laptop again to respond.**

 **-Striderm8**

 **PS: Have a bonus part, cause it's near Christmas scrubs :p**

* * *

I curled up in my bed, shivering as the A.C cooled the room down to an ungodly temperature. My body was freezing, so I grabbed the blankets and wrapped myself in them before closing my eyes. I miss his warmth, his presence. Just being near him made my heart go warm and fuzzy. He seems just like a big brother right now, but I feel something else for him.

 _No No No No No!_

I closed my eyes as my tears streaked down my face before being absorbed by my blankets. I refuse to believe that I had grown so dependent on him in this short time. He was gone for one week without saying anything, yet I'm a mess. It doesn't help that Sirzechs gave me a document that cleared Kuroka's name as a Stray devil.

…

I miss him, but what do I do when he comes back? Do I pretend to be fine, or do I get angry or what?

I don't know... I don't know... I don't know!

Shiro... Please, come back already...


	7. The Power Of A Forgotten Dragon

**One Of A Kind**

 **Arc 2 – Return Of Ancient Evil**

 **New look for Kuro, hope you guys like it! Since I'm terrible at drawing without a reference image, this is the best I could do. Literally went online and made this Kuro to the best of my ability with what I had. Also, in future chapters to come, you'll see what I based Shiro Kuroda off of with the** _ **true picture**_ **. Anyway, read the damn chapter ya nerds.**

* * *

Floating high above the Underworld, Shiro's eyes narrowed as he used magic to see down. Watching a riot from where he floated, the nekomata could confirm one thing from just his eyes alone.

Possession

It wasn't that hard to notice. Every devil in the riot had pink irises and their faces were slack. There was also a distinct smell of a dragon on their bodies, though that could be because of his nekomata senses. Sighing, Kuro started using his senjutsu as everything lit up around him. Seeing everything light up around him, he devoted a small portion of his powers to force the ill malice around him away, making sure he wouldn't become corrupted. Examining the affected devils' chakra, he frowned. It was already clear that a third party was interfering, but the hold that this person had was unbelievable. Taking a deep breath, Kuro slowly pointed his palm towards the devils before his hand began shaking ever so slightly as his nekomata powers faded away.

"Damnit," Shiro muttered, remembering Gabriel's words. "I need to accept who I was." Concentrating on the building mana, it slowly formed into an orb that was physically impossible. It fluctuated and glowed, and despite being visible, it was invisible and not in the same dimension at the same time. Gritting his teeth as the spell used over 50% of his current mana reserves, Kuro shot it forwards as it blasted towards the devils. Watching the grey orb hit the ground, it exploded outwards and created a dull barrier, trapping the possessed devils. Soon, they began to collapse, slumping to the ground as their energy was devoured before the barrier flickered and disappeared.'

 **'I'm surprised you would use that,'** Ezod said. **'Using a spell that uses the Dimensional Gaps properties to sap everything's energy inside the barrier, not to mention how draining it is and your current state.'**

"It was better than letting the devils keep rampaging," the teen gasped, the drawbacks immediately kicking in. Clutching his stomach, the nekomata felt as if he was sucker punched but recovered quickly.

 **'Hmm, using the spell means that you're one step closer to reclaiming your past.'** Met with silence, Ezod frowned, unknown to his current host. He was one step closer to becoming his former self, an unstoppable being in its prime, but the dragon hoped he remembered exactly everything about it, otherwise things could get messy quick.

"I'm tired," Shiro muttered as he slowly floated down towards the street. "Ezod, tell me if anything starts approaching, friendly or hostile."

 **'Right.'** Reaching the ground, Kuro staggered as he landed before fixing himself. Glancing around at the small, residential area, he walked over towards the nearest body and kneeled. Grabbing the unconscious devil's hair, he lifted him up and looked into his pupils. The pink irises were gone, but his eyes were dull.

"Shit. Ezod?"

 **'Already contacted Zechs, he's on his way with some healers.'**

"What'd you tell him?"

 **'The devils are no longer possessed, but require urgent attention.'**

"It'll do." With a sigh, Shiro teleported away as Sirzechs reached the scene, a group of ten devils with him as they immediately went to work.

* * *

Sitting in the school's library, Sona let out a small sigh that remained hidden to the world as she slowly moved a chess piece out of boredom, her head resting delicately on her hand. Pressing the pawn down onto the board, it stayed in its position obediently, even as Saji took the bait, creating an opening for her to take advantage of.

"And that's checkmate," the Student Council President muttered as she stood up before tucking her chair in. "Saji, clean this up before you leave, I'm heading home." Without sparing another word, Sona left the room, leaving a devastated Saji behind as his crush left him alone. Despite her strict ways, the heiress to the Sitri clan felt bored. She wanted a challenge, an opponent as smart, even smarter than her to face her in mind games. Everybody was a pushover, not even worthy to make a rival, though she did have fun from time to time.

 _ **SMACK**_

 _Thud_

"A fellow genius meets another genius," a male voice groaned. "Unfortunately, this genius is lazy and has no idea what he's saying." Rubbing her eyes, Sona felt around for her glasses before calmly putting them on as she looked up.

"Kuro," the Sitri heiress said. "I'd advise you to watch where you walk for future reference. Can't have you giving girls heart attacks every time they run into you."

"I'd say the same, Sona, but there aren't enough boys at this school to say that." Reaching down, Sona took Shiro's hand as he helped her up. "So, what time is it?"

"School is currently progressing as normal, but where have you been Kuro?" The teen raised an eyebrow as the nekomata yawned before rubbing at one eyes lazily. "Not to mention, you aren't even in school uniform."

"Ahh shit." Looking down at his dark attire, Shiro gave Sona a lazy smile as he scratched the back of his neck. "Mind if you let this one pass?"

"No, I shall not." Turning around, the girl walked off. "Follow me Kuro."

"Yes m'am..." Kuro sighed.

Walking around the Student Council Room aimlessly, Shiro's fingers grazed against a bookshelf aimlessly as Sona watched him from the corner of her eye, sitting at her seat with her hands interlocked.

"So," Kuro said as he stopped walking, hand stopping on a book before he pulled it out slowly. "What's going to happen now?"

"I'm still deciding on your punishment," Sona said as she leaned back in her chair. "After all, physical punishment wouldn't work with you."

"How about a game of chess then?" Sitting down at the opposite side of the desk, the nekomata opened the book before flipping to a random page, a small smile forming from the smirk on the President's face.

"You're challenging me to a game of chess?" Sona's smile grew even larger before she waved her hand, summoning a chess board onto the desk. "Very well. It'll be your loss though."

"I've never played before," Shiro replied, setting down the book which read 'How to play Chess: For Dummies'. "Any rules before we begin?"

"Despite knowing that you won't win," Sona said confidently. "I have to say this. Do you accept all responsibility that comes with this match if you win? Will you still play this match of chess, knowing that if you win, you **will** have to accept the-!"

"Yes, I get it," Kuro muttered lazily, waving his hand before bringing his finger to a stop on the king piece. "You alright if I play as black?"

"I'm fine with that," Sona said as she moved one of her pawns. "Your turn, Kuro."

"Heh."

* * *

"Unbelievable..."

"And that's check." With a visible smirk, Shiro watched Sona's face as it went through a varying range of emotions. Despite losing most of his pieces early, the reaction from the President's face was extremely satisfying as Kuro easily took out all of her pieces, leaving only the king and a bishop. As Sona moved her piece shakily, the nekomata let out a sigh as he held up his rook.

"I could end this right now," the teen said, idly playing with his piece. "But since I know what's at stake," Shiro moved his rook, allowing Sona to take the piece if she wished. "I'll let you have this." As the devil was conflicted, she moved her bishop without thinking, shock controlling her movements instead of logical thinking. With a small smile, Shiro took her bishop. Within the next few moves, Sona was frozen.

"I _could_ call checkmate," Shiro said as he dangled his king in front of her face. "But I don't feel like accepting your conditions, so I call the match." Standing up, Kuro placed the piece down on the board, right in front of her king before walking out of the room, the door swinging shut filling the silent room.

"...I lost," Sona slumped forwards as her head hit the desk, her hair framing her face as her queen entered the room.

"What's wrong?" Tsubaki asked as she rushed forwards, instantly by her king's side.

"I-I lost in a game of chess..."

"But then, that means-"

"No, he called the match before declaring checkmate, so, I technically won... Well, that's what Kuro would say."

"Kuro?"

"Yes... Kuro..."

* * *

 _One Week Later..._

Wandering around, Shiro let out a yawn before slouching forwards, barely awake as he earned some glares from passing adults and some squeals from students. Black jeans, black hi-top converse and a dark-grey hoodie with black material on the inside, Kuro's hands were in his pockets as he drifted aimlessly in the mall. Adjusting the black beanie, the nekomata felt his newly cut hair before fingering his old black necklace, three silver teeth attached. Feeling something tug on his sleeve, the teen stopped walking before glancing beside him.

Blue short jeans that reach mid-thigh with a simple white shirt tucked in and a large green coat that reached down to her knees, the nekomata sighed as Koneko Toujo looked up at him.

"Something wrong?"

"You've been walking around aimlessly for the past ten minutes," Koneko said. "Let's go get something to eat."

"Sure," Shiro replied. "Where do you want to go?"

"Your choice." Shrugging, Kuro went to walk off, only to stop as he caught sight of somebody.

"Crap." Grabbing Koneko's hand, the teen dragged her off as he quickly walked away from the food court, ignoring the heavy blush on the girl's face. Passing by countless people, Shiro eventually made his way to the theatre before quickly buying two tickets alongside popcorn and soft drink and hurrying Koneko in. "Sorry about that," Kuro muttered as they settled into their seats, the movie going through various ads. "I just saw Serafall, and I didn't want to have to talk to her"

"I-It's fine," Koneko stuttered before quickly sipping on her drink, red still present on her face.

"Sorry if today isn't like you hoped," Shiro said, just loud enough for her to hear. "I'll make it up to you." Merely nodding in response, the girl ate her popcorn slowly as Kuro faced the screen, unconsciously eating his popcorn as well. As the film continuously flashed by, the nekomata spaced out as time flew by, his thoughts consuming him.

"Shiro..." Koneko muttered as she looked at him. Blinking, Kuro looked at Koneko, only for the girl to look away, a red tint on her face. "Thanks for being here with me today."

"No problem," the teen replied. Glancing at the girl, he sighed before slowly grabbing her hand. Surprised, Koneko looked at Shiro, only for Kuro to take a sip from his drink before watching the movie. Giving him a small smile, the girl interlocked her fingers with his hand as they watched the movie in peace.

* * *

Leaving the cinema, the two walked in a comfortable silence as the chattering on the people faded into the background. Walking back to where Shiro saw Serafall, he heard approaching footsteps at an insane rate.

"KUUURRROOOO!"

"Fuck."

Without warning, Kuro's hand slipped out of Koneko's as something slammed into his back. Sighing as his arms automatically supported her weight, Serafall snuggled into his back as passersbys' gazed at the two in shock whilst the teen recovered from stumbling forwards.

"Kuro," Serafall pouted. "Why didn't you tell me you were here?"

"Because I knew this would happen." Sighing again, Kuro dropped the Satan without warning as she fell to the ground with a delicate, lady-like gasp. "Koneko, let's go find somewhere to sit down."

"R-Right."

* * *

Setting down two trays stacked with all types of food, Shiro glanced at the growing tension between Koneko and Serafall. As Koneko quickly snatched away the sweet foods Kuro had gotten for her, Serafall grew a large smile as she grabbed some sushi.

"So, why are you here?" Sitting down, the teen took a second to glance at the Magical Girl's clothes. A simple green button-up shirt which seemed to contain her large rack, a simple black skirt, heels and her black hair tied up in ponytails; Serafall seemed at home as she devoured a skewer with honey chicken meatballs, Koneko glaring at the Satan as she quickly snatched up the rest of the sweets.

"Why?" Swallowing the food in her mouth, the girl practically beamed at Kuro. "I was supposed to meet up with Sona, but she hasn't shown up yet."

"Sona, huh?" Shiro sighed as he slowly ate his fries. "Well, that makes it somewhat awkward..."

"Why?" Koneko asked as Kuro glanced at her.

"Something happened at school," he replied, waving his hand nonchalantly. "Nothing to worry about."

"Sister." Glancing at Sona, the President of the Student Council seemed shocked to see Shiro, only for Serafall to fly at her, quickly strangling her in a hug.

"Sorry again, Koneko," Kuro sighed as he ruffled her hair gently. "Another day?"

Koneko nodded.

* * *

Walking through Kuoh's mall, Issei smile as his cheeks went rosy, Asia walking beside him as well as Rias and Akeno, Kiba on his left.

Issei was currently wearing a simple black shirt and maroon jacket, black pants and shoes. His hair was still messy as always, but retained its normal look as he glanced at Asia, the former nun smiling at him before pointing towards a clothes store.

Asia was in a simple dress, boots and her blonde hair was left untied as it flowed behind her, making countless males lose themselves in her beauty.

Only for Rias and Akeno to enter their vision. The heir to the Gremory clan was in a red-and-white striped, sleeveless blouse and white jeans, while her queen was in a simple purple shirt and black jeans.

As the males tripped over as they gazed at the girls, the females in the store fangirled as they spotted Kiba who smiled in their direction. The blond 'Prince of Kuoh' was in blue jeans and a white hoodie which was zipped up, his hands resting in the pockets.

"This is annoying." Upon hearing Kuro's voice, the group looked around as a pulse of dull grey filled the area before everybody blinked once, only to return to their original activities as they ignored Rias and her peerage, acting as if they were just ordinary people.

"Kuro?" Spotting the teen, they watched as the nekomata seemingly glared at the girl on his back as Koneko walked beside him, sucking on a lollipop as Sona walked beside her sister, blushing slightly.

"I don't want to talk about it," Shiro muttered as he stopped in front of Issei, only to glare at the brunette. "Snap out of it."

"Y-Yes sir!" Instantly, the pawn stopped leering before shaking his head. "Anyway, who's the hottie on your back."

"This," Sona blushed as she glanced at Serafall who was chatting happily into Shiro's ear, the nekomata practically growling back at her, "is my sister, Serafall, one of the Four Great Satans."

"Hey there!" Serafall said happily as she looked at Issei. "So, you're the devil I've been hearing about!"

"How?" Seeing the Satan's confused face, Issei waved his hands frantically in front of him. "I-I mean, I haven't done anything exactly heroic at all that warrants attention."

"Nonsense!" Hopping off Kuro's back, Serafall stepped forwards, a smile on her face. "The Red Dragon of Domination being reincarnated into Rias's peerage is huge news! I mean, it's not every day you find a human with a mid-tier Longinus!"

"Uhh, thanks?" Issei scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"It's nice to meet you again, Lady Serafall," Rias said as she stepped forwards. "If I may ask, what are you doing out here today?"

"Today? Hmm..." As the Satan lost herself in thought, Rias saw Shiro whisper something to Koneko who nodded. "Well, I decided to take a break when I then saw Kuro around here! So, I thought to myself, let's go and see what he's doing!"

"She then proceeded to run forwards and tackle me with a hug, making everybody in the vicinity turn and look at us," Shiro said blankly.

"I did not!" Serafall shouted, arms by her sides.

"Yes, you did," Kuro deadpanned.

"Grrrrr...!" As Serafall pouted, she began flailing her arms around wildly as Shiro stared at her blankly, Rias's peerage chuckled as they remembered this scene from when Kuro returned from the void.

"Shoo," the teen said, waving away the Satan. "Go back and do your work."

"I don't wanna!" Ignoring the pout which was super effective, knocking Issei out in the process, Shiro sighed.

"I'll visit you in the underworld after this," Kuro said. "How about that?"

"Fineee." Walking away, Serafall turned around and smiled, flashing her signature Magical Girl move.

It was super duper effective. Issei has fallen into a coma of happiness. Which pokemon would you like to use next?

"Geeze," Kuro sighed. "Somebody wake up the Welsh Dragon of Domination and get him to take over Issei's body." The teen chuckled lightly, only for his palm to quickly meet his face. "Aaandd Serafall forgot to bring an umbrella. Great."

 **"Don't worry,"** Draig said, coming out of nowhere as Issei jerked upright before standing, his eyes glowing a fiery crimson. **"I'll keep his basic rotor functions working, just find somewhere for us to sit down while he recovers."**

"I feel somewhat sorry for you, Draig," Shiro muttered, just loud enough for the dragon to hear.

 **"You don't even what to know what goes through his head at times,"** the dragon sighed.

* * *

Wandering aimlessly in the mall, Azazel sighed as he wiped off the imaginary dust on his shoulder. First, he was yelled at by Tamiel for slacking off on his work, then Penemue told him to go do something productive! Wasn't collecting everything about Sacred Gears and experimenting on creating artificial Sacred Gears being productive?

Sighing, Azazel entered the food court area of the mall before he spotted a familiar group of devils. Walking towards them, the Fallen Angel snatched a skewer from Shiro's hand with a smirk on his face before eating its contents.

"Bastard," Kuro muttered before grabbing a burger amongst the mass of food on the table.

"Couldn't help myself," Azazel grinned. "So, what are all you youngsters doing out here?"

"We decided to go out and take a break," Rias answered.

"We were with Rias," Kiba said, motioning at Akeno and Asia.

"I needed some time to relax," Sona admitted.

"Hmm? So, what about Kuro then?"

"Date," the teen said blandly.

"Date? How did your lazy ass manage t-, wait, don't tell me..." Looking around at everybody, the Fallen Angel's eyes fell onto one person. "It was Issei, wasn't it?"

"PFFFF!" As everybody spat out their drinks, Shiro chuckled as the brunette began shouting at the man. Quickly settling down, Azazel managed to squeeze in beside Issei and Kiba before sighing.

"So," Kuro said. "Why are you out and about? I mean, you're usually locked in that room of yours."

"Well," Azazel sighed. "I may or may not have gotten yelled at then told to go do something productive."

"Finally, somebody told you to be productive. It's about time as well."

"Says you!" The Governer chuckled before settling into a smile. "Say, Kuro. Have you told the others the longest it took you to sign a document and send it back?"

"Why would I tell them that?" Shiro asked.

"They'd be surprised, that's all."

"Why would they be surprised? It was only two years."

"…"

"WWHAATT!"

"…"

As the conversation resumed its normal flow, Azazel fitting right in with ease, everything became background noise as Shiro felt something strange in the air. A mythical aura that seemed older than most filled the air, clouding the mall without anybody noticing.

'Ezod?'

 **'I feel it to. He's here.'**

"Rias, Sona," Kuro said softly, slowly gaining their attention. "Prepare yourselves..."

"Hmm?"

 _ **"EZOD!"**_

A thunderous boom echoed throughout the mall as countless people fainted, the majority paralyzed or screaming as time froze.

"Everybody, get out, now!" Time flowed back to its normal flow as everybody ran, screaming and hiding from the countless thunderous booms that rocked Kuoh mall.

 **"EZOD! WHERE ARE YOU!"**

"What is that?" Asia whimpered as she moved close to Rias.

"It's a dragon," Azazel muttered, eyes wide before smiling. "It's a bona fide dragon!"

"Isn't that bad?" Issei asked, slightly whimpering.

"Dragons are rare nowadays," the Fallen Angel said as the roof began to creak. "Though, this one seems to be evil." Seeing Issei's scared face, Azazel laughed. "I thought you had the Welsh Dragon of Domination inside you! Pansy."

"Hey!"

 **"EZZZOOODDD!"**

With a massive groan, the roof grew crevice's before being ripped off, a massive claw ripping through the metal. As a gigantic chunk of the roof was ripped away, thunder boomed and lightning flashed as rain hurtled towards the unprotected goods in the mall. As everyone stood up and got into fighting positions, looking around carefully, Shiro just yawned with his hands in his pockets, Azazel standing unfazed beside him.

"Oh my god," Sona whispered.

Ezod sighed as a tremendous reptilian body peered inside the mall, its violet eyes leering at the frozen humans and devils. With scales which looked like midnight black at first, they were actually shades of purple magenta that shone brilliantly from the non-stop lightning strikes. Powerful muscles rippled underneath its skin as spittle began to dribble from its jagged teeth, purple miasma leaking out from its mouth. Roaring once, Sona, Rias and her peerage covered their ears as the dragon spread out its terrible wings which seemed like bat wings with a multidue of holes making them ragged.

 **"EZOD! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE REPTILIAN BITCH!"**

 **"I see he still has his tongue,"** Ezod grumbled.

"What was his name again?" Shiro asked, watching on calmly as the dragon slowly ripped apart the mall.

 **"Zaquel,"** Ezod said softly, making sure he wasn't heard. **"We really didn't have the best names."**

"I know."

* * *

"What's this power?" Rias murmured softly, her hands surrounded by a soft aura of crimson mana.

"This is by far the strongest aura I've ever encountered," Kiba said, summoning two swords made of ice and fire.

"Ufufu, I wonder what it sounds like when it screams," Akeno said dreamily, her face tinted a hot red as she squirmed.

"W-Wow, this pressure is incredible!" Issei said. "Boosted Gear!"

 **"Hmm,"** Draig said softly, just loud enough for the others to hear. **"This dragon seems to be in a weakened state. If he was at full strength, he might have enough strength to rival a Dragon God."**

"A d-dragon god," Issei stuttered.

 **"Don't take my words to heart,"** Draig said. **"He** _ **might**_ **have enough strength to rival a Dragon God, but he's mostly likely as strong as one of the Five Dragon Kings. Though, he seems to be emanating a similar aura as** _ **that**_ **one."**

Glancing at Shiro, Issei felt Draig shudder.

 **"That dragon that resides within your friend, Ezod... It's been a while since I've felt his presence, but I definitely know that he's older than me, and I know I've met with that nekomata before sometime in the past."**

"Kuro's that old?"

 **"If he hasn't said anything, then I won't either."**

 **"WHERE IS EZOD!"** Zaquel roared as he fell into the mall, sending debris flying everywhere as his tremendous body forced everything out of the way. As the roof's structure began to fail, people screamed as they ran, some narrowly avoiding debris while others hid.

"Oi, old man." Walking forwards with his hands in still in his pockets, Kuro stopped in front of Zaquel, staring up emotionlessly at the dragon. "Ezod isn't here."

 **"Who are you?"**

"The person who's going to kill you." Darting forwards, Shiro caught Zaquel off guard as he placed his palm on his leg. Creating a large-scale portal, the shimmering dark matter rip in reality hovered behind the nekomata's outstretched arm before he threw it forwards. Instantly, Zaquel was absorbed by the portal before it disappeared.

"Where'd you send him?" Azazel asked, a frown on his face.

"Here." Opening a 7ft tall portal with the same shimmering dark matter, Shiro gestured for him to walk in. "Everybody, in here." Watching everybody eventually agree and slowly walk through, Kuro saw Azazel seem a bit uneasy before sighing. Pushing the Fallen Angel in, he heard him curse before walking in.

"Where are we?" Azazel asked, paralyzed in the open, dark-matter void.

"The void," the nekomata said. Looking at Rias and her peerage, he waved at them before they floated over. "You guys know what to do. Zaquel won't be able to move in the void for a bit, so take advantage of this and take him out."

"Alright, I want Issei and Kiba at front. Akeno, Asia and I will stay back and provide magic support. Let's go!"

"Yeah!"

Watching them quickly fly off towards the paralyzed dragon, Kuro glanced at Sona and Azazel struggling to move.

"Azazel, Sona," Shiro said as he floated over. "To move in the void, you need to make all your muscles relaxed at all times. It'll allow you to move."

"Got it," Azazel said, raising his arms before curiously looking at them.

"Yeah," the teen shook his head. "I expected you to get it easily. You're so lax, but Sona on the other hand..." Shiro trailed off. Said person was thrashing about, only for Kuro to grab her shoulders and stop her from moving. "Azazel, can you go over and watch Rias? Just make sure that they don't do anything completely risky."

"Sounds good. I'll be able to get more info on their sacred gears as well." As Azazel floated over towards the sounds of fighting, the nekomata moved behind Sona and planted his hands on her shoulders.

"Alright," the teen said. "I'm going to help you relax your muscles." Slowly, Shiro began to massage the muscles on Sona's shoulders before slowly moving down to her shoulder-blades, the Sitri heir blushing as she tried not to moan. Soon, the massage was over and Kuro backed off as the girl found herself able to move freely.

"T-Thanks," Sona said, her heavy blush still present.

"No problem," the teen replied. "Come on, let's go help Rias and the others."

"Right." As Sona flew forwards through the void, Shiro came to a stop by Azazel.

"Why aren't you helping?" The Fallen Angel asked.

"Because I don't need to."

Issei flew forwards as fast as he could, letting out a massive battle-cry as he slammed his fist into the side of Zaquel's face. As the dragon's head whipped to the right, Kiba charged in and ran his blade across his bulky neck, leaving behind a trail of ice before turning around and slashing through the same cut with a sword of fire. Ice hissed and a miniature explosion went off from Issei's surprise Dragon Shot, Akeno took advantage and floated forwards and began charging a new spell. As a small sphere of water formed, she hurled it towards Zaquel before following it up with a bolt of lightning. As the sphere collided with the dragon's head, it instantly exploded before clinging to his head, spreading out far over his massive body as the electricity hit the water. As Zaquel let out a scream of pain, Rias slowly created a massive sphere of destruction magic before compressing it as Issei smashed the dragon in the face again, Kiba following up with a devastating X shaped laceration that finally drew blood, the blades cutting through the thick scales. As Zaquel let out a roar, the dragon slowly opened its mouth before roaring. As a steady, vicious stream of purple miasma came flying out, Asia held out both her arms before shutting her eyes as a steady green barrior flickered to life, diverting the breath attack around Issei. Continuing with their attacks, Rias finally managed to compress the first orb of destruction before placing her hand a few centimeters away. Charging up her power, she slowly fed little droplets of destruction which made the orb slightly swell before it shrunk in size.

"Alright," Rias yelled out. "It's ready! Akeno, keep it stunned. Issei, Kiba, distract it until I tell you to move!"

"YES M'AM!"

As Issei and Kiba began pummeling Zaquel, they were suddenly knocked away as the dragon swiped at them with his massive claw. As the two close-range fighters flew away, Sona burst out of nowhere before throwing her arms down, the sphere of ice in her hand smashing into Zaquel's head. As the shards buried themselves deep into his scales drawing blood, Akeno created a massive magic circle above the dragon.

"THUNDER!" A huge bolt of electricity hurtled downwards, enveloping Zaquel's whole body, temporarily stunning the gigantic dragon.

"Rias, do it now!" Sona shouted as she created massive stalagmites of ice. Sending them flying towards the back-end of the dragon, the devil was surprised as Zaquel destroyed the ice with his tail before smacking the girl away.

"Everyone, watch out!" Shooting the orb, it fluctuated mid-flight before colliding into Zaquel's eye. As the dragon screamed in pain, the sphere continued barreling into his eye, only to pulverize the flesh and bury itself deep in his skull. Clenching her fist, the orb suddenly expanded, enveloped over half of the dragon's head as the destructive magic ate away at his flesh from the inside. After a few seconds, the massive sphere suddenly spasmed before exploding outwards, leaving behind half a brain of the now unmoving dragon.

"Hmm," Azazel murmured. "I didn't expect them to take it down that easily."

"Me neither," Kuro admitted before opening a portal to take them back to the real world. As they all walked out into the debris at Kuoh mall, Shiro closed the portal as he yawned.

"Well then," Issei said. "What now?"

"Let's get outside before we do anything else," Shiro said before walking towards an exit. As the eventually made their way forwards, they turned the corner and watched as Kuro moved a huge hunk of debris aside like nothing before pulling out a small child. After exchanging words, the others reached the nekomata as he pulled the kid up onto his shoulders with ease before a pair of cat ears suddenly appeared alongside a midnight black tail.

"So he wasn't lying about being a nekomata," Rias murmured as Shiro caught them staring at him, the boy on his shoulders looking at his ears curiously before pulling the beanie off. Gasping in surprise, he pulled on the beanie before beginning an intricate examination of the cat ears.

"What are you looking at?" Shiro asked, ignoring the child playing with his cat ears. "Let's get moving."

* * *

"Well, I've gotta go," Azazel said as he waved at the devils. "I'll contact Sirzechs about this, so you youngsters have nothing to worry about. Seeya." Teleporting away, Sona finished talking to Rias before teleporting away as well.

"Who would've known," Issei muttered. "We actually fought a dragon… And we won!" Pumping his first into the air, the others smiled before joining in with his cheer.

"Hell yeah!"

"Can you see your parents anywhere kid?" Kuro asked gently.

"I can't," the boy said sadly.

"I promise I'll find them for you, okay?"

 _ **BOOM**_

"Motherfucking piece of shit-," Shiro muttered under his breath before setting the child down. "Listen kid," the teen said as he patted his head. "I want you to go over to the red headed lady over there and stay close, alright?"

"I-I… Okay, big bro!"

"That's the spirit." Watching the kid quickly make his way to Rias, Kuro slowly walked forwards, making his way towards the mall as Rias and her peerage huddled up, confused on what was going on. Leaving the massive magic circle that blocked the rain, the teen ignored the rain which instantly soaked his clothes, the wind howling as his eyes remain unwavering as they glared at the mall roof.

" **EZOD!"**

As waves of wind ripped away at the group of devils, Zaquel came bursting out of the mall's roof, his face slowly healing itself as raw flesh began to be covered over by rough scales.

"Tsk! Should've stayed down. Ezod?"

" **No need to ask."**

...

 **"Sacred Gear – Abyssal Abuse!"**

With a flash of midnight black, Shiro let out a shout before his body was enveloped by a furious aura of sapphire blue which licked its surroundings like a starving fire. As the blue mana exploded outwards, Kuroda continued walking forwards as his Neko ears became inverted black and white, his tail's tip completely white with stripes following down the tail until halfway as his hair and eyes changed as well.

" **I'm coming, Zaquel,"** Ezod spoke out loud, shocking the dragon. **"You always were an attention seeking whore."**

"Wow!" The kid said, his eyes sparkling. "So cool!"

"Is that what I think it is?" Rias said, slightly surprised.

"It seems so," Akeno replied. "Ufufu, he's been holding out on us."

"I-Incredible," Kiba muttered.

"That power is ridiculous," Issei gasped. "Seriously, what the hell?"

"You can do this, Kuro!" Asia cheered.

" **EZZOOOOOOODDD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A DRAGON!"**

With a thunderous boom, the dragon swooped downwards and began his dangerous descent to earth. Smashing his two fists together, two draconic gauntlets appeared, spanning all the way up just past his elbows. As the jet-black material formed, creating smooth armor, numerous spikes created the draconic affect, Kuroda's walk became faster until it was jog, then turning into a run, then a full-on sprint. Leaping into the air, Kiba gasped as the nekomata weaved his way through the dragons claws before bringing both of his hands together above his head.

" **VOID SMASHER** **!"**

Bringing his clenched hands down in a devastating arc, dull gray mana leaked from Kuroda's hands as he smashed his fists down like a hammer on Zaquel's head, sending the dragon hurtling downwards with a terrible crash.

" **Even if I can't beat you,"** Zaquel growled. **"I'll take them down with me!"** Opening his mouth, a blast of purple miasma hurtled forwards before the heat intensified. As cascading purple, pink and black flames blades forwards, the teen landed directly in harms way and held out his right palm, the gauntlet leering at the fire.

 _" **This is the end!"**_

"Fear is one of the strongest tools to be used by man," Kuroda murmured, eyes shut. "By manipulating the power of fear, one can obliterate an opponent's will to move, and in the process, their will to live. Instill with fear, then obliterate their instincts."

"What's he doing?" The boy asked, curious as sapphire blue mana began to form around the nekomata, making his clothes and hair float upwards as the pressure around the teen intensified.

"A custom spell," Rias murmured. "So, this is what a complete custom is..."

"Erase their mind from existence, and erase their soul in the process!" Opening his eyes, a jet-black sphere formed in front of his palm and hovered there as the nekomata pulled back his arm. "Primal Fear – Complete Obliteration!" Smashing his fist into the floating orb which seemed to absorb all the light and soak in darkness, the shadows instantly became a massive beam attack which enveloped all of Zaquel's body. As the jet-black mana obliterated the dragon, everybody watched in awe as it quickly hurtled past, pushing into the sky before disappearing, leaving behind the unmoving body of the dragon.

 **"Death comes for all."**

"You're just lucky that it was painless."

"What type of attack was that?" Rias asked.

"I felt an incredibly pressure," Kiba said as Kuroda remained unmoving.

"There wasn't enough power in that to hurt anybody," Koneko stated.

"But I feel like there was more to that that meets the eye," Akeno said, hiding her smile behind her hand.

 **"You may not have felt it,"** Draig said. **"But that was the power of fear. It seems that your friend wiped his mind then fried his brain."**

"Woah... That's..."

"So cool!" As the child cheered on for Kuro, the teen made his way towards him. Crouching down in front of the child, he patted his head whilst smiling.

"Come on, let's go find your mama." Holding the child's hand, they walked forwards, Shiro using wind magic to divert most of the rain away from the child.

* * *

 _A Few Hours Later..._

Shutting the door to his bathroom, Kuro sighed as he slowly pulled off his soaked clothes, placing them in a basket. Turning on the shower, the teen quickly washed himself before turning it off and filling the bathtub up. Laying down in the water, he felt his muscles relax before closing his eyes.

"Rias and the others should be fine," Shiro murmured before he fell asleep.

…

…

"Nya..."

"God... Damnit." Opening his eyes, Shiro sighed as Kuroka lay on top of him in the bathtub, the water hiding her nudity. "How the hell did you get in here?"

"Through the door, nya."

"And nobody saw you enter?"

"No one, nya."

Shiro sighed.

"Just... Get off of me." As Kuroka slowly moved off, Kuro got out before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist. Grabbing another towel, he began drying his hair before grabbing a third towel and throwing it behind him, Kuroka catching it before sighing.

"Nnnn... I nearly had you this time as well, nya..."

"Try harder next time," Shiro said. "Maybe you'll actually get me."

 _ **'Shadow.'**_

Darkness enveloped Kuro's body before violently dispersing, leaving in place the same black clothes he donned a while ago.

"I'm going out for a bit," the nekomata said, only for the girl to grab his wrist. Turning around, Shiro went to speak, only for Kuroka to pull the mask down.

Her lips collided with his as Kuro's eyes widened. Immediately, his arms snaked around her waist, keeping her in place so she wouldn't fall as Kuroka slowly backed away.

"I didn't know you felt _that_ strongly for me, Kuroka."

"You wouldn't stay and listen, nya." As they stood there, Kuroka leaning against Shiro's body, he sighed.

"You do know that I have a girlfriend?"

"A dragon is known to take multiple mates, nya."

"I'm not a full dragon though."

"And?"

The teen sighed.

"I don't know how Gabriel will react."

"Go tell her then, nya."

"You haven't won yet." Smirking, Kuro teleported away, purple flames cloaking his body before vanishing as Kuroka smiled.

"We'll see, nya."

 **And that's the chapter. Sorry about some of the waiting time, and hopefully the next chapter won't take as long. Anyway, short arc but it's over! Zaquel, Ezod's brother is now dead, permanently. Yes, a very quick arc but I wanted to get this over and done with. Now, next arc is just the Kokabiel arc with nothing too crazy but hey, let's see if I can power through!**

 **Now, yes, Kuroka finally made a move on our good ole pal Shiro Kuroda. He already has Gabriel, Koneko is showing some feelings and Kuroka plans on getting him no matter what. Sona is slowly building a relationship with Kuro and Serafall is... being Serafall. Seriously, just...**

 ***Sigh***

 **So childish... Anyway, next chapter will (hopefully) be up soon, but I'm not sure. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**

 **Current Harem List:**

 **Gabriel**

 **Koneko**

 **Kuroka**

 **Sona**

 **Serafall (Unsure, maybe)**

 **Anyway, with the current harem list, I'll be taking one more member so it's up to you guys or girls to decide. Leave a review saying which member you want in the harem, and yes, it'll be the final member. If you want, you can even say OC and I'll either take suggestions for one that you make or make my own and fit her in. Good luck! Also, no Asia, Rias, Xenovia, Rossweisse, Irina and Akeno (still thinking on her).**

 **Yeah, if you all really want Serafall, I'll just cut the harem there cause I don't want a ridiculous number of women fawning on Shiro.**

 **-Striderm8**


	8. Shiro Kuroda's Past Revealed?

**One Of A Kind**

 **Arc 3 – The Meh (Kokabiel) Arc**

 **So, onto the third arc!**

*Weak cheer from nowhere*

 **BIG BOLD WORDS TO CAPTURE YOUR ATTENTION! READ THE FOLLOWING BELOW!**

 **Yeah, I'm not looking forward to writing this arc, so it'll mostly stay on Kuro's perspective. Now, with some possible story errors that I've noticed in my writing. Sirzechs is friends with Azazel and he became their trainer, guardian, whatever you want to say pretty early. Because I know that I won't (and can't) be bothered to fix this error, I'll just say what's happened so far.**

 **Shiro has left Sirzechs peerage and joined his little sister's peerage at his request. During this, they have trained hard, beat Riser who seemed to have been possessed by * (will be revealed this chapter...not. It should be pretty goddamn obvious, but if not then you're a baka) then fought a goddamn dragon and won. Kuro has powered up to a new state twice whilst having his own problems behind scenes. Shiro is currently dating Gabriel, Koneko has shown feelings for Kuro, Kuroka has shown her true feelings, Sona is still warming up and Serafall is Serafall :p**

 **Oh yeah, I've already started planning details for the 1st person sequel for this story, though it may not be everyone's sip of tea.**

 ***Sigh***

 **Harem list is now… pending. I still can't decide, so I'll give you all one more chapter, though at this rate I'll be cutting it at Serafall. Anyway, read the chapter, and then go vote on the poll on my profile.**

* * *

Reaching his destination, Shiro sighed as heaven greeted him before pulling down his hood. Walking forwards, Kuro absentmindedly traced his lip from where Kuroka kissed him, remembering the intense feelings that poured from the simple interaction.

"I hope Gabriel doesn't mind..."

* * *

"Fuck it."

Sighing, the nekomata walked over to the door and knocked once. Instantly, he heard something heavy hit the ground accompanied by a feminine groan. Smiling, the door slowly opened as Gabriel blinked as she saw Kuro, her hair slightly messy and her large night-shirt slipping off her left shoulder.

"Kuro?"

"That's me. Mind if I come in?"

Yawning, the angel moved to the side as Shiro entered, only for her to collapse. Reacting instantly, the teen tutted as he caught his girlfriend with one arm before shutting the door. Gently, he picked her up into a princess carry before setting her down in her bed as his black garments disappeared.

"Now, I wonder if she has more of my clothes hidden somewhere," Shiro mused.

* * *

Serafall sighed as she sat idly in her bedroom, twirling a pen around before pushing herself off the wall, the chair flying across the massive room.

"A Satan shouldn't complain about their workload." As the chair came to an abrupt stop, Serafall's face lit up before she dove forwards.

"KUURO!"

"Nope." Moving out of the way, the Satan landed on the ground, sprawled out as the teen averted his gaze from her exposed panties.

"Heyy," Serafall pouted as she slowly got up.

"Not gonna lie, you looked adorable." As the girl turned around, a flash of surprise appeared on her face before becoming serious.

"Why did he send you?"

"Would you be surprised if I said it was to convey a message?"

* * *

Wandering around the Underworld, Shiro sighed before hopping upwards, landing dangerously on a thick tree branch before sitting down. As his leg swung precariously, Kuro leaned against the trunk as he adjusted his simple blue shirt, his onyx jeans and shoes blending into the shade of the tree.

"So," the teen said. "Why didn't you tell me earlier, Zechsy?"

As a magic circle flickered to life, the Super Devil in question stepped through.

"Tell you what, exactly?"

"When were you planning on telling that you helped Rias find all of her peerage members?"

Everything went silent, only for Sirzechs to sigh.

"When'd you figure it out?"

"It wasn't that hard," Shiro said as Sirzechs looked up at where he sat. "Your siscon-love and the fact that you would do almost anything for her... Besides, I also checked your office for files which you did a fantastic job of hiding away."

"Of course," the Satan sighed. "So, apart from that, how's the peerage going?"

"They're decent, though they need more training. It'll come easy to them though. They have loads of potential," Kuro said, ignoring Sirzechs floating up to him. "I have to say though, you did a good job on keeping that treaty a secret. Having Azazel become their teacher was a bit fishy, though none of them questioned it."

"Treaty being a secret?" Holding back his laugh but failing, Sirzechs let out a light chuckle. "You were in the void, weren't you? The treaty was signed a couple of weeks ago, - I don't remember the date, though there's still a lot of tension between the three factions. I don't really think you can call it a treaty either... It's more like a temporary truce before we find a date to meet up and make a treaty."

"Well, whatever." Slowly falling from the tree branch, the teen floated before placing his feet on the ground. "I've gotta go see Serafall now. I sent my familiar and I don't think she's very happy to see him."

"About that..."

Immediately, Kuro vanished as he teleported, Serafall emerging from her teleport circle within an instant.

"I had nothing to do with this," Sirzechs said before also disappearing as Grayfia appeared, her pissed off aura heating the area around her.

"Damnit!" Serafall murmured. "So close." Disappearing again, Grayfia sighed.

"Men."

* * *

Laying down on the Satan's bed, Shiro sighed as he watched his familiar gaze at him intently, it's ghostly stare making his spine tingle.

"Seriously, you can go now," Kuro muttered as his familiar shuffled on the spot, it's whole body cloaked by a tattered cloak.

"You haven't summoned me for years," it said, a hint of frustration in its voice. "And now, you come out of nowhere to make me send a message?"

"I though you liked the vacation," the nekomata frowned as it sighed.

"You know why my profession is, and the only reason why I'm not trying to strangle you right now is because I'm your familiar," it said, clearly displeased.

"Grim, you need another vacation."

"I DO NOT NEED ANOTHER GODDAMN VACATION!"

Smiling, the teen held out his fist as Grim relented, Shiro feeling its smile from underneath it's tattered robes.

"I'll call you next time there's a fight, former horsemen of the apocalypse."

"Bah, you'd only call me if you got lazy!" Bowing slightly, Grim began to shimmer before slowly fading away.

"By the way, what gender are you again?"

"Kuro, I swear to god that I will castrate you." Chuckling, the teen watched as Grim disappeared before shutting one eye.

"Hmm, better be safe then sorry." Quickly, Shiro shrouded himself in an invisible aura before closing his other eye. Soon, Kuro fell asleep as the door to the room creaked open.

* * *

Groaning, the teen sighed as he woke up, opening his eyes to an interesting sight. Hovering above him, his barrier still in place, Serafall floated above him, her body pressed against an invisible wall as she watched him intently.

"You know," Shiro muttered as he dispersed the barrier before rolling to the side, Serafall landing on the bed but missing her mark. "Other people would find that extremely creepy."

"Kuurroo," the Satan pouted as she latched onto the nekomata, a sigh escaping his lips. "Why'd you send Grim? He's so creepy..."

"And?"

"He's creepy!"

Letting out a small chuckle, a yawn ambushed Kuro as Serafall grabbed the teen in a tight hug, smiling as he sighed again.

"So, why aren't you doing your work?"

"Because I don't wanna!"

"If I help you, will you do it?"

"Hmm..." As Serafall considered this, her grip loosened and Shiro slithered out, landing on the floor with a small thud. Standing up, he brushed off the imaginary dust before walking to the chair and sitting down.

"Come on," the teen said as he turned around and faced her desk. "Let's get started so I can head back." As Serafall smiled, she bounded forwards before practically leaping onto Shiro's lap. Sighing, Kuro leaned back as she got comfortable before poking his head out over her shoulder as she put on her glasses. Looking through the paperwork, the nekomata smiled as he watched Serafall get serious, her eyes scanning through the documents as she signed, stamped and sighed at the papers.

As a yawn escaped his mouth, Shiro frowned as the Satan sleeping in his lap curled up against his torso, her arms wrapped loosely against his back. Sighing, Kuro carefully disentangled her arms from his body before carefully picking the girl up, her peaceful sleeping face making the teen smile.

"Sometimes, you are just the cutest bundle of fluff, Serafall." Setting the sleeping Satan down, she giggled in her sleep as the nekomata sighed.

"Ku-ro..."

"Time to go pay an old friend a visit."

* * *

Teleporting onto a rocky mountain with no surroundings in sight, Shiro pushed away the cold chills as the air around him began to heat up. Seeing the clouds below, Kuro smiled as he heard a roar echo from miles away. Within moments, a dragon burst from below, ascending at incredible speeds before flapping his wings once, sending a gust of wind at the top of the mountain. Slowly landing on the rocky mountaintop, Tannin snorted once before his large, bat-like wings came to a rest, the rigid tips glinting in the light. Standing up at fifteen meters, the Western Dragon's mouth turned into a smile. Purple draconic scales that covered majority of his body with the inner portions of his tail and legs being beige, his triangular head was host to two, pale-yellow horns. His red eyes with lavender sclera softened as the nekomata smiled.

"Still haven't changed your choice of clothing, Tannin." Snorting, the dragon glanced at his black armored pauldrons that extended to his arms, the loincloth decorated with metallic accessories falling down low.

"Regardless of what you think of my clothing, it's good to see you again, Shiro."

Grinning, Kuro stepped back as he slowly brought his hands out in front of him, a shimmering grey aura surrounding his body. Smiling, Tannin settled into a fighting stance as his aura began to shimmer into existence. Tension grew as the two fighters didn't say a word, their eyes making contact as they contested with the power of their wills. Shifting the tiniest in his stance, the teen's eyes narrowed as he instantly darted forwards, his nekomata ears and tail quickly growing.

Blocking the punch that came his way, Tannin let out a shout of laughter as a burst of air burst from the attack, the wind razor sharp as it shredded the top half of the mountain.

"Not bad!"

"This is just a warm up."

Pushing his attack, Shiro tumbled forwards as he narrowly avoided Tannin's tail. Growling at the near hit, Kuro leapt forwards underneath the dragon, falling into the sky. With a snort, Tannin complied and fell backwards before whipping around, his massive wings sending gusts of wind at the teen.

"Sloppy. I need to improve." Using wind magic, Kuro slowed his fall before pushing out his palm. Focusing, the nekomata let out a shout as he let out a tremendous amount of air pressure, shooting himself towards earth as he temporarily stunned the dragon.

"Now we're talking!" Hurtling towards earth, Tannin flew towards Shiro at incredible speeds before smashing his fist into the nekomata's gut. Only for the nekomata to barely move out of the way.

"Heh," Kuro chuckled as he slowed his fall. "This is gonna be fun."

* * *

Watching everybody spar in the distance, Azazel frowned as he watched Rias approach him.

"Something wrong?" The Fallen Angel asked.

"I know that I should ask Kuro himself, but..." Rias took a deep breathe in before her eyes reflected her thoughts, determination burning brightly in her pupils. "I'd like you to tell us all you know about him!"

"Hmm? Kuro, huh?" Rias watched as Azazel seemed to have a conflict inside his mind, his eyes reflecting his thoughts.

"Well?"

"Call everybody in for today. I need to... think about this."

Frowning, Rias turned around and flew to her peerage as they slowly came to a stop.

"Kuro," Azazel muttered as a magic circle floated beside his ear. "Come on, answer already."

* * *

Feeling something nibble on his ear, Kuro raised his hand to his ear as the line went through.

"Hello?"

"Kuro, I'll be quick. Rias asked if I could tell them about your past."

Sighing, Shiro ducked as Tannin unleashed a dangerous breath attack, fire curling and howling as his clothes hissed from the heat.

"Are you… fighting someone?"

"Yeah, Tannin…" Tumbling forwards, the teen sprinted as the dragon flew after him, teeth bared and claws raised. Narrowly dodging the vicious swipe, the nekomata smiled before leaping backwards. "Yeah, it's fine. Just don't tell them the sensitive info."

"Gotcha. Also, mind bringing Tannin here when you're done? I think the youngsters could get some training in with him."

"Sure." Smiling viciously, sapphire mana burst out before enveloping his body. "Lets step it up a notch, shall we?"

* * *

Settling into a recliner in the ORC room, Azazel sighed as Rias and the others got comfortable.

"Well, where should I start?"

"Have you ever heard of Daèla?"

"Daèla?" Rias pondered before letting out a sigh. "I've never heard anything about this but it sounds familiar. I think Kuro may have mentioned it before."

"It was a former country where people of the supernatural world would gather, regardless of social rank, power, relationships with other species, etc," Azazel explained as his eyes became slightly more serious. "Even disowned heritages, stray devils and exorcists would live together in harmony, not even provoking each other to fight. However, that was only one half of the country."

"What about the other half?" Koneko asked, her face unmoving.

"The other half of the country was filled with countless guilds," the Fallen Angel said, leaning into the recliner. "They ranged from simple services from delivering milk and newspapers to assassination or mercenary guilds. If you needed something done, you would always find an answer somewhere in Daèla's wild half."

As the devils remained silent, the information soaking into their brains, Azazel stroked his goatee.

"So, what does Kuro have to do with Daèla?" Issei asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Kur-, no... Shiro was part of a major guild in Daèla," Azazel said. "The guild he was part of somehow got into a fight with another large guild. I don't know all the details, but..." The man sighed. "What comes next might be a shock for all of you."

* * *

Grinning, Kuroda darted forwards, meeting Tannin's fist with his own. Holding his ground, an explosive shockwave erupted outwards from the force of their punches before they began exchanging blows, the forest being forced apart from the sheer power on display. Soon, they became a blur; black, white and sapphire blue constantly weaving in and out of purple's never-ending barrage of strikes.

"Is that all you got, old man?" Kuroda taunted, dashing past Tannin's guard before smashing his foot into the dragon's head, a shockwave erupting outwards as the reincarnated devil stumbled backwards.

"Heh, I might actually have to try at this rate!" Retaliating, Kuroda barely brought his arms up in front of him before being blasted by magenta flames. As the flames relented, curling up before disappearing, the teen reacted in time as he spun around and met Tannin's head with his foot.

"Weak."

"Pathetic."

As they both smiled at each other's insults, Kuroda cloaked his fist in azure energy which flickered and hissed as it met Tannin's tail before the mana transferred to his foot as he ran and flipped forwards, his heel meeting the dragon's forehead before he was pushed away by a sudden charge forwards.

* * *

"No way," Issei muttered, eyes wide open as they shuddered in their pockets. Trembling from where he stood, the brunette swiped the air with his arm. "There's no way Kuro was an assassin!"

"You have to be lying," Koneko said shakily, her body shivering as Shiro's head popped up in her head, his smile no longer bringing warmth to her body.

"Didn't you think some of his techniques when he trained you were a bit strange?" Azazel asked Koneko. "I mean, he probably didn't show you too many, but the one's he did were most likely attacks that he has used to take lives."

"Unbelievable," Kiba murmured before slumping in his seat. "I would have never guessed from how he acts. Still..." The Prince of Kuoh stood up before shouting, "I don't believe you!"

"It would certainly explain his attitude towards everything," Akeno murmured before shivering with excitement.

"Even so." Rias stood up from behind her desk, arms crossed as a defiant look came across her face. "Even if this is the truth, I think it'd be best to wait for Kuro to come back and have him explain this himself. After all, the talk of assassins, a country that doesn't even exist anymore. It's just..." The devil sighed and rubbed her temples, clearly stressed by something.

"Trust me, everything Azazel has said is true, nya."

Everyone turned and faced Kuroka as she closed the door to the room, their eyes wide open in disbelief.

"Damn right," Azazel responded.

Everybody remained silent as they let the info soak in alongside Kuroka's surprise appearance.

* * *

Standing a good twenty meters away from each other, Kuroda panted slightly as Tannin showed signs of fatigue.

"So, you're more powerful than me in that form," Tannin said, a smile quickly forming.

"This tires me out more," the teen admitted. "But I'm out of shape, so I can't afford to be lazy anymore." Straightening up, Kuroda gave the dragon a smile before he changed his stance. Feet slightly more apart, his arms raised in front of him, the nekomata began to concentrate as the sapphire mana began to envelop his body before surrounding shards of earth which slowly rose from the ground.

"I see," Tannin murmured before settling into a similar stance. "If that's how you're gonna play, then I'll go all out as well!"

As the dragon concentrated, purple energy flickered and hissed at lapis blue mana. The auras reached the pinnacle of their height before bearing down on each other, their owner's respective colours growling as their flames licked and flickered at each other. The earth shook as the nearby greenery instantly died and crumbled into dust, the nearby mountain which ascended past the heavens collapsing from underneath itself. As the dust settled, creating a temporary smokescreen, the two fighters rushed each other with everything they had. Deciding to settle the fight with one blow, they reared back before letting loose a punch with all the strength they had.

"Heh."

"As expected."

The surroundings to where the battle took place exploded outwards as a massive crater instantly appeared, several layers of destroyed earth spreading out for miles as the sun cast its glow through the grey clouds, allowing everything to see the result of the battle that shook the earth.

* * *

"Anyway," the Fallen Angel cleared his throat before sighing as Kuroka made herself at home on his recliner. "This is sensitive information, but I'd like to disclose this regardless." Looking around at the gathered devils, he felt Rias's gaze on his back. "How many forms has Ku-Shiro shown you?"

"Uhh, just two," Issei said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "I felt totally outclassed with just his base form, but when he powered up and all that blue energy appeared, I felt like I was non-existent."

"It's true," Kiba interjected, stopping the brunette from saying his next few words. "The power he emitted when his hair went black-and-white was far beyond all of ours combined."

"Well, since you're all stumbling around in the dark, I'll explain." Gaining a few curious looks apart from Kuroka, Azazel smirked. "Issei, that base form you were talking about? His power in that state is around a top-tier High Class Devil. If anything, I'd say that he would be nearly as strong as Sairoarg Bael if he actually trained in that state. Of course," the man leaned back in the recliner, raising his arms as he did, "he most likely got weaker after not training for years, so I'd say he was around Riser's level, if not a tad bit higher or lower."

"Hmm, I suppose that makes sense," Rias murmured to herself. Humming softly, she looked up, her piercing blue eyes finding the back of Azazel's head. "What about that transformation then? Does it have a name? How powerful is he?"

"Heh, you certainly are a curious one, Gremory. Let's see... I suppose to an otaku like you, I'd say it's over 9,000?" Chuckling at his own joke, everyone deadpanned at the Fallen Angel as he grumbled before sighing. "Fine. Anyway, the transformation is merely his powered-up form. Have any of you seen him show you four circles before?"

Met with shakes of the head with the exception of Rias, Azazel smiled.

"Well, I'm not sure if this is true or not, but I believe that they represent his powers. Black, blue, red and silver... His current state is black, and I assume that the black-n-white haired state would be blue. However, I believe red is his final form, as the silver may be a hidden power within his sacred gear."

"A hidden power?" Issei lost himself in thought as the others began to think about how powerful Kuro truly was.

"Anyway, you wanted to know how powerful he is in his second state?" Donning a smirk, Azazel looked at the others as he spoke. "In his, what I dub the Blue form, he would be more powerful then Tannin, but not as strong as Sirzechs. Singlehandedly, I'd say that he'd be able to solo fight anybody apart from the current Satan."

* * *

"I see that you are still stronger than me, even by the slightest gap."

"Well, I'm about to push you further, Tannin."

Letting out a gasp as if sucker punched, Kuroda growled as he began to power up, mana fluctuating out of his body in dangerous bolts. Hearing countless chains break and seals being shattered, Tannin watched on in awe as Kuroda's presence grew heavier, the force of it creating its own gravitational effect as everything around the nekomata became more then 10x heavier its usual weight, the sapphire blue quickly fading away before being replaced by a different color.

* * *

"The power he has is one of the highest among Ultimate Class Devils, but not close to a Super Devil like Sirzechs," Azazel stated, everyone gasping in shock as Kuroka watched on with a smug look. "However, in his true base state, form, whatever you want to call it, he has power unrivaled by any." Glancing at Issei, Azazel felt Draig watching him curiously. "Shiro Kuroda's actual, unrivaled power in his true form is..." A smirk formed on the Fallen Angel's face. "Well, simply put, he is beyond the strength of a Heavenly Dragon."

 _"!"_

* * *

 **Not a crazy amount of story, mostly just be advancing my plot which will soon come into fruition. Anyway, Rias and the others have learned more about Shiro's past as he trains with Tannin. Well, more like a match/fight/deathmatch until one falls and can no longer fight. Anyway, this chapter was mostly about Shiro's past and some fluff or whatever you call it with Serafall, though Gabriel was pretty tired. Why? Who knows. Maybe I'll show you why in a later chapter.**

 **Now, Irina and Xenovia will show up next chapter and Kuro will be back soon among his peerage. But... We'll get to that when we're there.**

 **\- Striderm8**

 **PS: I may have accidentally deleted a part of this story. If you read somewhere here and notice something odd or missing, just notify me and I'll fix it up. I just went through this and saw nothing wrong, but it's odd. Why would the word document go from 4,000 plus words to under 4,000? Also, sorry for the somewhat shorter chapter, but last chance for harem member so vote now!**

 **Seeya!**

* * *

"Heh, a demon with white hair. So, the rumours were true."

"Time to see how long you can last against me, Tannin. Well, really, let's see if you can last longer then the time limit."

* * *

A dull void surrounded everything, small wisps of clouds bouncing in the what could be described only as a dull space. Nothing existed, and time and reality didn't work the same. A flash of purple alongside shouts of exertion were the only sounds that filled the dead zone.

 **"GGRRRRAAAHHHH!"**

"Again!"


	9. The Assassin and the Fallen Angel

**One Of A Kind**

 **So, I've already identified many problems that I personally have with this story. So, don't be surprised if I suddenly decide to make a re-write of this. Actually, I already am planning it, all in Shiro's perspective from the very beginning of his life. Of course, it won't come out until I've actually progressed through the next 2-3 arcs and/or finished the story (most likely).**

 **Oh yeah, the Kokabiel arc will most likely end either this chapter or next. Why? Cause we are SO CLOSE TO MY PLANNED ARC AND I WANT TO WRITE IT ALREADY GOD DAMN IT!/I can't be bothered to stretch the arc out/Can't be bothered to check the anime for the canon lines/I wish I had the manga/light novel or whatever it is...**

* * *

 _"The power he has is one of the highest among Ultimate Class Devils, but not close to a Super Devil like Sirzechs," Azazel stated, everyone gasping in shock as Kuroka watched on with a smug look. "However, in his true base state, form, whatever you want to call it, he has power unrivaled by any." Glancing at Issei, Azazel felt Draig watching him curiously. "Shiro Kuroda's actual, unrivaled power in his true form is..." A smirk formed on the Fallen Angel's face. "Well, simply put, he is beyond the strength of a Heavenly Dragon."_

 _"!"_

"Of course," Azazel said, everybody's attention laser beamed onto him. "He can't access all his power, even if he wanted to."

"A-And why's that?" Rias managed to say, the gears in her head whining from all the new information.

"His evil piece," Azazel stated. "He wasn't given a mutation piece for no reason. Shiro and Ajuka worked on it together, an evil piece that seals his power. It automatically reduces and limits how much of his strength he can use. Unless Ajuka Beelzebub himself extracts the piece, Shiro will never reach his full potential, even if it is a mutation piece. That's how strong he is. Hell, I'd even say that his evil piece affects his base state."

"Wow..." Issei managed to say, sinking into the chair. "Kuro's been this much stronger then all of us this whole time..."

"That's not all." The Fallen Angel smiled as everybody's focus was once again, on him. "You see, Shiro was also a part of Sirzech's peerage as well. He always wore a cloak and never revealed his face, and he also knows most faction leaders and has connections with them."

"H-He was in brother's peerage?" Rias gasped.

"I haven't even scraped the bottom of the barrel yet," Azazel smirked as he leaned forwards. "Tell me, when Shiro fights, is it quick and clean or does he take his time?"

"Well, when Kuro fought Riser, it looked like he was fighting seriously until he transformed and beat him up," Kiba said. "But when he fought that dragon..."

"I think I heard someone call him Zaquel?" Issei asked.

"That's it," Kiba replied before continuing. "When he was fighting Zaquel, it was brutally fast."

"Shiro was very cool then," Koneko added, nibbling on a chocolate.

"Well, despite being lazy, Shiro always ends his battles as quick as he can, never taking any longer than five minutes," Azazel stated. "He'll never use excessive amounts of power in a battle unless he is desperate. Though..." The Fallen Angel looked around. "Have any of you seen him in all black attire?"

"Oi, that's going a bit far, Azazel." As everyone turned to look at the door, Kuro walked in, hands in pockets.

Black jeans, onyx boots and a dark-grey shirt, the nekomata was cloaked in darkness as he stopped in front of the door. A jet-black jacket that reached past his waist with silver highlights was accompanied by a midnight ring, countless intricate engravings surrounding a simple, purple gem.

"Is it true, Kuro?" Akeno asked, her hand covering her face. "Were you an assassin?"

Instantly, everybody froze as multiple copies of Kuro appeared in front of everyone. Kiba was pinned to the ground, Issei was slowly suffocating as he was held by the throat and forced into the chair and Akeno was against the desk, breathing heavily as something sharp prodded her neck. Azazel merely pushed away the tip of a blade as Rias growled, the nekomata's finger close to piercing the skin on her neck. Koneko merely looked at Kuro, making the teen frown.

"Yes, it's true," Shiro said as his clones shuddered before disappearing, the real one moving off of Akeno who let out a small moan of disappointment. "I used to be an assassin from the guild in Daèla. Yes, I've killed people, and yes, I'm dangerous." Walking towards the window, the teen looked out the window, everybody's gaze on his back. "If you want me to leave your peerage, Rias, then I will. After all, who'd want to be close to a professional killer."

Azazel shut his eyes as Koneko stood up. As the loli walked towards Kuro, the nekomata closed his eyes, expecting the worst.

"Shiro is Shiro," Koneko said, wrapping her arms around his body. "You're a good person."

"Koneko's right," Kiba said as he stood up, gingerly feeling his throat. "Despite being an assassin, the current you has done so much for us."

"Yeah!" Issei said as he stood up, pumping his fist. "I mean, you got Rias out of that arranged marriage _and_ helped us beat that dragon up!"

"Kuro, you are my servant now," Rias said as she stood up and walked over to the nekomata. Standing beside him, she gave him a warm smile. "You've helped us all so much, so I trust you with my life. Besides," the devil smirked as she looked out the window. "I've heard something interesting about you."

Shivering violently, Kuro felt an electric tingle race up his spine as Akeno silently went into her S-mode, Koneko glaring at the Fallen Angel as she tightened her grip.

* * *

Standing outside, Kuro stretched as he cracked his neck. Within moments, heavy gusts of wind buffeted the devils as Tannin descended behind the teen. Landing with ease, the teen sighed as his aura exploded outwards before compressing itself around his body, shimmering blue energy lighting his surroundings as his hair slightly floated. Ears and tail quickly appearing, Kuroda's eyes and hair changed colours before the energy dispersed as he turned around.

"Tannin, hit him with your strongest punch," Azazel said as he held out his arms. "Don't worry, I'll contain the blast." Forming countless emerald magic circles , the stacked layers all rotated in different directions at different speeds as Tannin leaped backwards.

"Let's get this over and done with," Kuroda muttered. As the teen walked forwards, Tannin let out a shout as he dashed forwards, his fist shooting out. Grinning, Kuroda took a large step forwards as he pumped his arm backwards before smashing it into the dragon's, their might sending countless shockwaves throughout Kuoh. Watching most of Azazel's shields shatter, Rias and the others' eyes widened at the pure power on display as he struggled the maintain the remaining few emerald circles that shook against the violent gusts of wind. Eventually, Tannin and Kuroda backed away from each other before the nekomata reverted back to his normal state, the ears and eyes remaining.

"I-I'm going to go lay down," Issei murmured as he turned around, walking off slowly as his eyes shook in their pockets.

"T-That was incredible..." Kiba muttered, eyes wide as his hair settled down in a ruffled state.

"To believe such a lanky body contains so much power," Akeno said dreamily as she shivered with excitement, one hand in front of her face and one down between her legs.

"How are you so strong?" Rias asked in amazement, eyes wide as her hair settled down.

"Countless time use on training," Azazel said as he lowered his arms, the shield disappearing as turned around to face Rias. "Shiro... No, it's not my place to say." Glancing at Kuro, the nekomata seemed to talk with Tannin before the dragon let out a bellow of laugher. Soon, he disappeared through a magic circle and Shiro turned around, walking towards Azazel.

"Hey, Shiro!" Azazel called out, waving at the teen who waved back weakly, only to fall forwards and faceplant into the ground. Sighing, the Fallen Angel noticed Rias's worried expression but waved her off. "It's alright," he said. "He's just over-exerted himself. Koneko, would you?"

Nodding, the loli walked over to Kuro and grabbed his arm before hoisting it around her shoulder.

"Can you take him to his apartment?" Azazel asked.

"Will I be able to teleport in?"

"Teleport outside the apartment," the Governor replied. "And don't worry about unlocking the door. You can just kick it open then close it."

* * *

Groaning, Kuro felt himself wake up as he rolled over in his bed. Slowly opening his eyes, he was met by Koneko's concerned gaze and frowned.

"How'd you get into my apartment?" The teen asked curiously.

"Azazel told me to just kick down your door," the girl replied. "He said something about you not bothering to magically reinforcing it?"

"Son of a bitch," Shiro muttered as he slowly sat up, only for a flash of red to fill the room and the teen to grunt in pain.

"Are you alright" Koneko asked worried, leaning in as Kuro reached up and touched the mark on his neck. Reaching for his neck, the nekomata's eyes widened.

"Shirone, don't-!"

Shiro tried to stop the girl but failed as his energy temporarily left his body.

"I tried. Ezod?"

 **"Right."**

Reaching forwards, Kuro grabbed Koneko's body and slowly dragged her into the bed as she fell unconscious. Bringing the blanket over, he kept the girl close as he closed his eyes, entering his mindscape.

* * *

 _Koneko looked around worried at her new surroundings, unaware of what was going on around her._

 _"Is everybody in place?" A worried looking-nobleman asked one of his guards._

 _"Don't worry sir," the guard replied, covered in full plate-armour. "Only an idiot would attack one of the Governors of Daèla."_

 _"I hope you are right," he said, clearly relieved. "If that's the case, I will turn in for the night." Turning around, the man walked through Koneko without noticing her presence, his grayscale body flickering. "Thank you, Dimitri."_

 _Walking forwards, Dimitri stopped in front of a window. The white-haired girl looked out the window and saw a shadow quickly approaching. Darting forwards, Koneko tried to push the man out of the way but phased through his body. Seeing darkness approach, she leaped backwards and watched on helplessly as a mysterious figure leaped through the glass. As a teen clad in black burst through, the girl gasped as the shards of glass froze in place as the teen landed on Dimitri. Watching helplessly, the teen raised his arm as white energy surrounded his fist. Instantly recognizing the power, Koneko watched as the touki covered fist crushed Dimitri's head with ease, leaving nothing behind but a bloody pulp. Slowly standing up, the teen looked to his right and splayed his palm, sending the shards of glass flying into guards that came around the corner. Instantly, the shards pierced the armour protecting their throats and pinned them to a bookcase, only for it to fall down and crushed their bodies._

 _"Die!" Whipping her head to the source of noise, Koneko watched as a guard leaped at the teen, only for a tendril of darkness to slither out from the shadows and pierce the man. Watching as it devoured the body, the girl looked away as the attacker walked past her towards the set of doors, the sounds of screaming and crushed bones quickly silenced as the shadow ate itself and disappeared. Shocked, the girl stood still as the room began to disintegrate into glowing purple particles which floated into the air. As the room disappeared, Koneko stood out in the middle of nowhere as she watched what was a mansion slowly disintegrate amongst the countless bodies that littered the floor, crushed metal armour and bodies completely mutilated, as if a vicious creature had snapped and gone feral. Soon, the whole mansion vanished into particles as the attacker leaped backwards into the sky. Holding out his palm, Koneko sensed a familiar energy forming as her eyes widened in shock._

 _"No... Way. The power of destruction?" Feeling something grab her waist, Koneko looked at Shiro in surprise as he grimaced before leaping forwards. Wrapping her arms around his torso, the girl looked back as the teen unleashed a large, fluctuating sphere of destruction which enveloped the ground, leaving behind a large crater in the earth as it dissipated, the whole grayscale landscape beginning to fold on itself as Shiro remained silent._

 _"Hold on tight," the teen said as the two began to glow. Soon, they vanished as the attacker looked in their direction before everything disappeared into white._

* * *

Landing in a razed purplish landscape, purple lightning pummelled the earth but was accompanied by no thunder. Dead, burnt trees were scattered across the land, the sky a mixture of dark pink and purple clouds.

 **(If you want some visualization, think the soul cairn landscape. Of course, it's not the exact same but eh)**

"W-Where are we?" Koneko asked, clinging tight to Kuro's body.

"We're in my mindscape," the nekomata said, his eyes scanning the area. Feeling his body tense up, a bright light blinded the two as Koneko held on tight. Slowly opening her eyes, the girl found herself in Kuro's bed, laying besides the teen as he groaned and opened his eyes.

"I have a lot of questions," the girl said.

"Suck it," Shiro said with a small grin before the girl punched him in the gut. Coughing violently, the nekomata sat up in the bed as he stretched. "Anyway, are you gonna hide your ears and tails or keep them out?" Looking behind her, Koneko eyes lit up with shock. Knowing what she was going to do next, Shiro gently placed a hand on her shoulder and closed his eyes. Using senjutsu, the nekomata transferred some of his power to the girl, overloading her body. Gasping, Koneko tried and failed to hide her nekomata self. Realizing what the teen did, she glared at him as he got up from the bed.

"Why?"

"You need to accept yourself," Shiro said, wincing inside at his own hypocriticism. "I'll talk to you after you've had a shower and eaten something." Walking out of the room, Kuro felt guilt surge within him as he felt the mark on his neck burn, a small silver glow shining dully.

 **'Calm down,'** Ezod said as he stretched in his owner's body. **'She already knows about you being an assassin. Just explain what she saw and that's that.'**

'It's not that easy,' Kuro responded mentally as he ordered pizza via a magic circle. Laying down on a couch, he stretched as he felt a magic circle try to enter his apartment. Letting it through, a couple boxes of pizza fell onto the table as he created his magical barriers again.

Hearing the shower turn on, Shiro sighed.

"Gabriel... I hope you are alright with what we talked about..."

* * *

Having already eaten a box of pizza, Kuro lay bored on the couch as Koneko finally came out. Glancing in her direction, he frowned as the girl sat down on his stomach, one of his black hoodies stolen from the wardrobe.

"So, questions," Shiro said as he leaned over and took another slice of pizza, only for the girl to take it with a small smile. Annoyed, he grabbed another piece and slowly sat up so he could eat properly, Koneko now sitting on his lap.

"What was that I just saw?" She asked, chewing on her slice.

"…" Taking a large bite, the teen took his time eating before letting out a sigh. "What you saw was... A snippet of my life, my past you could say." Looking Koneko in the eyes, he finished his slice, licking his lips slowly. "Is that it or-?"

"Don't be stupid," Koneko said, glaring at the nekomata. "I saw what happened at the end. How can you use the power of destruction? You've only used it once, and that was when you challenged us, so how?"

"Koneko," Shiro said slowly, gazing up at the ceiling at the stars hidden by his roof. "When you've lived as long as me... When you've done the things I've done... Maybe then, you'd understand."

 _SMACK_

"Don't be stupid!" Koneko shouted, her eyes beginning to tear up as Kuro looked her in the eyes, the girl's tails beginning to shake furiously. "I don't care if you've killed people in the past! Sure, you were once an assassin! So what! I don't care how long you've lived for either! Just tell me already!" Doing nothing, Shiro watched Koneko as she slowly sunk, falling into his chest. "How?"

"Do you really want to know?" Kuro said softly, his hand slowly bringing coming to a stop of Koneko's head. Gently, he brought the girl into a hug as she buried her head into his shoulder.

"Yes," she muttered, her voice muffled. "I-I want to know more about you, S-Shiro."

"I suppose this is just a stepping stone, isn't it, Gabriel?" Chuckling softly, Shiro let out a small sigh as he looked up at the ceiling once again, slowly rubbing the girl's back. "Alright then, from the start, I suppose..."

* * *

Sitting in the ORC room, Azazel watched on as Rias dealt with the two Excalibur users sent from Heaven. As they conversed, the fallen angel let out a small smile as the two-different factions finally finished their decisions without much trouble.

"By the way, is Kuro here by any change?" The brunette asked? "Lord Michael asked us to pass on a message if we saw him."

"Kuro? I haven't seen him since Koneko took him to recover," Rias frowned before she glanced behind her. "Do you know where he is?"

"He's most likely just woken up recently," Azazel said with a shrug before he looked at the two Holy-Sword wielders. "So, what was the message?"

Looking at her blue-haired partner, she shrugged.

"Well," the brunette said cheerfully. "Lord Michael said that Seraph Gabriel wanted to tell him something important."

"Gabriel, huh?" Azazel said calmly, ignoring the gasps of shock from the young devils. "What does Gabriel want?"

"Something about a date!" Chuckling, the two exorcists bowed before leaving as Azazel continued to laugh.

* * *

Holding the girl close so she wouldn't fall off the chair, Shiro gazed at the ceiling as Koneko travelled through his memories. The teen didn't dare move as his finger absentmindedly brushed against the mark on his neck.

 **"Regretting what you did?"**

"Not really," Kuro said softly as the mark lit up, only to become inactive again. "If Koneko learns everything about me and accepts the truth without any doubts, then I think I can move on." Letting out a small chuckle, Ezod sighed as he curled up inside his owner's mind. "Besides, it'd be pathetic if somebody else came to terms with my life before I did."

 **"You're strong enough, partner,"** Ezod said quietly, just loud enough for it to be heard as a whisper in the night.

"I wish I could say the same."

Laying on the couch, Kuro waited patiently for Koneko to wake up.

* * *

Opening his eyes, Shiro noticed that Koneko was gone and sighed. Sitting up slowly, he let out a yawn and stretched before feeling a tremendous amount of energy begin to power up.

"Is that-?"

 **"I believe so,"** Ezod said calmly. **"It seems that the perve has grown stronger."**

"May as well go watch," Kuro muttered, slowly standing up, only to look down at his clothes. "Actually, I'll change first."

* * *

Sona floated in the air calmly, her arms outstretched as Saji gritted his teeth, the rest of the peerage struggling to keep the barrier in place.

"Having some trouble?" Azazel asked as he floated down, frowning as he spotted Kokabiel sitting on a throne.

"Did you know about this?" Sona asked, glaring at the Governor of the Fallen Angels, only to yelp as a pair of hands began to massage her shoulders.

"You're too tense," Kuro said as Sona's face went red, her arms struggling to remain raised.

"Easy now, Shiro," Azazel said with a grin, only for the nekomata to glare at him.

"We'll take over," the teen said as he slowly grabbed Sona, picking her up in a princess carry, much to her own embarrassment. Ignoring her flustered comments, he set her down gently on the ground before giving her a grin. Leaping back into the air, Shiro floated next to Azazel using magic, the Fallen Angel using his wings.

"So," Azazel said seriously. "Did you have any idea of this?"

"None," Shiro admitted. "I haven't been paying attention to recent events." Seeing the barrier flicker then disappear, he crossed his legs mid-air and watched the battle unfold, Azazel merely leaning back, his arms behind his head.

"I thought you were going to put another barrier up," Saji growled as he glared at the two lax fighters. Running forwards, he went create a barrier, only for a shockwave to send him flying back. "What the-!"

"Relax, Saji," Sona said as her peerage finally regrouped. Glancing up at Shiro, she saw miniature magic circles on his hands, creating a near invisible barrier around the school. Realizing she was staring, Sona went to look away, only for Kuro to stick his tongue out playfully at her, making the Student Council President blush and look away.

"Are you gonna do anything about this?" Shiro asked, focusing on the battle again.

"No," Azazel admitted as he watched Koneko hurl away a huge beast. "Despite the fact that they won't win, this is a huge chance that we can't lose. Life and death situations usually are the best way to raise one's threshold to improve."

"True." Frowning, the nekomata watched as Issei's aura flared again, basking the area around him in a crimson aura. "What made him so mad?"

"Probably the fact that Kokabiel threatened something about Rias's breasts?"

"Surely not," Kuro deadpanned.

* * *

"DON'T YOU ARE TOUCH RIAS'S BOOBS!" Charging forwards, Issei smashed his fist into Cerberus, sending the huge beast flying away as it whimpered in pain. Still powering up, Ddraig chuckled as his host smashed past his limits, a pillar of crimson fury dying the sky red.

* * *

"Called it," Azazel smirked.

"Fuck off," Shiro muttered. They both went silent, only to burst out in a light laugh. Still watching the fight, Kuro fidgeted with his hoodie before sighing. "So... Should we go and help yet or nah?"

"Wait a bit longer," Azazel murmured, tapping his fingers against his arm. "If Kokabiel tries anything dangerous, you go in. I'm still thinking about his punishment."

"Alright."

* * *

Watching the young devils fight, Azazel kept muttering to himself as he took notes whilst Shiro watched on, a slightly bored look on his face as they managed to disperse Cerberus and the other beasts. Calmly, the nekomata floated down before sighing as his feet touched the ground, an explosion rocking the earth as Sona and her peerage rushed forwards.

"Azazel," the teen called out, looking at the Fallen Angel. "I'm going in."

"Don't do anything rash," he grinned with a thumb up. Shaking his head, Kuro walked forwards, phasing through the barrier which rippled in response, only to go invisible again.

"Don't worry," Kuro muttered, his voice unheard by everybody. "I only plan on getting in some training."

Sona's peerage stopped at the barrier trying to see what happened as the nekomata curled his fingers, sending out dull beams of light which remained unnoticed.

* * *

"Everyone..."

Kiba let out a shout of determination, his tears finally disappearing as a blinding light made everyone look away, the countless blue spirits finally entering his body. As it faded away, the blonde stood in place silently as he held his new sword in front of him, holy and demonic energy swirling into an exquisite blade.

"With this **Sword of Betrayer** , I will avenge my fallen comrades." Raising his arm, the point was aimed at his target. "Valper Galilei! Today, I shall avenge my fallen comrades!"

"I-Impossible," the old man spluttered, moving backwards unconsciously. "There is no way a Holy Demonic Sword can exist!"

"So, can I kill this blonde bimbo yet?" Freed asked, his tongue slightly hanging out of his mouth, his body filled with excitement.

Slowly settling into his stance, Kiba's hair rose slightly before electricity exploded outwards. Bolts of yellow lightning erupted from around him as his sword crackled, immense power radiating outwards from the demonic and light attributes.

"L-Lightning too?"

"Someone far more powerful then me gave me some advice." Taking a step forwards, the Knight of Gremory suddenly vanished, only for a loud clash of metal to make everyone's ears ring. Slicing the forged Excalibur pieces in half, it shattered mid-air as Kiba spun and lashed out with his leg, sending the stunned exorcist flying away into the forest. "He taught me how to utilize my Sword Birth, and I won't let him down."

"Oho?" Valper laughed as Kiba slowly approached him. "And who could this person be?"

"Shiro Kuroda."

* * *

"Shiro Kuroda?" Kokabiel rolled the name around on his tongue, sure he had heard of it before as Valper laughed. "Hmm..."

* * *

"Never heard of him," the excommunicated man smiled. "Still, if he is as great as he is, then does he know about the death of-!"

"You weren't supposed to say anything," Kokabiel smirked as an explosion rocked the ground, the light spear decimating the ground where Valper and Kiba stood.

"N-No way," Issei murmured, shocked.

"That is the power of a leader of the Fallen Angels," Rias said grimly. "Cadre class Angels are as powerful as Ultimate Class Devils."

"They aren't people you should mess around with." Looking bored, Shiro came to a stop, his eyes unchanging as Kokabiel's expression remained unchanged.

"Kuro!"

Waving aside Rias, the teen took a deep breath before sighing.

"Whatever happens in this fight," the nekomata said calmly, "don't panic. I don't plan on losing."

"Oh?" Standing up, the Fallen Angel released his wings and floated down, remaining above Shiro as if mocking him. "And how exactly will you do that?"

"You wish for war, don't you?" Kuro asked, hands in his pockets. "Didn't Azazel and somebody else stop your faction from continuing?"

"That damn bastard!" Suddenly angry, Shiro's face was shadowed as he let out a small smile, countless invisible beams piercing Kokabiel's wings as he ranted.

"Sorry, wasn't listening," the nekomata yawned before wiping his eyes. Waving his arm nonchalantly, he stole all the energy in his foes wings whilst creating a gale of wind, sending everybody flying away. Holding out his right hand, shards of Excalibur floated into his hand before glowing and sinking into his skin as the Fallen Angel suddenly fell to the ground, his wings losing all of its strength. "I suppose I'll take my time with you. How about..." Suddenly disappearing, the nekomata struck his enemy hard in the gut, a dull grey energy beam erupting through his body as his eyes shone dangerously. "Twenty minutes?"

 _ **First Person - Kuro**_

 _Death_

Death is what will come for you, Kokabiel.

 _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ ** _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Deat h __Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Death_ _Deat-_**

 **'…'**

 **'Partner...'**

Blinking, I shook my head, leaving my trance before looking straight at my opponent. Kokabiel seemed frightened as I straightened up, cracking my neck as I did.

"K-Kuro?"

I didn't bother glancing behind at Rias and her peerage as I looked down at my hands.

"Heh..."

"Heh, heh, heh..." Slowly clenching my fist, I took one step forward before taking another, letting pure power flow through my veins.

"Oh, you are _so_ fucked now."

 _ **Third Person**_

Everyone was shocked, paralyzed from the sudden surge of power that erupted from the curled-up form of Shiro Kuroda. As the nekomata straightened up, he chuckled as he balled his hand into a fist, a mystical, near-invisible aura surrounding it before erupting outwards, swarming his whole body as he started walking forwards.

"Oh, you are _so_ fucked now."

"I remember you," Kokabiel said, a hint of fear in his voice as he took a step back. "I only caught a glimpse of you once, but I remember you." Growling, the Fallen Angel spread his wings before ascending into the sky, purple energy swirling around his body as they transformed into snakes, the infinity symbol cloaking his body before fusing. Cackling, Kokabiel swiped his hand at the ground, sending out countless balls of mana which exploded on impact. "However, you are of no problem. With the power Ophis gave me, I'll annihilate you!"

"Ophis?" Kuro muttered as he leaped into the air, pointing his palm at the Fallen Angel. Sending out a small orb, Kokabiel dodged lazily before the nekomata let loose countless more, fire burning brightly in them.

"Is that all you have?" Chuckling, the rogue raised his arm, creating a spear of light before it multiplied in size.

"Turn around." Seeing the teen's small smile, Kokabiel turned around before a fiery claw smashed into him, sending him plummeting into the earth.

"Is that a-?"

 _"Phoenix!"_

"It's good to be back..."

Smirking, Shiro floated in the air as the fiery Phoenix transformed, its midnight black flames condensing before a humanoid figure made of pure flames emerged from the fire. Reaching over, the fiery figure stretched its arm, trying to touch Kuro, only to violently disperse, embers bursting out into the sky before the teen held out his arm, absorbing the embers into his body.

Taking a deep breath, he sighed as his body erupted out in flames, midnight black creating a flaming aura as his eyes flickered with an absolute resolution.

"Kokabiel, you'll be my training dummy."

Dashing forwards, Shiro vanished before reappearing, his fist planted firmly in Kokabiel's gut, a dull light beginning to grow brighter and brighter.

* * *

 _ **BOOM**_

 **AND THAT IS TIME! Honestly, sorry about the wait, but I've been on and off with school. I've had assessments, Math B exams (which, honestly, I don't know if I passed or failed) and a whole load of other shit. I only recently finished my musicology and then tomorrow I need to work on my ICT animate project** _ **and**_ **my word document in the span of three days and the assignment itself I haven't worked on that much. AND to top it all off, my art drawing will be due next term and I have a LOAD of work to do on that. AND ON TOP OF ALL THAT, writing, gaming, reading and procrastinating, I'm just here listening to some dope soundtrack from True Lies; it's on my profile if you want to see what it is.**

 **\- Striderm8**

PS: Also, don't be afraid to say _exactly_ what you want in a review, I'm open to anything and everything, even if it's just trash talk. Have a good day peeps!


	10. The Impossible One Slumbers

**One Of A Kind**

 **Yeet, Ima back**

 **Get ready for some stuff that'll surprise you**

 **Cause**  
 **We**  
 **Are**  
 **Entering**  
 **The**  
 **Next**  
 **God**  
 **Damn**  
 **Arc**  
 **Let's**  
 **Fucking**  
 **GO!**

 **Seriously, end of Kokabiel arc and beginning of my completely original arc! Hope you're excited as me!**

 **Also, as a side note, updates will be random as I'm focused on writing the chapters for Dark Realities so this will be updated occasionally as well as A Game Of Life And Death**

 **Seeya at the bottom of the chapter!**

* * *

Shiro growled as he was pushed back, a barrage of light spears raining down upon his location. Swiping, a small whip of flame slapped away the first few spears before the teen blurred, flashes of orange destroying the spears before explosions covered the sky.

"Why won't you just die?"

Kokabiel screamed as he hurled a spear, the light flickering and fluctuating from the raw power output. Kuroda leaped up into the air as the Fallen Angel let loose countless spears.

"Shiro!"

The nekomata didn't respond as a spear pierced his torso before exploding, sending the teen hurtling towards the ground. As dust exploded outwards, a mini crater was formed before countless more explosions destroyed the earth, the Cadre-Class angel cackling madly as he continued his barrage.

Koneko went to move forward, only for Rias to hold her back.

"You can't," Rias said sadly. "Can't you feel their power from here? You'd die."

"We can't help him, Koneko," Akeno said as she watched something blur from the crater, Kuroda reaching Kokabiel in an instant. "All we can do is hope."

"If anybody can do it... It's Kuro!"

Koneko just watched the fight progress, ignoring Issei and Asia.

"Please... win."

 **[You're still holding back]** Ezod said to Shiro as he growled.

'I know.'

Spinning once, the teen brought his leg down in a devastating arc, smashing Kokabiel in the shoulder. A loud, audible _CRACK_ emanated as the man screamed, black flames instantly spreading across his body as he smashed into the ground. As blood erupted from his mouth, Kuroda hurled two spheres of dark red energy at the crater. Crackling, the teen focused before lightning erupted out from his hands, forcing the spheres into Kokabiel as he struggled.

Without hesitation, Kuroda dropped into the crater before darting behind the Fallen Angel. As Kokabiel dispersed the energy, the nekomata punched the man in the back before an explosion clouded everybody's view.

 _ **CCCRRRRAAAAACCCCCKKKKKKK**_

 _ **FYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM**_

 **GCK!**

With a grunt, Azazel flew several meters backwards as the barrier shattered, a charred, burnt nekomata in his arms.

" **ACK!-** Gah, thanks crow."

Rolling out of the Fallen Angel's arms, Shiro sighed as his hair reverted back to normal, blood dripping from his mouth. Spitting out more blood, Azazel grinned and slapped the nekomata on the back as he growled.

"Fucking asshole."

Floating forwards, Kuro inspected his wounds and frowned. There were countless holes in his torso, all ripped and dirty. His flesh was seared and countless lacerations covered his body, dark, red blood dripping slowly as it thickened.

Coming to a stop in front of Kokabiel, the Fallen Angel smirked upon seeing the nekomata despite his own injuries.

"Heh, it seems that you aren't as strong as the rumors say," the man said, light beginning to slowly emanate from his body. "Still, you are a threat to our plans, so you must die here!"

Ignoring the Fallen Angel, Shiro shrugged before tilting his head, cracking his neck before sighing.

"This is nothing," he muttered as Kokabiel smirked.

Suddenly, an explosion of light blinded all the devils before Shiro blurred across Kuoh Academy, a shockwave blasting the school an instant later.

"It's time to meet your demise!"

Flying into the sky, Kokabiel began to shine brightly as Rias retreated with her group to Sona, Azazel nodding as his hand blurred across a notepad.

With a grunt, Shiro frowned as he stood up, brushing away the dust on his shoulders. Crouching, Kuro tensed before leaping up, launching into the sky as Kokabiel cackled.

"You're too late now, assassin!" The Fallen Angel yelled. "There's nothing you can do now!"

The teen said nothing.

 **[. . .]**

'Ezod...'

 **[Yes, Shiro?]**

'I've fallen from what I used to be, haven't I?'

 **[It pains me to say so]**

Shiro sighed as Kokabiel raised his arms above his heads. Slowly, a huge mass of light began to form, raw power radiating from the glowing sphere as every devil's skin began to slightly burn.

"Ezod, chances of destroying attack in current state?"

 **[Less then 15%]**

"How about powering up?"

Shiro slowly floated towards Kokabiel.

 **[34.5%]**

"Utilizing my rook abilites?"

 **[...]**

 **[42.5%]**

Kuro frowned as Kokabiel began to scream, his attack beginning to inflict damage on himself.

"Well, it's better then that," the teen murmured as the Fallen Angel grinned.

"My last battle," the man said loudly. "This is the ultimate attack! YOU WON'T SURVIVE THIS!"

Taking a deep breath, Shiro slowly exhaled as pure mana began to form around his body. Everything around the teen began to distort as he emanated pure pressure, tiny rips beginning to form in the sky. Wisps of blue, purple and red began to mix as they ascended into the sky, everything near the nekomata slowly fading, disappearing into nothingness.

"Ahh, I see," Azazel murmured as he continued writing in his notebook. "He's finally using one of his more powerful custom spells."

"Custom spell?" Sona asked, Rias and her peerage reaching them before a faint blue barrier shimmered into existence.

"It's not insanely powerful," Azazel said, his lips curling. "But it's potential is broken as hell. Even more of that brat with the [Boosted Gear]. Honestly... those magicians taught him well."

Sona flinched. "More broken then the legendary Red Dragon Emperor?"

"Yes, it is," Azazel grinned. "Besides, all of this to him is just training; a mere warm up for what's coming."

 _ **FYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**_

"Hold the barrier!" Rias shouted as her peerage joined in with Sona's, the barrier tripling in thickness before a red and blue haze covered it.

"Might want to be careful here," Azazel warned, raising his hand to add to the barrier. "Even with this up, the power of that light attack will still reach you here. Hell, it might even cause some type of radiation to you devils as well."

 _ **SSSHHHHIIIIIINNNNNNN**_

"Ezod... Let's do this."

 **[Using some of my strength this time?]**

'Unfortunately," Shiro gritted his teeth. "Yes. Don't let it consume me."

 **[I'll try, partner. I can't gurantee your safety]**

In an instant, the wisps of energy shot towards Kuro before entering his body as Kokabiel was consumed by the sphere of light, making the attack increase tenfold before slowly descending onto the nekomata.

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

The sphere of light touched Shiro and his skin immediately began to burn.

"SHIRO!"

". . ."

The screams of the girls went unheard.

". . ."

The sphere of light began to condense, the light fluctuating, unstable.

A single sigh

A single growl

A single silence

 **"[[҉̨D҉̴es̷o̵͡lą̕t͢͝i͡o̶n̢]"**

In what could only be described as impossible, the sphere of light froze before imploding, disappearing so fast it practically vanished. Floating in the sky, Shiro remained unmoving as Kokabiel fell to the ground, lifeless, his energy spent.

 **[Partner... You need to fix your body]**

". . ."

 **[Partner]**

". . ."

 **[. . .]**

". . ."

 **[I see]**

Slowly, Shiro floated down before landing silently, his hair shadowing his face. Wisps of energy slowly emanated from his body, the sound of chains and locks shattering.

"Rias, contact Sirzechs, now."

Azazel quickly pocketed his notes as the barrier dispersed violently, shards of mana flying out.

"H-Huh? Why?"

"Just do it!"

Rias flinched as Azazel snapped. Instantly, his wings emerged and he took off, flying towards Shiro.

"Do as he says, Rias," Sona said when the girl didn't move. "Kuro isn't... himself."

 **Cccccccccccc** _ **ccccccccccccRRRrrrrrrRRRRRRRraaaaaaaaaaAAAaaaAaAaaaaaaAAAAaaAcccCccCcCCcCccCccCCCCCccCcCCkKkkKkkKKkkKkkKkkkkKkKkkKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**_

As Azazel landed, he cautiously approached Shiro, the teen unmoving.

"Shiro?"

". . ."

The teen's bangs slowly began to change colours, the tips slowly fading into a crisp, snow white.

"Shiro?"

 **"[I'd advise stalling, Governor]"** Ezod spoke aloud as Shiro's hair turned completely white. **"[Unless you're stronger then the Heavenly Dragons themselves, you'll need to wait for Sirzechs]"**

The nekoshou slowly looked up as nine tails slowly emerged, his ears poking out from his hair as all his wounds burst into flames before disappearing, flesh intact. Azazel watched as he moved his head the slightest, a glimpse of pure, ruby red staring directly into his soul.

Death Incarnate had awoken.

 _ **SSHHHIIINNNN**_

 _ **THWAP!**_

 _ **GCK-!**_

Carefully, Sirzechs caught Shiro as he fell, unconscious. As Azazel approached, the teen's hair reverted back to black, his tails and ears disappearing.

"That was too close," the Satan muttered, lifting the nekomata up with both his arms.

"It's crazy, isn't it?" Azazel murmured, shaken as he came to a stop in front of Sirzechs, looking down at Kuro sadly. "He's older then both of us, has more experience and yet, he can't even control his own powers anymore."

"A small price to pay is what he would say," Sirzechs replied, a small smile on his face. "After all of what he has done, you'd understand why he's glad that it's gone."

"Unfortunately… yes."

Azazel sighed.

"I wish he was here. He may have been able to do something, to help Shiro be free."

"Yes… if only **God** was here."

Straightening up, the Satan sighed, rubbing his temples.

"I'll need to head back to my family home. Tell Rias to meet me there, and that the others can come later."

Creating a magic circle, Sirzechs disappeared with the teen as Azazel shuddered.

"Teach!"

Turning around, the Fallen Angel rubbed his temples as the Kuoh Academy Devils all landed.

"What was that about?" Rias asked, her tone demanding. "If anything has happened to my precious servan-"

"Rias, your brother wants you to meet him at your home in the Underworld," the Cadre interrupted the girl. "Go, now." Facing the other students, the man gave them a small, shaky smile. "The rest of you, come with me. It seems that there is a lot to go over."

* * *

Placing the unconscious teen on the bed, Sirzechs placed barriers over the nekomata as a safeguard as Rias teleported in.

"Brother, what's going on-?"

"Rias, we need to trade." Turning to his younger sister, the Satan's eyes were hard; determined.

"W-Wha?"

"There's no time. Hurry!"

Rias flinched, confused.

"Why do you want Kuro so badly, Brother?"

Sirzechs frowned. "Rias, if you don't trade Shiro with me now, I'll be forced to do something I'll regret for the safety of our race. Now, hurry."

Nodding, Rias quickly moved over to Kuro and held her hand over his chest. Slowly, a complex magic circle with thirteen layers began to all move in separate directions, shades of red all mixing as a red, glassy rook floated out of the nekomata's chest.

"There, brother," Rias said. "What now-?"

"I'm sorry, Shiro," Sirzechs whispered, a grim frown on his face. "It seems that I was too late."

Without hesitation, the Satan raised his arm before plunging downwards, his fist smashing into the nekoshou's chest. An explosion of blood erupted outwards, coating the room as Shiro suddenly gagged, eyes wide as they quickly turned red, his hair fading into the crisp, snowy white.

Rias screamed in shock as Sirzechs grimaced, struggling, as Shiro snarled and grabbed his throat, squeezing tightly. Without trying to pry the hands away from his throat, the man reached behind his back and pulled out a small, spherical device. A small red glow began to emanate from inside Shiro, the power of destruction annihilating his flesh as quickly as it grew back before the metal device was shoved into the wound.

Instantly, the nekoshou froze as Sirzechs extracted himself, rubbing his neck gingerly as Rias watched on in shock. Slowly, the teen's arms fell down as his eyelids closed, his ears and tails sprouting as he fell into a deep coma, unmoving as the heiress to the Gremory clan fought the urge to puke.

"He'll be in a coma for three months if we're lucky," Sirzechs muttered to himself as he absentmindedly wiped away a drop of blood running down his face. "Hopefully he'll have learnt to control his reawakened powers by then. If not... no, I refuse to let that happen. I'll have to get Ajuka to help me out... no, that might not work either. And if I disappear from being a leader... alright, that might work. I'll run it by the Satan's and the other faction leaders."

 **DAKUN!**

"What's going on here!" Grayfia shouted as she barged in, icy particles floating around her body. Seeing Rias covered in blood, the maid began to charge an attack, only to see Sirzechs brooding above Shiro's unconscious body.

The Satan didn't even react.

"It's happened, Grayfia."

The woman's eyes widened in realization as she lowered her hands.

"How long do we have?"

"Three months max if we're lucky. If not..." The Satan turned around, worry etched in his face. "Two weeks."

Rias whimpered as Grayfia took a sharp breath.

"We need to prepare, now."

"Right, but first..."

Sirzechs looked at his younger sister and gave her a small smile.

"I'm sorry, Rias. I'm sorry that you got caught up in this. I thought that if I gave you Shiro, you wouldn't have any problems, but it seems that I was wrong. No... It seems that I've started something much worse. The help I lended you has become the catalyst to a prophecy."

"B-Brother?"

"Grayfia, please tell Rias **everything** that is necessary to Rias about Shiro. I'm sure Azazel has already begun explaining to the other devils." Sweeping out of the room, Sirzechs stopped in the doorway. "Rias... I'm sorry that you had to see that."

 **Dakun**

Grayfia sighed as the door shut before glancing at all the blood. Waving her hand, the blood disappeared before appearing into a sphere above Grayfia's hand, a sphere of blood curling and fluctuating as she stored it onto a large vial.

"Please, sit down," the woman muttered as she sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to disrupt the nekoshou. "There's a lot to explain."

Rias, still in shock, nodded numbly before collapsing onto the floor, her eyes wide open.

Grayfia sighed.

"I suppose you'll still be in shock," she murmured as she picked up the heiress. Walking out of the room, she glanced at Shiro, pity on her face before leaving the room.

His hand twitched and the door slammed shut, darkness creeping into the room as he lay there, unconscious.

* * *

 **[It's beginning, Shiro]**

 **[Do what you need to do now. You won't wake until its time]**

 **[Focus only on your goal]**

 **[Everything else is unnecessary]**

 **[Embrace your past]**

 **[L̛e͞t T҉he͏Blood̴ ̡E͢c͞he- ̡]**  
 **͜**  
 **[Ļtd͏s g͘ft̶e̡ ͟da̢r͝ ̨o̵ve͏me͟ ̕y͟ur ̶b̨dy͡k̨es̵s͢]**

 **-.**

* * *

 **FFYYYOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

A massive explosion sent gales of wind flying at the two men as they grunted, only for something massive to whip out from the smoke, smashing into them.

 **"GGGGGRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-!"**

Coming to a stop mid-air, the two men panted, breathing heavily as the white, cloudy area they fought in remained untouched, unfazed by the three powerhouses fighting.

 **"GGRAARAGGGGAAGGAAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAH AHAHHAHAHHA AHAHAHAH AHAHAHA"**

The older man grimaced, his silvery locks of hair flowing to his shoulders.

"This isn't good," he murmured, the other man frowning. "He's learning."

"Now would be the time," the other man grunted as he held out his arms, his black hair streaked with scarlet red. Red and black particles began to coat his arms, forming into jagged energy sabers around his limbs. "We can only hope that **they** are ready."

The other man nodded.

"I'll send **it** now."

Closing his eyes, the elder man frowned as a small wisp of energy began to form, an afterimage of his body flashing once before a small rift opened.

"Go," he whispered as the small orb floated through.

 **FFFYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM**

"Watch out!"

Tackled out of the way, purple flames erupted out of nowhere, covering the area where the rift was.

"NO!"

Dispersing the flames with a gust of wind, the old man flew over, only to find the rift and orb missing as the younger man glanced at him.

"It hit **it**?"

"...yes..."

"Shit."

 **"GGGRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"**

"Let's just hope for the best," the man said as he waited, the magic sabers humming gently, creating powerful vibrations in the air as red-and-black armor coalesced around his body. The armor became sharper, distinct, as it emanated raw magical power.

"Let's hope so," the elder man murmured, blinding white symbols and runes flashing over his body before he grimaced. "I daresay that we won't be able to keep this **monster** here for much longer."

"Heh, I can't believe I'm actually agreeing with you for once," the other man chuckled. "Still..." His laughter disappeared as something massive burst through the lingering clouds. "We may not even survive this, even with this curse on us."

* * *

Somewhere on Earth, an explosion of purple flames burst out, razing thousands of kilometers of earth into nothing. An ugly gash was left behind, with a small sphere of energy humming as it slowly turned violet. An afterimage of the silver-haired man flashed in the clearing before the orb cracked.

* * *

Azazel watched on grimly as the devils eyes all widened in shock.

"N-No way," Koneko said weakly. "I-Is t-that the truth?"

"…" Azazel gave her a small smile. "I wish it didn't have to come out like, but yes."

"Essentially," Sirzechs said loudly at the table, all the current Satans gathered around.

"What we have feared the most has come to pass," Grayfia said gently to Rias, the girl shivering slightly.

 **When the lost one rises**

 **The world will know**

 **The true meaning of fear**

 **He will return**

 **And in his rage**

 **Nothing will be safe**

 **The world will be razed**

 **Reborn**

 **Broken**

 **And reborn again**

 **All will escape unharmed**

 **If the impossible one rises**

 **Many will die**

 **If the impossible one falls**

 **All will be fixed**

 **If the impossible one succeeds**

 **Everything will cease**

 **If the impossible one fails**

In unison, Azazel, Sirzechs and Grayfia sighed as their audience took in the information.

"I know it sounds ridiculous," Azazel began.

"But this is a prophecy from the Greek Pantheon about the Christian Pantheon," Sirzechs said.

"It is real; the oracles revealed this themselves," Grayfia finished.

Azazel sighed.

"Soak it in. I'll tell you the rest once you've processed all that information."

Azazel fell into his chair, slumping as the devils slowly moved around, all in a daze on the ORC club room.

"An assassin from before the Christian Pantheon..." Akeno murmured, shocked.

"To be born shortly after the two dragon deities... Was everything he told us before a lie?" Koneko asked, dazed.

Azazel frowned.

"An assassin from Daèla who was born around the same time as God, his heritage is unknown. Only God, Lucifer and the two dragon deities know the truth," Azazel murmured as he watched Sona sit down in shock, her eyes slightly widened as Kiba walked into a desk, his senses numb. "The only real info we have on Shiro Kuroda is that he was-, no, is an assassin from the lost country, and that he is a nekoshou and Phenex. He is highly skilled in fighting and shows no mercy. His range of magical powers surpasses the Christian Pantheon, and his power is currently capped at three stages, possible four."

The Governor glanced outside.

"Black hair means he is as strong as a High-Class Devil. Black and white hair means he is as strong, if not slightly stronger then the current heads of the devils and angels. White hair..." Azazel stroked his goatee as the devils all remained frozen. "The rise of the impossible one. Stronger then the Heavenly Dragons, and possibly close to the dragon deities. Not to mention being highly skilled in Devil, Angel, Faerie, Norse, Greek, Egyptian, Celtic, Japanese and Dragon magic alongside Touki, Senjutsu, Youjutsu and being able to use human magician magic with ease; a monster of an opponent."

"A true monster indeed."

Stepping out of the signature Lucifer magic circle, Sirzechs frowned as the devils barely recognized his presence.

"How long?" Azazel asked, straightening up in his chair.

"Three months max. Two..." The man hesitated. "Two weeks minumun."

Azazel slumped back into his chair.

"This is bad news," he murmured.

"It is indeed." Glancing at the devils, Sirzechs sighed. "Sona Sitri, would you mind doing me a favor?"

Sona's eyes cleared as she stood up shakily.

"What is it that you need of me?"

The Satan smiled gently.

"I need you to go to Shiro's apartment for me," he said softly. "I need you to look through and find a single magic circle imprinted somewhere. When you find it, destroy it." Glancing around at the room, Sirzechs motioned towards Koneko. "Take Koneko with you as well. Shiro wouldn't mind you two looking around."

Nodding dumbly, the two teens managed to walk out of the ORC club room as Sirzechs turned to Rias's queen.

"Akeno, what happened to the members of the church sent here?"

Akeno flinched. "I-I think they hurried back to Heaven to tell Micha-"

"Asia, Kiba, Akeno, Issei, Saji and the rest of Sona's peerage. As Satan, I order you to go around Kuoh and set up as many magic circles for teleporting as possible," Sirzechs said instantly. "Those with high magic reserves among you, set up a barrier around Kuoh town as well then teleport to your Master's household. I'm holding an emergency meeting here in ten minutes. Don't disappoint me."

Clicking his fingers, everyone jumped before shaking their heads. Quickly, they exited the room, their eyes dull as the leader sighed.

"Azazel, could you contact Heaven for me?" Sirzechs asked, a tired sigh escaping his lips.

"I've sent them a message," the governor replied, his voice weak. "They should be here soon."

The two shared an anxious silence as the Satan sat down.

"We'll need to contact the Norse Pantheon as well," Sirzechs muttered. "See what they know on Ragnarok."

"Odin would see reason," Azazel said softly. "But if we were to suddenly contact them about a possible Ragnarok, it could create unwanted problems and attention."

"What do you suggest?" Sirzechs asked. "We go to their Pantheon on unofficial business?"

"That's it!" Azazel snapped his fingers as he stood up. "I'll take those brats and get them trained at Valhalla whilst negotiating a truce with Odin!"

"A sound idea," Sirzechs nodded. "I'll also get Sairoarg and other devils to attend you. Not too many, but enough as a last-resort if it ever comes down to it. Hopefully it never does."

"Right." Standing up, Azazel created a magic circle before sighing. "To be leaving our futures in their hands... we are terrible leaders, aren't we?"

Sirzechs remained silent as Azazel disappeared.

"Yes, we truly are," he murmured softly.

* * *

 **Holy FUCK that took a long time to write. So, I was really conflicted with how I wanted this chapter to go, so I then promptly said 'Fuck It' and wrote this! Not my best work, but it's the beginning of the end. Hah! Anyway, leave your thoughts and shit in the reviews or something. Hell, even PM of you want to.**

 **\- Striderm8**


End file.
